


spread your wings my little butterfly

by ShanleenKinnJaskey



Series: author's favorites [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: ALL HAIL SANTANA, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anderlopez Siblings, Anderlopez kicks Anderberry's butt by a mile, Asexual Character, BAMF Blaine, BAMF Kurt, BAMF Santana, Blaine Anderson & Santana Lopez Friendship, Blended family, Drabbles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Fix-It, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Not Ashamed, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kinda goes without saying doesn't it?, M/M, Not Rachel Friendly, Protective Siblings, Rape Recovery, Religious Discussion, Romance, Rory and Skylar are Britanaklaine's sons, Sappy, Sexual Assault, This 'Verse Gives Me Joy, Underage Drinking, at times - Freeform, ish, like I'm not the nicest towards her, not much though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 05:29:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 65
Words: 58,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5035654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShanleenKinnJaskey/pseuds/ShanleenKinnJaskey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Santana and Blaine are stepsiblings, but since they've been raised together since they were little kids they act like full-on siblings. As you'd expect, shenanigans ensue.</p><p>(Also known as the one In Which Blaine And Santana Are The Most Awesome Siblings Ever, Rachel Berry Gets Put In Her Place, Some Angsty Things Happen, There Are No Stupid, Pointless Breakups, And Everyone Lives Happily-Ever-After (or some variation thereupon))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Siblings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skivvysupreme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skivvysupreme/gifts), [Chereche](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chereche/gifts), [AlexaCardew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexaCardew/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Ying and Yang](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3501929) by [DreamingKate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate). 
  * Inspired by [Consequences](https://archiveofourown.org/works/715410) by [AlexaCardew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexaCardew/pseuds/AlexaCardew). 



> Title is from "Wings" by Little Mix.  
> Chapters are now chronological, so they will be updated out of order.  
> Links are to outfits/character images in that chapter.

Santana is the bad bitch and Blaine is the golden cupcake. That is how they work- she snarks and protects him in her roundabout way, and he keeps her happy and not killing anyone.

That's how it is, at least until Santana's little brother, her baby brother who she's always protected with a fierceness unmatched in anything else she does, is attacked at a school dance. That's when Santana realizes that she can't do anything by herself and that she might need to let him go somewhere else, somewhere where she may not be able to check on him daily but where he'll be far safer.

That's all she's ever wanted, anyway- she wants Cooper and Blaine safe. No matter they're her step-brothers; family is family and Lopezes protect their own.


	2. Dalton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You got a piece of me  
> And honestly  
> My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you  
> ...  
> I know that I've got issues  
> But you're pretty messed up too  
> Either way I found out  
> I'm nothing without you  
> -My Life Would Suck Without You
> 
> Santana helps Blaine move into the dorms at Dalton.

After [Santana](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=42846759) sets down the last box next to Blaine's bed she plops down heavily. Just a month ago the New Directions won Sectionals and she'd been on top of the world but then Mama, Father, and her had gotten the call from the hospital saying that Blaine, Santana's hermanito, had gotten bashed at a school dance. 

And it was all her fault.

Well, technically it isn't, but how Santana feels guilty about what happened. Blaine had only ended up going to Mama's old school because he'd heard her talking about how hard it would be to protect him at McKinley and he'd volunteered to go to Lima Heights. He'd been so happy the past week and Santana had given no thought to it, but now she wishes she had. She wishes  _so badly_ that she'd asked him why, because then she would have known about the dance and Blaine's date to it.

(She would have known why Blaine was laying on that hospital bed, battered and bruised.)

Now Blaine's on crutches, unable to help lift the couple of boxes that they carefully packed his stuff in, and as she sits down next to him on his new bed she takes in how vulnerable and small he looks.

"Hermanito," she says softly, "Are you okay?"

He leans his head on her shoulder before answering and she can't help but thank the Lord above that his bruises are fading. Having to stare at his crutches, a physical reminder of people's hatred, is enough- seeing his face which has spent twelve years blinking up at her in awe covered in bruises was heart breaking.

"I'm not okay," he says quietly, _honestly_ for the first time that she's asked him that since she first visited him in the hospital a few weeks ago, when she saw him lying there unconscious, face puffy and arms bruised. "I'm not fine, 'Tana. I just want to be normal. I want to fall in love, to be able kiss a boy- no, just even hold a boy's hand- and not have people swinging baseball bats at me."

Santana understands, vaguely, what Blaine's talking about, even if she's terrified by the implications of the feelings she's having. Unlike Blaine, who never had any doubt as to who he was even from a young age, she's just now figuring out who she was. She had thought that attraction was what she had going with any of the jocks she slept with, but now that she'd slept with Brittany a few times by themselves without anyone else she was starting to have her doubts.

She knows she doesn't have the strength to be as outgoing with who she as Blaine is. She's spent the last few years carefully crafting armor out of polyester outfits and poisonous words. He walks through life openly, wearing bowties, polos, and skinny jeans in a variety of bright colors that practically scream that he's gay. She's always admired how accepting and open he is, how brave he just naturally is.

(And he doesn't even seem to realize he's doing it.)

There's a reason why Santana resents and respects Lady Hummel at the same time. She respects him for being openly gay just like Blaine, for having the guts to seek out those solos and try (keyword  _try_ because Rachel's a selfish bitch) to get them but she also resents him because even if he's getting slushied and pushed into lockers at least he can live a semi-normal life. Blaine's an hour away, learning to balance on crutches and having to adjust to a completely new school. 

"I want that too," she says quietly, trying not to move and aggravate his various injuries. "I want you to be happy."

Blaine's a freshman and she's a sophomore. They shouldn't have to deal with the fear of people beating them up just for being born a certain way- their highest stress should just be dealing with homework and what clubs they want to be in. They should be able to walk hand in hand with those they love, just like Blaine says- they should be able to go to a dance with their partner and not be afraid.

(Blaine told her after his last birthday that when he'd closed his eyes and blown out the candles that he'd wished for love, wished for someone who looked at him and felt only respect and love, not disgust. Santana had told him, brash fifteen-year-old protective loving sister that she was, that she loved him, that anyone who didn’t was an idiot, but she hadn't told him that her birthday wish was the same thing.)

"I want you to be happy too," Blaine says quietly, and for just a moment Santana feels like whenever she decides to tell Blaine about the confusing, bewildering feelings that she's having, he'll accept her without a second thought.


	3. Grilled Cheesus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an alternate to One of Us. I love that number but it felt like it was trampling all over Kurt's beliefs. All he wanted was their support and they shoved their beliefs in his face even when he told them he just wanted their support. This is my remedy. Also, don't worry, a happier chapter is in the works. This is just a bit of frustration I have for the show being vented.

Kurt steps into Glee club, nearly at the end of his rope. The rest of the club, who are all already there (the bell rang ten minutes ago- school's long over) look up at him, taking in the dark circles under his eyes and his defeated expression.

"Listen," he says quietly, voice pleading, before anyone can say anything, "I honestly appreciate what you guys have tried to do for me. I appreciate that you want to help in your own way, the only way you know how." His voice grows a bit of an edge now, a bit defiant yet still pleading. "But it's too much, okay? Can you guys mind singing something that will help _me_? Not something religious, not something God-affirming, just a song that will help _me_ through."

Quinn's about to protest, to argue, but Santana and Mercedes take in the defeat in Kurt’s expression, the honest pleading in his tone, and they nod. "Of course, Kurt, " Mercedes says gently but firmly. "What do you want to sing?"

" _Will I_ , from RENT," he responds, "I understand if some of you don't know it, but it's quite easy. It's just a repetition of one stanza, that's it."

Then, tears already beginning to gather in his eyes, he begins.

 _Will I Lose My Dignity_  
_Will Someone Care_  
_Will I Wake Tomorrow_  
_From This Nightmare?_

Mercedes, Rachel, and Mr. Schue join in with the next verse, singing with Kurt.

 _Will I Lose My Dignity_  
_Will Someone Care_  
_Will I Wake Tomorrow_  
_From This Nightmare?_

Tina, Brittany, Sam, and Mike add their own voices, voices haunting in their own ways.

_Will I Lose My Dignity_  
_Will Someone Care_  
_Will I Wake Tomorrow_  
_From This Nightmare?_

Artie, Santana, and Finn begin to sing, each lending their own sad tune.

_Will I Lose My Dignity_  
_Will Someone Care_  
_Will I Wake Tomorrow_  
_From This Nightmare?_

Quinn and Puck finally join in, and it's all of them singing the last few lines. Kurt's hands are balled up, fingernails digging into his palms, and tears are gathering in the corners of his eyes, but his voice is strong and steady.

_Will I Lose My Dignity_  
_Will Someone Care_  
_Will I Wake Tomorrow_  
_From This Nightmare?_

When the song ends, Kurt nods to them all in thanks. "Thank you," he says, voice full of emotion, "I really needed that," and heads to his seat.

There is silence.


	4. Never Been Kissed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stop! In the name of love  
> Before you break my heart  
> Free your mind and the rest will follow  
> Be colour blind, don't be so shallow

After Blaine brushes himself off from Karofsky, they finally do head to the Lima Bean for lunch (there's no way Kurt's going back to school today. He texted his Dad to tell him that he wouldn't bee going to school and not to worry before shutting off his phone completely). Once there they discuss everything and nothing, Vogue to Broadway to the benefits of Lady Gaga v. Katy Perry. The conversation is light-hearted, both avoiding the topics of Karofsky, homophobia, and Kurt's confession from earlier about Karofsky taking his first kiss. Kurt laughs when Blaine tells him about the pranks Jeff pulls on all the Warblers while marveling at the fact that Jeff has a boyfriend and _no one at Dalton cares otherwise_ and Blaine grins at Kurt's tales of the New Directions and their antics, occasionally laughing about all of them. There's a sparkle of familiarity in his eyes that Kurt notices occasionally, as if Blaine has already heard stories like this before.

"Do you need a ride back to Dalton?" Kurt asks a couple of hours later, once they've thrown away their trash and are standing next to the door.

Blaine smiles and shakes his head. "Nah, I'm good. Jeff and Nick-remember my roommate and his boyfriend?-they're stopping by in about an hour."

"Are you sure?" Kurt asks, a bit concerned, but Blaine just waves him off.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I have some homework I need to do anyway. Have a great day, Kurt, and I hope to see you soon. Remember, you can text me whenever you want."

Kurt smiles. "Got it. Have a nice day, and once again thanks  _so_ much for everything."

"It's not a problem," Blaine says, "Bye."

"Bye," Kurt says, and walks out the door to his Navigator. Blaine watches to make sure he gets to his car safely before breathing out a small sigh and sinking back into himself a bit. It's a bit exhausting having to be endlessly dapper all of the time, even though being polite comes naturally to him. He didn't exactly lie to Kurt- he does have a ride coming, although a bit sooner and from a lot nearer than he said. He sits down at one of the couches in the back and opens his laptop, working on his homework until about a half hour later when the door chimes and a series of clicks alerts him to 'Tana's arrival. He looks up to see [her](http://vignette1.wikia.nocookie.net/glee/images/9/95/Troutymouth1_santana.png/revision/latest?cb=20111228084804) striding over to him, worry carefully (but not entirely) hidden behind a mask of normalcy. 

She plops down next to him nonchalantly, but he can sense her panic. "Why were you at McKinley today?" she hisses, eyes scanning every part of his body, and he knows she's looking for any injuries. She's made a habit of doing it whenever she's worried about him since that night when he was beaten up.

Blaine opens his mouth to answer but realizes that he can't. He can't tell her about what happened to Kurt- that would be betraying the secrecy of a newfound friend. He wonders if 'Tana could help Kurt out but realizes that one, she can't or she'll lose her spot on the social ladder, and two, that's kind of the reason Blaine didn't go to McKinley. "I'm sorry, 'Tana, I can't tell you," he says slowly, and she raises an eyebrow.

"You can't  _tell_ me?" she asks incredulously, and he shakes his head. "C'mon, hermanito, you know you can trust me," she says, and he nods.

"I know," he chokes out, "I just  _can't tell you._ " 'Tana pulls him into a fierce embrace, and he hugs her back.

"I won't make you tell me," 'Tana whispers into his ear, "Just know that if you ever  _do_ want to tell me, you can."

"I know, 'Tana," Blaine replies, and then they let go.

"Time to go home?" She asks, quirking a smile, and he nods, packing up his laptop.

"I have to get back to Dalton by the nine," he reminds her.

She rolls her eyes. "I know. You remind us every time."


	5. Cried When I Got That Phone Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so the time period between "Never Been Kissed" and "Silly Love Songs" is a bit delicate in this 'verse because I think I might accidentally upset future timelines by messing with it too much; however, this scene needed to happen. I can't see Santana not bringing up the stuff in this chapter to Blaine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title is from "It's My Life/Confessions II" which, as you all know, was covered by Glee.

As soon as Hummel leaves the room in tears after announcing he's transferring to Dalton ( _Dalton-_ Santana knows all too well why public school gay kids transfer, and it ain't for kicks), the New Directions erupt in a cacophony of noise and Santana takes the opportunity to duck out into the hallway (Hummel's gone by this point) and call her hermanito.

"Hey, 'Tana, what's up?" Blaine answers, chipper as normal.

"Cut the bullshit, hermanito," she snaps, "And tell me the reason why Hummel's transferring. Oh, and don't pretend to not know- I know the two of you have been getting friendly lately."

There's a pause as she waits for an answer, and just as she's about to ask again Blaine speaks, voice a bit fragile. "You can't tell anyone, okay? I swore I wouldn't tell anyone and if this gets around..."

She rolls her eyes but nods anyway. Then, remembering she's on a phone and he can't see her, she says: "I promise. Now, tell me."

"I can't tell details, but Karofsky did something really horrible to Kurt and he just  _can't_ stay at McKinley for his own safety. I think there may have been..." Blaine's swallow is audible and when his voice returns it's barely a whisper. "... _Death_ threats." Santana's jaw drops. She'd imagined  _something_ horrible, as you don't just transfer to Dalton on a whim especially she knows Mr. Hummel can't really afford the tuition, but that...that's nothing like what she'd pictured.

"I can't believe this happened right when his dad got _married_ ," she says softly, and Blaine _mm-hm_ s.

"I don't really know Kurt that well-though he seems like an  _amazing_ guy-" Oh, sounds like her hermanito has a crush (and on _Hummel,_ by dios), "And I'm really,  _really_ upset about what happened to him. The stuff he's gone through...I wouldn't wish it on anyone."

She thinks about how bruised and broken Blaine had been last year, how hard it had been to get him to open up about anything really emotional. She remembers the fear in his eyes, the way he flinched at loud noises, and how freaky it had been over the past few weeks as she saw Hummel starting to react the same way. She'd actually been starting to get slightly worried because she know Hummel and how he normally reacts to everything- that boy does  _not_ show fear- and how uncharacteristically cowed he'd seemed the last few weeks. "I wouldn't either," she replies quietly, "Not even him."

"Hey, that's my  _friend_ you're talking about," Blaine protests, and Santana recognizes the tone of voice he's using- light-hearted but tone a bit forced. She knows he's trying to distract from the main topic and she decides to let him as she doesn't really want to press the topic either.

"Oh," She says, smirking and she  _knows_ Blaine can hear it in her tone of voice, "Your  _friend? That's_ what you're calling it?"

"What else would you call it?" He asks, voice innocent as if he doesn't know what she's talking about, and she realizes that he isn't  _actively_ crushing on Hummel yet. Oh, thank dios, that would have been awkward. Still, she recognizes the tone of admiration in his voice as he talks about Hummel and she knows there's definitely at least the potential for a crush there.

"Oh, nothing," she teases, resisting the urge to smile. If anyone came out into the hallway and saw her smiling with that soft, fond smile she knows she has whenever she talks to Coop, Brit, or Blaine over the phone then she'll be sunk.

"Oh,  _really?_ " Blaine replies, and she knows that he's picked up on the teasing edge to her voice.

She chuckles. "Really, hermanito-" A swell of noise from the choir room and the tell-tale sounds of a piano beginning to be played reach her. "Oh, shit, hermanito, I've got to go. The club's as upset as they were last year when the L'Oreal bastardo betrayed us- they're not taking Hummel's transfer well."

"Wait, they're not blaming him, are they?" Blaine asks, pitch rising in defense.

"No, definitely not, but they're still muy triste over it all." She hears the female hobbit's voice caterwaul as she most likely butchers some overly melodramatic ballad. "Seriously, I got to go. See you tonight- we'll talk more at dinner."

"Okay. Bye, 'Tana. Love you."

"Love you too." Then she hangs up, snapping her phone shut and slipping it back into her bra. She braces herself for Man Hand's inevitable melodramatics and heads back in.


	6. Uptown Funk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot bunny. What can I say?
> 
> Also, this is old. I apologize ahead of time for how not polished it is.

"Are you excited for your brother's first public performance?" Mum asks Skylar, who's sitting in the seat behind her. They're on their way to McKinley, where they'll meet up with Mama, Dad, Papa, and Rory, who have all been there for longer than Skylar and Mum.

Skylar rolls his eyes at Mum's attempt at conversation. "You've asked me that three times since we got in the car, Mum."

Mum grins. "I know, squirt, it's just so exciting to see my other baby boy finally sing with the New Directions."

Skylar smiles, because despite his sarcastic response he really _is_ excited for the performance. "But yeah, I am excited."

"Great," Mum says, "I can't wait for the concert."

 -

"You mind if we sit next to you?" Skylar asks [Jane](http://40.media.tumblr.com/016ae0f35e0fab8750fc0ec72da7cda9/tumblr_ni121yhb6B1qeds6ko1_500.jpg) with a tap on her shoulder, and she jumps up from her seat with a grin on her face.

"Skylar! Ms. Santana, Ms. Brittany, and Mr. Kurt!" She shouts, hugging Skylar. "You guys came!"

"Of course we did- Rory's performing," Skylar says, voice a bit choked from him being squeezed so hard.

"Fantastic- please sit right by me," she practically demands, though of course politely.

"The girl knows what she wants," Mama says with a chuckle before she and Mum walk over together to the end of the row.

"I'll be right there," Dad says, "I just better check up on your Papa first. There's a reason why he's on the writing and directing teams, not the costume department." Dad winks at Skylar before going off to help Papa get the New Directions ready.

"You know," Skylar says as he sits down next to Jane, "Sometimes I'm really appreciative of the blazers and how simple they are."

"Tell me about it," she says emphatically, but she's smiling.

-

The New Directions end up doing "Rather Be", "Take Me To Church", "Chandelier", and "Cool Kids". Skylar has to admire the spunk they bring to their vintage numbers, something New Directions have been doing since his parents were in it. The Warblers, by contrast, bring a certain unity to songs. Though they've been branching out more lately (case in point, Jane and her Tightrope number), they are still more of a singular machine than a group of individuals.

Well, the Warblers and New Directions have always been that way, so it shouldn't be much of a surprise. 

* * *

 "You sure we're invited?" Skylar asks, a bit confused as to why two Warblers are being invited to a New Directions party, and Madison rolls her eyes.

"Uh, _duh_ , Sky," she says, tone matter-of-fact, and Rory smiles from his seat next to her. The two friends, Jane, Skylar (Madison's twin who Skylar's pretty sure will end up being Jane's first boyfriend), and Roderick are sitting at one of the booths at the Lima Bean, and the New Directions are just  _beaming_ at Jane and Skylar, "What would be without you two cheering us on?"

Jane, less suspicious than Skylar (probably because she hasn't lived with Rory her entire life), smiles back at the New Directions warmly. "Of course we'll be there, right, Sky?" She gives him a  _look_ and he sighs fondly.

"We'll be there."

\---

Skylar really hopes that he's dressed okay- jeans, green button-down, and loafers. He's always shared his Papa's predilection for boat shoes though thankfully not his tendency to not wear any socks, and though he knows every New Direction (though he's never really talked to Spencer, the football player, as he's normally at practice by the time Skylar drops by McKinley) he wants to make a good impression.

"Hey, Sky," [Jane](http://data.whicdn.com/images/171259581/superthumb.gif) says, and he turns to find her walking up the sidewalk to his car.

"Damn, Jane," he says with a grin, "You look nice." And she truly does, even in her plain white button-down, black headband, and jeans. She's a beautiful person inside and out and he's incredibly lucky to be her friend and  _wow_ he's being really sentimental right now-

She winks and hooks her arm through his. "You too, Sky. Now you're not allowed to be nervous because we're Warblers and we will  _own_ this party, okay?"

He nods, setting his jaw, and she grins.

"Then let's go!" She shouts, excited 

\---

After a few minutes dancing to some of the New Directions' singing (most notably Madison, Alistair, Trish, and Rory singing "Break Free"), a song starts that Skylar recognizes from too many trips in Jane's car.

"God, this is my song!" Jane shouts, recognizing the beat, before marching up on stage and grabbing a microphone.

 _This hit_  
_That ice cold_  
_Michelle Pfeiffer_  
_That white gold_  
_This one for them hood girls_  
_Them good girls_  
_Straight masterpieces_  
_Stylin', wilin_  
_Livin' in up in the city_  
_Got chucks on with Saint Laurent_  
_Gotta kiss myself I'm so pretty_

She grins as Roderick and Spencer join her on stage.  
  
_I'm too hot (hot damn)_  
_Call the po-lice and the fireman_  
_I'm too hot (hot damn)_  
_Make a dragon wanna retire, man_  
_I'm too hot (hot damn)_  
_Say my name you know who I am_  
_I'm too hot (hot damn)_  
_And my band 'bout that money_  
_Break it down..._  
  
_Girls hit your hallelujah (ooh)_  
_Girls hit your hallelujah (ooh)_  
_Girls hit your hallelujah (ooh)_  
_'Cause Uptown Funk gon' give it to ya_  
_'Cause Uptown Funk gon' give it to ya_  
_'Cause Uptown Funk gon' give it to ya_  
_Saturday night and we in the spot_  
_Don't believe me just watch (Come on)_  
  
_Doh_  
_Doh doh doh, doh doh doh, doh doh (Hah!)_  
  
_Don't believe me just watch_  
  
_Doh_  
_Doh doh doh, doh doh doh, doh doh (Hah!)_  
  
_Don't believe me just watch_  
_Don't believe me just watch_  
_Don't believe me just watch_  
_Don't believe me just watch_  
_Hey, hey, hey, oh!_  
  
_Stop_  
_Wait a minute_  
_Fill my cup put some liquor in it_  
_Take a sip, sign a check_  
_Julio, Get the stretch!_  
_Ride to Harlem, Hollywood, Jackson, Mississippi_  
_If we show up, we gon' show out_  
_Smoother than a fresh jar of Skippy_  
  
_I'm too hot (hot damn)_  
_Call the po-lice and the fireman_  
_I'm too hot (hot damn)_  
_Make a dragon wanna retire, man_  
_I'm too hot (hot damn) {hot damn}_  
_Bitch, say my name you know who I am_  
_I'm too hot (hot damn)_  
_And my band 'bout that money_  
_Break it down..._  
  
_Girls hit your hallelujah (ooh)_  
_Girls hit your hallelujah (ooh)_  
_Girls hit your hallelujah (ooh)_  
_'Cause Uptown Funk gon' give it to ya_  
_'Cause Uptown Funk gon' give it to ya_  
_'Cause Uptown Funk gon' give it to ya_  
_Saturday night and we in the spot_  
_Don't believe me just watch (come on)_  
  
_Doh_  
_Doh doh doh, doh doh doh, doh doh (Hah!)_  
  
_Don't believe me just watch_  
  
_Doh_  
_Doh doh doh, doh doh doh, doh doh (Hah!)_  
  
_Don't believe me just watch_  
_Don't believe me just watch_  
_Don't believe me just watch_  
_Don't believe me just watch_  
_Hey, hey, hey, oh!_  
  
_Before we leave_  
_Let me tell y'all a little something_  
_Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up_  
_Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up, uh_  
_I said Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up_  
_Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up_  
  
_Come on, dance_  
_Jump on it_  
_If you sexy then flaunt it_  
_If you freaky then own it_  
_Don't brag about it, come show me_  
_Come on, dance_  
_Jump on it_  
_If you sexy then flaunt it_  
_Well it's Saturday night and we in the spot_  
_Don't believe me just watch (come on)_  
  
_Doh_  
_Doh doh doh, doh doh doh, doh doh (Hah!)_  
  
_Don't believe me just watch_  
  
_Doh_  
_Doh doh doh, doh doh doh, doh doh (Hah!)_  
  
_Don't believe me just watch_  
_Don't believe me just watch_  
_Don't believe me just watch_  
_Don't believe me just watch_  
_Hey, hey, hey, oh!_  
  
_Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up (say whaa?!)_  
_Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up_  
_Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up (say whaa?!)_  
_Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up_  
_Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up (say whaa?!)_  
_Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up_  
_Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up (say whaa?!)_  
_Uptown Funk you up_  
_Aaaaaaow!_

Jane jumps down from the stage, bits of sweaty hair escaping from her headband, and jogs over to Skylar. "Next song we both know comes on," she says, catching her breath, "You and I are owning the stage."

Skylar grins. "Sounds good to me."

 

Bonus:

"Take Care of Yourself" is Rory's signature song, just like "Defying Gravity" is his dad's, "Teenage Dream" is his papa's, and "Valerie" is his Mama's. These are the songs they start humming during their downtime, the ones they always use to practice and warm up. Brittany and Skylar are similar in the sense that neither of them really have a go-to song, though Skylar does tend to like some of the more vintage songs like "Break Free" and "All About That Bass".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is anyone too attached to Spencer/Alistair, or can I pair Spencer off with someone else?


	7. Valerie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well sometimes I go out by myself  
> And I look across the water  
> And I think of all the things, what you're doing  
> And in my head I paint a picture

When the New Directions' turn is up Blaine is excited. For once it's not the Finn and Rachel show, which both Santana and Kurt have complained about at different times- Santana actually has a solo.

Two blond kids (who Kurt quickly identifies as Sam and Quinn in hushed whispers) start off their set list with "I've Had The Time Of My Life" which Blaine has to admit is pretty decent. Then the beat switches and _finally_ , Santana starts to sing.

And it's amazing.

(Not just including Kurt's hushed comments at the beginning before the full astonishment of Santana's performance sets in- there's something endearing about the way Kurt describes his sister with "she can be a bitch at times but all the New Directions can and _damn_ is she talented")

Blaine sits there in awe as his sister _owns_ that stage, her voice hands down better than anything he heard from Rachel Berry last year when Blaine saw the New Directions at Regionals. Blaine had known before now that his sister is talented, but the way she owns that stage blows him away. For a few short minutes the world (or at least the audience of their Sectionals competition) gets to see just how wonderfully talented his sister is and Blaine can't be prouder than he is in that moment when he sees his sister take her rightful place as the star.


	8. Silly Love Songs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Blaine's 'Blackbird' moment in this 'verse.
> 
> This is also the moment he realizes he's an idiot.

Okay, Blaine's ready to admit that he's just trying to distract himself from his crush on his best friend.

It backfires spectacularly, hilariously, and embarrassingly.

And Kurt is nothing but polite about it.

But then, in the Lima Bean, the truth is revealed.

"Was I supposed to think that all this meant that you liked me?"

Blaine is blown away.

"Wait," he said, stopping even as the line moves forward. "You like  _me_?"

Kurt raises an eyebrow but nods.

Blaine points to himself. " _Me._ Dorky, oblivious, horchata-loving  _me_."

Kurt's expression turns from one of nervousness to one of fond exasperation and he nods.

Blaine looks right and left before grabbing Kurt by the wrist and pulling him off to the hallway by the restrooms. "Okay, what's all the secrecy about-" Kurt begins, but Blaine pulls him in by the lapels of his blazer and kisses him square on the lips. Then he leans back and Kurt's hand reaches up to his lips, gently touching them as if he can't believe that just happened. "What was that...?" He asks quietly.

"I've been wanting to do that since Christmas," Blaine says, smiling.

"I've wanted to do that since  _Teenage Dream."_

*

Okay, Blaine has a boyfriend _._

An actual  _boyfriend._

Kurt Hummel is his _boyfriend_.

Okay, so no matter how many times he thinks it it's still as amazing as it was the moment he first got a kiss from Kurt.

When Kurt suggests the Valentine's Day performance at the Lima Bean to the Warblers in order to save face, Jeff asks him point-blank if he and Blaine are together.

The responding blush in Kurt and Blaine's cheeks answer his question, and the Warblers woop and applaud. After a round of good-natured teasing they agree to Kurt's proposition.

*

_You'd think that people would have had enough of silly love songs_

_But I look around me and I see it isn't so_

_Some people wanna fill the world with silly love songs_

_And what's wrong with that?_

_I'd like to know..._

_Cause here I go again..._

_I love you (I love you...)_

_I love you (I love you...)_

While he sees Kurt hugging Mercedes and Rachel, he decides to duck in near Santana, who hasn't smiled during the entire performance. He knows that she doesn't want anyone to know that she has a brother, a weakness to exploit, but he won't let his sister be left out when everyone else is enjoying themselves.

(And if he does that by teasing her, all the better.)

_Love doesn't come in a minute (Doesn't come in a minute)_

_Sometimes it doesn't come at all (Doesn't come at all)_

Anybody else would probably expect Santana to scowl, but just a moment she smiles at his teasing and he feels a sense of triumph as he "dances" back up to the Warblers.

_I only know that when I'm in it (Only know when I'm in it)_

_It isn't silly (at all), no it isn't silly (at all)_

_Love isn't silly at all, not at all_

_I love you (I love you...)_

_I love you (I love you...)_

_You'd think that people would have had enough of silly love songs_

_But I look around me and I see it isn't so, oh no_

_Some people wanna fill the world with silly love songs_

_And what's wrong with that?_

_I'd like to know..._

_Cause here I go again..._

[Blaine looks over at Kurt ](http://vignette3.wikia.nocookie.net/glee/images/b/b4/Tumblr_mlku4lGxsi1ra5gbxo2_250.gif/revision/latest/top-crop/width/195/height/195?cb=20130609171029)and finds him smiling back at him. Blaine sings the next line at him and he thinks Kurt is singing back. Either way, he falls just a little harder for Kurt then.

_I love you (I love you...)_

_I love you (I love you...)_


	9. I Could Have Danced All Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post Silly Love Songs.

Kurt and Blaine part in the parking lot with a kiss and a promise to see each other at Dalton on Monday. Then they each head off to their cars- Kurt heading to the Navigator where Finn is waiting (singing quietly the whole way over, of course, a smile across his lips) and Blaine heading over to where 'Tana is waiting.

_I only know when he began to dance with me_

_I could have danced all night_

Kurt unlocks the car when he's a few feet away and as he and Finn get in Finn asks, "So, bro, why are you so happy?"

Kurt pauses singing to raise an eyebrow at his stepbrother, and Finn quickly backtracks while Kurt starts the car. "Not that you're not happy normally, of course, but you're like _singing_  about it, man."

"Well, Finn," Kurt says, pulling out of the parking lot, "I have a boyfriend now." His tone dares Finn to argue, but instead of acting like he would have before the wedding Finn grins.

"Is it Blaine?"

Kurt flushes and punches Finn lightly in the shoulder before quickly replacing his hands on the wheel. "Gaga, Finn," he says, "You can't just do that."

"Do what?" Finn asks, sounding a bit confused.

Kurt sighs. "Be so...smart. Knowing. Teasing about boys."

"Well, I've got a lot to make up for, don't I?" Finn asks earnestly, and Kurt doesn't nod but he doesn't deny it.

"I think you're doing a pretty good job at being my brother," Kurt says instead, and Finn grins.

"'Course I am, little bro," he says, "I got a pretty chill little brother to hang out with."

Kurt's cheeks flush at the compliment even as he raises an eyebrow at the 'little brother' comment. "Finn, I'm older than you by three months. I'm not your 'little' brother."

"But you're littler than me," Finn argues, and Kurt sighs, a note fondness creeping in.

*

Santana's already at the wheel when Blaine slides into the passenger seat and drops his school satchel on the floor. She takes one look at his dreamy grin and raises an eyebrow. "Did you make out with Hummel yet?" She asks point-blank, and the strangled noise Blaine makes as well as the blush rising in his cheeks makes her smirk.

Then, to her utter delight, he turns to her and says, "Actually, yes. Yes, I kissed Kurt Hummel," but his voice does this breathy little 'I'm-in-young-love' thing on Kurt's name and she rolls her eyes. 

"He better treat you right," she says, and there's a note of warning to her voice, "Or else he'll have to deal with Auntie Snixx."

"And we don't want that, do we?" Blaine returns with a grin. "Don't want Auntie Snixx to come out. I kind of like him, 'Tana, I kind of want him in one piece."

"'Kind of' like him, hermanito?" She asks, raising an eyebrow, and he at least the composure not to blush again as he responds.

"He's my best friend, 'Tana, and I really, _really_ like him."

Santana isn't so sure how she feels about that, but: "I'm glad you're happy."

"Thanks, 'Tana."


	10. Can't Help Falling In Love With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can't Help Falling In Love With You is the twenty one pilots cover of Elvis' classic, for audio reference  
> Takes place during Comeback.

As much as Kurt misses McKinley, sometimes he's _really_ happy he goes to Dalton. For one, he doesn't have to deal with Finn drama (he loves his stepbrother, but _seriously_ , man?) and most importantly, he can serenade his boyfriend without any nasty looks. If anything, he'll get _aw_ s and applause.

Right before he and Blaine are about to part for their last classes of the day (Algebra II for Blaine and AP French for Kurt, who is fluent), Kurt quickly asks Blaine, "Do you mind staying after Warbler practice for a few minutes?"

"Of course I wouldn't," Blaine says, halting on the bottom step of the staircase with a slight crease of question between his brows. "Why? Is there a problem?"

Kurt smiles. "Nope. Just remember to wait, okay?"

"Okay," Blaine responds, and Kurt drops a kiss on his cheek before skipping off to class.

 

After Warbler practice Blaine hangs back, just as promised, and he's a bit surprised when Kurt walks over to him and pulls him up into a waltzing position.

"Um, Kurt?" He asks, raising an eyebrow, "What's up?"

Kurt grins conspiratorially. "You'll see in just a moment."

When the music begins to play, Blaine begins to understand. Kurt leads them dancing around the room as he sings gently, and Blaine marvels as he falls in love with Kurt even further as he sings.

 

_Wise men say_

_Only fools rush in_

_But I can't help falling in love with you_

_Shall I stay_

_Would it be a sin_

_If I can't help falling in love with you_

 

_Like a river flows_

_Surely to the sea_

_Darling so it goes_

_Some things are meant to be_

_Take my hand,_

_Take my whole life too_

_For I can't help falling in love with you_

 

Blaine smiles the whole time. He can't believe he has such a wonderful boyfriend, and-

All his thoughts stop as Kurt dips him, not even breaking tempo as he does so. In the split second he's staring at Kurt's eyes, the colors flickering between blue and green even as he looks, Kurt leans down and kisses him. Just a quick peck, short enough that Kurt can pull Blaine back up in time to sing the next verse, but it's magical.

 

_Like a river flows_

_Surely to the sea_

_Darling so it goes_

_Some things are meant to be_

_Take my hand,_

_Take my whole life too_

_For I can't help falling in love with you_

_For I can't help falling in love with you_

 

The music fades away and Blaine's left smiling warmly at his boyfriend. He leans his forehead against Kurt's and lets out a little, happy breath.

"I love you, you know that?" He whispers, unbelievably happy.

"I love you too," Kurt replies, voice light, and Blaine leans in and kisses him.


	11. A Night of Neglect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The events of "Night of Neglect" come after "Comeback" in this timeline but before "Blame It On The Alcohol". The Warbler side of "Original Song" stretches for two weeks in this 'verse and replace the Warbler events in "Sexy".  
> "Blame It On The Alcohol" went slightly differently in this 'verse as well, but that will be explained in a little while.
> 
> So, to recap:  
> Silly Love Songs  
> Comeback  
> Night of Neglect  
> Blame It On The Alcohol  
> Original Song
> 
> Got it?

"We could have handled it, but thanks for the help, hermana," [Blaine grins](http://40.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lk2iboHS141qa5w9eo1_500.png), "Even if we didn't need it."

Kurt's jaw drops. He doesn't know a lot of Spanish as he's taking French, but he's learned the basics. "Santana's your _sister_?"

Santana raises one perfectly sculpted eyebrow. "You didn't mention me, hermanito?"

"Didn't come up in conversation, sis. Despite what you may think, you and your bad bitch attitude do not feature in every aspect of my life."

Kurt is _gaping_  at them now. He has never heard Blaine cuss before now, but the crass language is falling from his lips as quickly and easily as polite, endlessly dapper words normally do.

Santana smirks. "I think you broke your boyfriend."

Blaine glances over at Kurt and notices his boyfriend's shock. He smiles kindly. "Sorry I didn't mention 'Tana before. I didn't really find it important at first, and then it was far too much fun listening to your opinions on her to tell you and stop that."

Kurt swallows as he realizes how many times a rant about the New Directions or Santana has turned into giving her reluctant back-handed compliments. "Well, that was unexpected," he says because he can't think of anything else to say.

Blaine grins and leans in to give Kurt a kiss on the cheek. "You'll get used to the idea."

Santana smiles at them, a genuine soft grin that makes Kurt see her in a more human way than he's ever thought of before, before her phone rings and she pulls it out of her purse. She flips it open. "Yeah?" She listens for a few moments. "Oh, fuck. Thanks, Almost Other Asian." She snaps it closed. "Sorry, hermanito," she says to Blaine, and she looks genuinely apologetic, "I have a mess to clean up. Have a fun night." She glances over at Kurt. "And Hummel, I'll give you the older sister talk afterward."

Kurt's eyes widen as she stalks away. "Blaine," he says, "I'm going to be getting the Talk from  _Santana Lopez._ Oh Gaga, I'm going to die tonight. I hope you'll be happy being single again."

"Don't worry, she's just a little protective," Blaine replies, "And besides, if I have to handle Burt Hummel then you can handle Santana Lopez."

Kurt looks over at his boyfriend and finds him grinning. "Touche."


	12. Blame It On The Alcohol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blame it on the goose  
> Got you feeling loose  
> Blame it on Patron  
> Got you in the zone  
> Blame it on the a a a a a alcohol  
> Blame it on the a a a a a alcohol

When Hummel spins the bottle around and it begins to slow, looking like it will land between Rachel and Santana, Santana's alcohol-addled mind makes a split-second decision. Rachel, who's still single, has a glint of lust in her eyes as the bottle spins, and though it will be traumatizing to both her and Hummel later to have kissed, at least they won't have to deal with the insanity of Rachel Berry. Santana isn't a single, insane, spotlight hogging midget with the strangest ideas about gay boys.

When the bottle finally stops Santana nudges it just a little and loudly announces, "Heads up, Hobbit, Santana's gonna get her mack on."

Hummel looks panicked, but Berry is pouting so that makes up for it.

(And honestly, Santana doesn't really get why Berry's upset. Like, seriously, Hummel’s pretty but he's not hot.

It's probably just the alcohol making Man Hands even more insane than normal.)

It's chaste, barely the slightest touch of lips, and honestly Santana thinks she's probably had more intense kisses with Blaine as children, but it's still a kiss with her hermanito's novio so ew-central. It's almost incest, in a way.

She smirks as she leans back, knowing to keep up appearances. "Not half bad, Lady Lips." Some distant part of her mind acknowledges the irony that if Hummel _were_ a girl she might actually be interested in him.

Hummel glares at her and it clicks that he's sober. She looks over at Blaine as Puck spins the bottle, eyes on Zizes, and sees his face scrunched up in almost puppy-like confusion. She knows he's had a drink or two- that must be boggling his mind nearly as bad as the fact that his sister and his boyfriend just kissed.

And once again- _ewww_.


	13. Original Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place after Kurt finds out that Santana is Blaine's sister. The events of "Night of Neglect" come after "Comeback" in this timeline but before "Blame It On The Alcohol". The Warbler side of "Original Song" stretches for two weeks in this 'verse and replace the Warbler events in "Sexy".  
> "Blame It On The Alcohol" went slightly differently in this 'verse as well, but that will be explained in a little while.
> 
> So, to recap:  
> Silly Love Songs  
> Comeback  
> Night of Neglect  
> Blame It On The Alcohol  
> Original Song
> 
> Got it?

_Girl you really got me bad  
_

_You really got me bad_

_Now I'm gonna get you back  
_

_I'm gonna get you back_

"From the bottom of my heart, Blaine, and because I love you so dearly, I'm going to be honest."

Blaine's not stupid. He realizes that Kurt 'being honest' is a preface for constructive criticism. 'Tana does the same thing. "Yes?" He asks.

"Your solos are breathtaking, Blaine, but they're also quite numerous."

Blaine raises an eyebrow in a move that eerily reminds Kurt of Santana, but the puppy-like look of confusion on his face belies it enough to not give Kurt _very_ weird vibes. "They're numerous?"

"Blaine, you're our lead soloist. You definitely deserve the position- your voice is amazing- but would it hurt anyone to split up some of the numbers between multiple soloists?"

Blaine tilts his head thoughtfully, pondering. "You'd have to ask Wes and the Council, but I'd be _completely_ fine with it. I don't want to steal solos from anyone else."

Kurt smiles and pulls him in for a kiss. When they finally break off (to catcalls and wolf whistles from a few of the other Warblers still in the hallway) Kurt smiles at Blaine. "You are wonderful, you know that, right?"

Blaine grins. "I try to be."

*

The first song, which is still  _Misery_ but with Nick and Jeff at the lead, goes fantastically. It's great for building up the tension, and then the segue into  _Raise Your Glass_ goes fantastic. Blaine's still the lead on this one, and in Kurt's unbiased opinion it was a great decision to keep him on lead for this song. Blaine leads the Warblers through the relatively simple choreography, grinning the whole time. Blaine's enthusiasm is evident throughout the whole song, and as Kurt looks out over the audience he can see the New Directions jiving along to the song, Finn and Santana included to his delight.

_So raise your glass if you are wrong,_

_In all the right ways,_

_All my underdogs,_

_We will never be never be, anything but loud_

_And nitty gritty dirty little freaks_

_Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass,_

_Just come on and come on and raise your glass_

Then, as the song ends, David, Kurt, and Thad move to the front to join Blaine. Blaine starts off the song, voice rising strong.

_I'm sailing away_

_Set an open course for the virgin sea_

_Cause I've got to be free_

_Free to face the life that's ahead of me_

Kurt steps forward with a smile. Blaine turns to him as he walks up, smiling at Kurt as they begin to sing together. As they sing they walk slowly around each other, not breaking gazes.

_On board I'm the captain_

_So climb aboard_

_We'll search for tomorrow_

_On every shore_

They turn to face the audience.

_And I'll try_

Kurt smiles as Blaine takes the next line alone.

_Oh, lord, I'll try_

Blaine does the same as Kurt sings his line.

 _Oh, lord, I'll try_  

Then Blaine spins around as the rest of the Warblers join in and he walks back into the group.

_To carry on_

As the group begins to do their side-stepping as Blaine folds back into the group and David steps forward to join Kurt in singing.

_A gathering of angels_

_Appeared above my head_

_They sang to me this song of hope_

_And this is what they said_

_They said_

Kurt steps back to dance with the rest of the group, Thad taking his place.

_David with Thad and Warblers_  
_Come sail away, come sail away_  
_Come sail away with me (Blaine: Let's)_  
_Come sail away, come sail away_  
_Come sail away with me_

_Come sail away, come sail away_  
_Come sail away with me (Blaine: Baby)_  
_Come sail away, come sail away_  
_Come sail away with me_

_Kurt with David:_  
_I thought that they were angels_  
_But to my surprise_  
_We climbed aboard their starship_  
_We headed for (Kurt with Warblers: the skies)_

_Thad:_  
_Singing_

_Blaine with Thad, David and Warblers (Kurt):_  
_Come sail away, come sail away_  
_Come sail away with me (David: Let's)_  
_Come sail away, come sail away_  
_Come sail away with me_

_Come sail away (Oh)_  
_Come sail away_  
_Come sail away with me (Oh-oh-oh-oh)_  
_Come sail away_  
_Come sail away (Wooh)_  
_Come sail away with me (Sail away with me)_

_Come sail away_  
_Come sail away (Yeah, yeah)_  
_Come sail away with me (Sail away with me)_  
_Come sail away (Woah)_  
_Come sail away_  
_Come sail away with me_

They finish in a line and the whole team bows in unison as the audience explodes with applause. Kurt looks up and finds the New Directions on their feet, shouting and clapping. Santana's on the end between Brittany and Finn (Quinn's on the other side of Finn holding his hand), clapping and whistling, an uncharacteristic grin on her face. Kurt glances over at his boyfriend as he straightens up and sees him looking at the New Directions too, a blinding grin on his face. A swell of pride rises in his chest as they file off of the stage, and as soon as they're out of view of the audience Kurt hurries over and pulls Blaine into a kiss.

When they lean back Blaine is grinning. "What was that for?" Blaine asks.

"Do I need a reason?" Kurt asks, raising an eyebrow.

"No, definitely not," Blaine says, shaking his head emphatically, "But that was  _particularly_ energetic."

"Just...you were so happy, and so was Santana, and so were the Warblers, and the New Directions. Honestly, it's the happiest I've seen everyone in awhile. Whether we win or not, I don't care. Seeing everyone so happy and giving that performance- that makes this the best day of my life."

Blaine grins. "Think I can make it better?"

Kurt smirks. "Of course you can."

Blaine pulls Kurt in by the lapels of his blazer and into a thorough kiss.

 


	14. Somewhere Only We Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm *handwaving* distances from canon. Dalton is fourty-five minutes away from Lima in my story, okay?
> 
> Also, I think I may have gone a bit third-person omnipresent during the song. Oh well, whatcha gonna do?

As [Kurt's](http://vignette4.wikia.nocookie.net/glee/images/e/e9/Kurt_Hummel.jpg/revision/20120829135924) exiting the Lima Bean after a much-needed Saturday coffee date with Mercedes and Rachel he finds [Santana Lopez](https://thegrapevinesa.files.wordpress.com/2011/04/vlcsnap-2011-04-28-16h25m47s133.png) leaning against his precious Navigator and scrolling through her cell phone. "What the hell are you doing on my car?" He asks, and she looks up at him and raises her eyebrow.

"You know, I still have no clue why Blaine's dating you but I'm sure I'll figure it out someday," She starts off, and he fixes her with a stink eye. She shrugs, not even paying attention to his glare, and continues. "Anyway, Blaine and the Warblers want to show you something at Dalton but they wanted it to be a surprise so they called me to get you there instead of one of them."

Kurt raises an eyebrow, mirroring her expression. "And why are you consenting to drive all the way out to Dalton on a Saturday?"

"Because there will be cute boys to flirt with," she snaps out, but something about the explanation rings false to Kurt's ears. When he continues staring incredulously at her she sighs. "Because my hermanito asked me to, that's why." Kurt's expression softens and he nods. Santana smirks. "Now get in the car, Hummel, we've got places to go." Then, to his shock, she pops open the passenger door without him unlocking it and slides in.

"By Gaga, this girl is going to kill me someday," Kurt mutters, and walks around to the driver's side.

*

They pull up to Dalton forty-five minutes later and surprisingly enough Kurt hasn't killed Santana yet. They've mostly sat in silence, occasionally squabbling over the music playing on Kurt's Ipod, but mostly Kurt just drove while Santana scrolled through her text messages. Sometimes Kurt thought he caught glimpses of Santana smiling fondly over certain texts, but every time he glanced back over at her to double check she was either scowling or smirking.

When they pull up to Dalton, Santana pops open the door before Kurt can even turn off the Navigator and slips out in a practiced movement that really emphasizes her legs (how does she  _do_ that?). "Hermanito says they're in the Main Commons. Even you must know where that is, right?"

He sighs as he gets out of the car. "Yeah, I kind of go here, Santana. You want to come along too?" 

She smirks (that's her default expression, really), spins on her heel, and saunters off toward the doors. Kurt rolls his eyes, quickly closes his car door, and locks the Navigator before following her into Dalton. Once in the doors he thanks his lucky stars that nobody's roaming the halls because it would be a pain in the ass to explain why Kurt Hummel, who is completely and totally out-and-proud, rainbow, gay-as-the-fourth-of-July, has a girl with him, much less Santana Lopez (who no one can really explain, except maybe Blaine).

They walk down the staircase and for a moment Kurt pauses, running his fingers along the railing. It's a tradition of his, a sort of good-luck-charm if you will. He gets moving again after a moment but Santana notices the pause (even though he was certain that she was busy with her phone). "What was that for?" She asks, raising an eyebrow.

"That's where I met Blaine," he says simply before moving on ahead of her, not noticing the way her mouth drops open for a moment before she closes it and starts walking again.

He stops in front of the ever-familiar doors to the Warbler Commons and opens them, holding it for Santana who rolls her eyes as she passes. Then he follows her and they are greeted by the Warblers lined up in two rows- the same formation they were in for Teenage Dream. Kurt and Blaine’s friends begin to hum, shit-eating grins on Jeff and a few other’s faces, and Kurt notices that one very important person is missing. He only has a few moments to take everything in, as well as try and identify the song, before [Blaine](http://vignette4.wikia.nocookie.net/glee/images/d/df/Teenagedream.png/revision/latest?cb=20130213130945) steps in with a smile and begins to sing.

_I walked across an empty land_

_I knew the pathway like the back of my hand_

_I felt the earth beneath my feet_

_Sat by the river, and it made me complete_

Kurt’s hands have flown to his lips, covering up a gasp as Blaine smiles at him, genuine affection evident in his smile.

Santana watches it all, taking in Hummel and Blaine's expressions. While Kurt may think that Blaine's expression is just affection, Santana knows Blaine and Hummel's expressions. She sees it between Father and Mama as well as Burt and Carole, sees it occasionally between Frankenteen and Man Hands. She  _always_ sees it between Blaine and Hummel, though, and she can correctly define it as love. Innocent, young love.

She has no idea how she feels about it- on the on hand, she's so incredibly happy that Blaine has found the boy of his dreams and fallen in love, but Hummel? Lady Lips, feminine  _Hummel_? She isn't so sure how she feels about that. She's also uncertain about him being so young. A sophomore in high school and he's in love? His heart isn't something that she can protect so easily.

It's so easy to hate Hummel for stealing her hermanito's heart, but then she looks at Hummel, takes in the tears of joy in his eyes, his blushing cheeks, and his barely contained smile and she feels conflicted. Even if she only grudgingly respects Hummel she can still appreciate any person who loves her brother. 

_Oh, simple thing, where have you gone?_

_I'm getting old, and I need something to rely on_

_So tell me when you're gonna let me in_

_I'm getting tired, and I need somewhere to begin_

_And if you have a minute, why don't we go_

_Talk about it somewhere only we know?_

_This could be the end of everything_

_So why don't we go_

_Somewhere only we know?_

After the performance, Blaine winks at Kurt before stepping away from the group to talk to Santana. Kurt desperately wants to talk to him, to kiss him until they're both breathless and then ask him what that performance was about, but Jeff gets to him first.

"Dude, who's the girl you brought in, and how does she know Blaine?" Jeff asks, speaking rapidfire as Nick, joined at Jeff's hip as always, walks right up behind the brunette Warbler. Kurt takes a moment to process the fact that the rest of the Warblers (who are all gathering around Kurt to find out an answer) don't know that Santana's Blaine's sister before answering.

"She's a mutual friend of Blaine and I," he says and then asks, "So, do you guys know why Blaine chose that song in particular?"

"Other than to see you blush, you mean?" Jeff jokes, and as if on cue Kurt's cheeks grow hot. Jeff snickers good-naturedly, as do a couple of the other Warblers. Then Jeff sobers. "He said he wanted to talk to you about it in private, but he mentioned something about you missing the New Directions. He said he wanted to do a number to show you that if you go back to McKinley you'll always have a place here."

Kurt's gaping, he's sure, as he was sure he'd been hiding it well. He loves the Warblers, don't get him wrong, he loves them dearly, but he prefers the New Directions' spontaneity and drive. The Warblers are wonderful but drama and tension drive him to be better, to perform and sing better. The Warblers were a haven and they have provided safety and a place to recuperate, but he knows that he longs to return to McKinley and face Karofsky as well as rejoin the New Directions. 

"Really?" He asks, and he's not ashamed at the way his voice cracks on the question.

Wes smiles. "Really," he affirms, "Once a Warbler, always a Warbler," and Kurt reaches out and hugs him. Wes makes a small _oomph_ of protest, but a moment later all the Warblers are crowding in for a group hug, laughing and grinning and complaining as they step on each others' toes.

This is what he'll miss about Dalton: a feeling of inclusiveness, of family and friends who will support him no matter what and won't cut him down for their own gain. All of his friends in the Warblers he can trust- he can't see any of them backstabbing him when he offers to help them.

Only a moment after they've all managed to get into a hug someone (one guess as to who) clears their throat. The group hug breaks apart as all the Warblers turn in unison to look at Blaine and Santana, who stares them down with a cool look. "Which one of you niños pequenos do I needs to interrogate?" She asks, raising an eyebrow, and Kurt grins as she focuses in on Wes. "You, gavel boy- you go first." Wes looks sufficiently terrified, and as the Warblers begin to break off and Santana drags Wes off to who knows where Kurt heads over to Blaine, who's smiling at him.

"You," Kurt accuses affectionately, pointing straight at Blaine's chest, "Are the most wonderful boy I've ever met."

Blaine shrugs. "I'm good with that," he says, mouth quirking into a cheeky grin.

"Oh, you idiot," Kurt says, mouth breaking into a grin.

"But I'm _your_ idiot," Blaine responds, and Kurt  pulls Blaine into a kiss.


	15. Rumors

"Hummel, you better not be cheating on Blaine because I will _end_ you."

Kurt closes his locker. "I'm _not_ cheating on Blaine and Rachel's insane. I'm helping out a friend and that's all I can say, but I would _never_ think of cheating on Blaine."

Santana's eyes narrow. "And why should I believe you?"

"Because Blaine trusts me. Just ask him- he knows what's going on and he supports me."

"I'll be talking to him tonight," Santana swears, still not relaxing. 

Kurt turns to look her square in the eyes and he notices how tense she is, how protective her stance is. "You really care about Blaine, don't you?" he says softly.

She frowns, but nods anyway. "He's...my hermanito." For a moment her expression softens. "I've always protected him." Then it hardens again as she glares at him, nearly giving him whiplash with the abrupt change in her emotions. "And if you break his heart I'll pour acid over every last Gucci shoe and Louis Vuitton bag you own."

"You already gave me that speech," Kurt reminds her, trying to cover up his horror at the idea of her destroying his precious collection, "And I promised you that it would never happen."

"Good," she says with a decisive nod, "I don't feel like run in my manicure today. Have fun in glee, Lady Lips, and if I find out that you're lying about Sam..." She draws one immaculately manicured fingernail across her throat in the universal sign for _you're dead._

Kurt smirks, trying not to show the terror that Santana Lopez inspires in the lower beings. "Got it, Diabla."

She smirks back, and for a moment Kurt thinks he sees something vaguely akin to affection curl her lips. "Adios, Hummel," she says, and then spins around on her heel and strides away.


	16. Dancing Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a bit of rock music, everything is fine  
> You're in the mood for a dance  
> And when you get the chance...  
> You are the Dancing Queen, young and sweet, only seventeen

Santana may not be ready to come out (as far from it as possible, in fact), but she's always supported her brother 100%. Though she wants to keep him safe, she knows that she can't hold him back from doing what he wants to do, and if he wants to go to Prom with Kurt Hummel then she knows she won't be able to stop him. He's as stubborn as she is in his own quiet way, and once he has his heart set on something she can't change his mind.

She hadn’t been able to for the Sadie Hawkins dance either.

*

Santana knows that asking Blaine and Kurt to take Prom pictures with her and Dave might be a bit much for the three boys. She knows, despite none of them telling her, that there is something deep, raw, and personal between them. Something happened to Hummel to make him run away. She may not know Kurt Hummel that well, but she does know one thing about the gay fashionista- he doesn't run from his problems. Something big must have happened to push him away to Dalton, something almost if not as big as her little brother's beating.

She's not blind- she picked up on Dave's closeted sexuality, Hummel's crush on her little brother, and Blaine's reciprocated feelings. She _knows_ things. She sees the way Hummel flinches when Dave comes near, the way he winces when Dave is brought up in conversation. There's something there, something that made him afraid to the point of no going back.

There's a reason why Santana still hasn't had a double date with her little brother, why she pointedly avoids asking him if he and Hummel want to take Prom photos together. 

 *

"Kurt Hummel."

The spotlight swings out over the crowd to her little brother and his date and in that moment [Santana](http://images4.fanpop.com/image/photos/21900000/Naya-Rivera-in-Prom-Queen-Season-2-Episode-20-naya-rivera-21998247-500-281.jpg) doesn't get angry over losing Prom Queen- she sees the fear in [Hummel's- _Kurt's_ \- face](http://tus.alekwasframed.com/0SCREENCAPS/0Glee/PromQueen3/55.jpg) before he runs, her little brother chasing after him. In a flash she sees herself in that same position if she came out, humiliated and alone.

She understands why Kurt runs and she understands how much courage it must take a few minutes later when he returns to the gym, a tremulous smile on his lips, and steps onto the stage to accept his crown. She understands how wonderful her little brother is when [he steps out onto the floor ](http://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/glee/images/2/2c/Warblerblaine.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20110511141005)and asks the male Prom Queen "May I have this dance?", that familiar, brave smile upon his face. Her heart aches for both of them even as she sings on with Mercedes.

But she's also proud, so proud, of the way Blaine's hand doesn't tremble as he pulls Kurt into a dance, instead bravely holding out in front of an entire crowd of people who hate him because she _understands_.


	17. Nationals Part 1

Blaine comes to Nationals sophomore year as Kurt's boyfriend. No one needs to know that Santana's his sister, and he can admire the frankly unique setlist planning process of the New Directions, who are like a second family to both 'Tana and Kurt.

_I don't like cities  
_

_But I like New York_

_Other places make me feel like a dork_

_Los Angeles is for people who sleep_

_Paris and London_

_Baby you can keep_

_Other cities always make me mad  
_

_Other places always make me sad_

_No other city ever made me glad except New York_

"So, stuff like this just tends to happen to you guys, then?" He asks Tina, offering her a Popsicle when they break off their run through New York singing about New York. Admittedly, it's a good song, but halfway through when they split off, girls running singing one way and guys the other, he plops himself down on the bench next to Santana and her policeman and entertains himself while waiting for everyone to return (still singing) to the fountain, at which point Santana jumps up to dance with them. He sits there, admiring their diverse yet cohesive function as a group on a song (he's pretty sure) that they've never even sang before. 

"If you mean the impromptu singing, then yeah, pretty much," she says, taking a lick of the Popsicle and nodding her thanks, "You know, if this happens again after the competition you're perfectly welcome to join in."

Blaine's response is to politely decline, but he's caught on the image of the rest of the [New Directions hanging out,](http://images.starpulse.com/pictures/2011/04/30/previews/Chris%20Colfer%20Kevin%20McHale%20Naya%20Rivera%20Ha-CSM-001460.jpg) cheeks flushed from exertion and laughing together even while certain members bicker.

(Three guesses as to who.)

"You guys are so interesting," he says, "I mean, you're at each other's throats normally but then you can pull something this inspired out of nowhere. Seriously, how does anyone have a chance against you?"

"Well, it has a lot to do with the fact that we tend to be very...eccentric. Like, last year at Sectionals we had to pull a setlist out of nowhere when the other teams stole ours. We barely won that one. And also, some members let their personal problems get in the way of singing. Rachel- that girl over there with the prominent nose- she's prone to dramatic stormouts. Quinn, the blond cheerleader who isn't hanging off of Santana, her, Puck and Sam (well, not so much anymore) and Finn, who I'm sure you've met as he's your boyfriend's stepbrother, always seem to be having some kind of drama going on between them. You're lucky- Kurt can be dramatic, but he never lets personal issues get in the way of performing. He just uses his personal issues to enhance his performances."

"And Santana?" Blaine asks, interested to hear Tina(who seems like an honest and nice person)'s opinion on his sister.

"Well, she's prone to her own brand of dramatics and bitchiness too, but she normally leaves it out of the choir room, which is nice." Blaine has to refrain from laughing. "And she  _does_ have a pretty nice voice. I mean, you saw  _Valerie_ at Sectionals- she was better than Rachel. Then again, Sam and Quinn were better than Rachel and Finn but no one seems to realize it." 

"What about you, Tina?" Blaine wonders if Tina will be as honest about herself as she has been about Kurt and 'Tana.

She lets out a hollow laugh, and Blaine somehow feels like he's struck a chord. "I don't get solos, so I don't have much of an impact on the performance. You know, I actually once got a chance to get a solo freshman year but Miss Rachel Berry threatened to quit if she didn't get it so I had to give it up."

Blaine's jaw drops. "She did  _what_?"

Tina nods. "There's a reason why I consider Rachel the most dramatic of the team and  _also_  a major reason why I think we don't work as well as we do. You see, she's a fantastic singer and the reason we won Sectionals freshman year but she's also the reason we nearly lost. She can't keep a secret to save her life, and I'm sure Kurt's told you the story of what happened at Sectionals."

No, he actually hadn't, but that was only because 'Tana had told him first. However, Blaine doesn't exactly feel the need to tell Tina that so he doesn't bother correcting her. Instead he just nods. "Well, since today's a pretty great day I don't want to ruin it by going on a longer rant, but needless to say everyone's personal brands of dramatics make everything interesting but also really hard to practice."

Blaine nods, not realizing that Tina's words are kind of prophetic.

*

When Finn and Rachel lean in for a kiss, Blaine winces. 'Tana and Kurt aren't going to get that Nationals win this year.

*

"Those _hijas de puta_ ruined everything just like they always do!" 'Tana rages, pacing the floor of Blaine's hotel room, which he volunteered to share with 'Tana, Lauren, and Tina just to help out with things.

"I know," Kurt says, nodding in agreement as he leans up against the headboard of Blaine's bed. Blaine and him are sitting together, hands held, while Tina and Brittany sit on the other bed, "We could have won and they screwed up everything. I mean, I'm all for them having their weird, inappropriately timed declarations of love, but  _not_ when it interferes with everyone else's chances at winning Nationals."

"Right, Hummel," 'Tana agrees vehemently, and Blaine's not the only person in the room who's eyes widen at 'Tana agreeing with Kurt, "Those _hijas de puta_ can't just pull  _mierda_  like that!"

Blaine winces. 'Tana's pissed, and rightfully so, but when she starts cussing in Spanish in every other sentence then she's really riled up.

"What did she say?" Kurt leans in and asks.

"You  _really_ don't want to know."


	18. Transfer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sibling goodness.

Blaine blurts out the news in the middle of a Lima Bean date.

"I'm transferring to McKinley."

[Kurt](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/a/a8/Chris_Colfer_2011_Venice_High_School.jpg/250px-Chris_Colfer_2011_Venice_High_School.jpg) nearly spits out his coffee in surprise, but he manages to swallow before responding. "You're transferring to McKinley?"

[Blaine grins](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/60/21/d0/6021d0951b7b52adc11f607d153bdade.jpg). "Mama and Father said I could when I asked. Santana seemed satisfied with the idea, and-"

"You  _finally_ told him, hermanito?" Santana's voice calls out from behind Kurt, and he turns to find [Blaine's sister sauntering over ](http://40.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lm09d9CEws1qeds6ko1_r1_500.jpg)wearing  _very_ short jean shorts, a white spaghetti-strap top, a short light blue denim pull over, a pair of sunglasses, and five-inch high platforms. "Dios mio, it took you  _forever."_

"Hello, Satan," Kurt says coolly as Santana yanks up a chair and plops down next to them, crossing her legs with a confident grace. "Mind telling me why you're interrupting my date with my boyfriend?"

"Your  _boyfriend_ happens to be my  _brother,_ Hummel," Santana says, "I have full rights to crash your dates whenever I feels like it."

Kurt turns back to face Blaine. "Do you have anything to say about this?"

Blaine just shrugs, the corners of his mouth twitching like he's resisting the urge to smile. "I'm Switzerland, sweetheart," he says, and Santana's grimace at the pet name makes Kurt’s heart soar.

Well, at least until Santana waves his credit card around lazily (how the hell did she get that?) in front of him before smirking, getting up without a word, and heading over to the counter.

"How did she-?" Kurt sputters, and Blaine just shrugs, eyes twinkling.

"I've learned to stop asking," he says honestly, then takes a sip of his coffee.

Kurt lets out a sigh of fond exasperation and takes a sip of his coffee as well as he waits for the she-devil to come back with his credit card. When she plops back down next to them, swinging one leg over the other and sipping her drink, Kurt takes the moment to ask, "So, does anyone other than Brittany or me know that you two are siblings?"

Santana chokes on her coffee, coughing hard. Blaine immediately grabs a water bottle out of his backpack, twists off the top, and hands it to her. She takes a swig and flashes him a grateful smile before turning to Kurt. "Hummel, no one knows and for now that's how I want to keep it. I can't protect mi hermanito," She sticks up a hand to cut off Blaine's protests, "if they know we're related. You don't tell, comprendo?"

Kurt recognizes the fierce, protective look in her eyes as the one that he himself wore any time last year when he thought about telling his father about the bullying, the distant relative of the look in Blaine's eye last year when he volunteered to come to McKinley and confront Karofsky. He nods, and Blaine pouts. "You two aren't going to talk to me about this?” He asks, but it’s more in a teasing than a serious way.

"Lo siento, hermanito, but if you're going to date Hummel then I'm going to have to exploit his weaknesses one way or another. Speaking of which, Hummel, have you told hermanito about your crush on the Jolly Green Giant last year?"

Kurt's cheeks go flaming red as Blaine raises an eyebrow. "What was that?" He asks.

Kurt resists the urge to smack Santana and sighs as he resigns himself to explaining the embarrassment of sophomore year. "Only if you tell Santana about the GAP attack," he replies, and Blaine's cheeks go a matching shade of red.

Santana grins wickedly. "Embarrassing story? I'm in."


	19. It's Not Unusual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not unusual, to be mad with anyone  
> It's not unusual, to be sad with anyone  
> but if I ever find that you've changed at anytime  
> it's not unusual to find out that I'm in love with you

Kurt is not the only reason Blaine was transferring.

Sure, he's the main reason, but Blaine can't deny that he's excited about being able to go to school with his sister after two years apart. And Santana, though she won't admit it, is looking forward to her brother being at McKinley as well. After all, she can't be the bad bitch protector if she isn't near him, right?

Blaine's excited to dance with his sister for "It's Not Unusual". He hasn't performed with her in public like that since they were kids and she'd volunteered to help him serenade his boyfriend, _in front of all of McKinley_ , as soon as he'd brought the subject up. She'd even offered up the use of her Cheerios to accompany him, which had earned her a bone-crushing hug.

So now he's [dancing with his sister](http://vignette3.wikia.nocookie.net/glee/images/4/4b/Blaintanasexy.gif/revision/latest?cb=20120616143948) while telling his boyfriend he loved him (through song). It's amazing- probably the highlight of the past few years (except for Regionals last year)- and he's convinced that it can only get better. 


	20. Maribel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt meets Blaine and Santana's famous Mama.

When [Kurt](http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mdfzi4zLL21qg25zco1_1280.jpg) knocks on the door, brimming with excitement from Blaine and Santana's performance of _It's Not Unusual_ , which is admittedly one of his favorite performances ever, he is not expecting the person who opens it.

"Well, hola," The [woman](http://static3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120517004105/es-glee/es/images/f/fc/MaribelLopez.jpg) who he assumes is Maribel Lopez-Anderson, Santana and Blaine's  _Mama,_ says with a smile, "You must be Kurt Hummel, the boy who's made my son so happy lately."

Kurt blushes. "I'm Kurt Hummel, yes," he says, offering out a hand to shake, "But I'm not sure I can take credit for  _ooph-"_ Mrs. Lopez-Anderson has bypassed Kurt's hand and is crushing him in a hug that would impress Burt Hummel himself.

"Thank you, Kurt," Mrs. Lopez-Anderson says quietly but fiercely, then she leans back to look at him and it's almost like whiplash seeing the carefree grin on her face. "So, you're my son's  _novio_?" She winks at him. "Well, I did raise three children with very good taste if I do say so myself."

Kurt's cheeks get even hotter. "Well, Mrs. Lopez, you did do a great job raising your kids. And I do love that dress as well- is that from March's edition of Vogue?"

Mrs. Lopez-Anderson grins. "Why yes it is, Kurt. And no need to call me Mrs. Lopez, Kurt, just call me Maribel."

Kurt smiles back at her. "Yes ma'am, Señora Maribel-"

"MAMA!" Santana shouts from down the hallway, "¿SON BRITTANY AND MERCEDES?"

Maribel turns around and Kurt is stunned at the lungs on his boyfriend's mother (though he really shouldn't be, as she's related to Santana and  _boy_ does that girl have a pair of lungs on her) as she shouts back down the hallway, "NO, MIJA, ES EL NOVIO DE TU HERMANITO!"

"HERMANITO!" Santana shouts, "TU NOVIO ES EN LA PUERTA!"

"DAME UN MINTUTO POR FAVOR!" Blaine shouts back, "I HAVE TO FINISH GETTING READY FOR MY DATE WITH KURT!"

Kurt smiles at Blaine's words, and Maribel takes notice. "So, Kurt, I think you and I need to have a talk," she starts, and Kurt's eyes go wide.

"Please, Señora Maribel, I've already gotten the talk from Santana," Kurt says, gesturing wildly, but Maribel just smiles.

"Si, cariño," Maribel says with a smile, "I know you've gotten the 'break his corazon and I'll break your legs' speech, but I bet she didn't thank you for what you've done for Blaine. Kurt, I just want to say gracias from the bottom of my corazon for what you've done for mijo. He's smiling so much more ever since you've come into his life and I'm so glad for it."

"I appreciate your gratitude, Señora Maribel," Kurt says, "But honestly it's not necessary. I love him and it makes me happiest when I see him happy."

Maribel grins. "Then I think you're just perfect for my son."

 

"I'm here!" [Blaine](https://gleeksunited.files.wordpress.com/2011/10/blaine.jpg) cries as he runs down the stairs, pulling on his hat as he does. When he sees his mom standing next to a blushing Kurt he sighs. "Mama, have you been embarrassing me?" He asks teasingly.

"No, mijo," his Mama says, dropping a kiss to his cheek as he reaches them, "Kurt and I were just having a little talk. Tu novio has my full approval."

Blaine grins. "I'm glad, Mama, though I had no doubt that he would." He takes Kurt's hand. "So, the Lima Bean?"

Kurt nods. "The Lima Bean. Adios, Señora Maribel," he says.

"Keep him, I like him," Maribel laughs as Blaine and Kurt head off to Blaine's car, and Kurt squeezes Blaine's hand with a laugh.

"Looks like you're stuck with me," Kurt says.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."


	21. Purple Piano Project

This has got to be the best day of Blaine's life. Honestly- he's joining the New Directions and this year he'll be able to sing with Kurt _and_ 'Tana.

But Finn's cold to him, giving him a cold shoulder while Blaine at least gets half-hearted applause from everyone else.

And then Mr. Schue kicks 'Tana out of the club, saying that she wasn't as loyal as everyone else. Blaine nearly jumps and protests, about to defend by reminding everyone how she quit the fucking Cheerios for the New Directions and has stayed even after being screwed over for every solo opportunity, but 'Tana gets there first.

She rises from her seat with a bitch-glare that seems to have the power to strike Mr. Schue dead. "You know what, Mr. Schue? Fuck you and your biased club. Santana Lopez is too talented and too much of a star for the New Directions. I've tried being a team player but this is too much." She strides toward the door, each movement fluid and confident, and the rest of the club can only stare in silence, mesmerized by the rhythmic swishing of her skirt and ponytail. 'Tana pauses at the door and turns to face them. Blaine almost expects her ever-familiar smirk to reappear, but instead her expression is stone cold. "You will regret this, Mr. Schue, when I _kick your ass_ at Sectionals."

Then she whips around and struts out, slamming the door behind her.


	22. You Can't Stop The Beat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever since we first saw the sun  
> A man and woman liked to shake it when the day is done  
> And so I'm gonna shake and shimmy it and have some fun for today  
> You can't stop the motion of the ocean or the rain from above  
> You can try to stop the paradise we're dreaming of  
> But you cannot stop the rhythm of two hearts in love to stay  
> You can't stop the beat

Blaine's first performance with the New Directions the next day, even with the damper of 'Tana not being there, is exhilarating. The beginning is a bit slow, with Rachel's solo good but dragging a bit, but then they all jump up and begin to dance and sing. Kurt, Mercedes, and Artie take the remaining solos as they rush around the stage in what is the complete opposite of the Warblers. The Warblers are cohesion and order while the New Directions are chaotic and wild yet still somehow perfectly in tune with each other.

He's not sure which he honestly prefers, but he does know that he wants to fit in with a group as well as these people he's heard stories about for two years do. The Warblers were fantastic, and he loved being appreciated and getting to solo, but he hopes that someday, maybe even this year, he'll be able to be not just respected and appreciated but truly a part of team who ends up becoming his family just like 'Tana and Kurt have done here.

He also knows that all the stories Kurt and 'Tana have told him have not been one bit exaggerated. 

 _Oh, oh, oh, you can't stop today as it comes speeding down the track_  
_'Cause yesterday is history and it's never coming back_  
_Cause tomorrow is a brand new day and it don't know white from black_  
_Cause the world keeps spinning round and round_  
_And my heart's keeping time to the speed of sound_  
_I was lost 'til I heard the drums then I found my waayyyy_  
_Cause you can't stop the beat_

The song ends with everyone high-giving each other, the high from all the singing and dancing evident in their smiles and flushed faces. Blaine ducks around a few of them, only really stopped by Tina who high fives him and says "Great job, Blaine!" which nearly makes Blaine pause in shock because of the kind of icy reception he got yesterday. He keeps going, though, until he gets to his boyfriend, who is grinning and hugging Mercedes while all the while carrying on a conversation with her about...something. Blaine stops for a moment, smiling at the sight of Kurt so happy, as he waits for them to separate.

A few moments later Mercedes pulls back and, with a knowing smile, gently turns Kurt around and pushes him toward Blaine. "Blaine!" He crows, rushing over, and Blaine only has a moment to register Mercedes' wink before Kurt is holding his hands, eyes sparkling and a smile on his face, "How'd you like your first first performance? Was it as great as I said it would be?"

"It was great," Blaine admits, squashing down the small traitorous bit of him that says that it would have been better with 'Tana here. "You guys are fantastic, and I love being able to dance without rules, and you guys are just all so  _talented_."

"I bet I can make it even better," Kurt says, smirking, and Blaine grins.

"I bet you can," he replies, and Kurt's eyes flash a little as he looks at Blaine's lips. Blaine's grin grows a little knowing that his boyfriend wants to kiss him as he wants to kiss Kurt.

"Okay," Kurt says, "Let's go somewhere else." Blaine frowns a little and raises an eyebrow, not quite getting why they can't kiss right here, but Kurt answers his question. "They're still getting used to the whole "I have a boyfriend and he's at McKinley" thing. I think kissing in front of them would be potentially traumatizing. Well, for the boys at least. I think a few of the girls might enjoy it."

Blaine rolls his eyes but nods anyway. "Know any good corners?"

"Don't I ever," Kurt says, grinning, then grabs Blaine's hand and gently pulls him along. "Looks like it's _my_ turn to show you my school."

Blaine grins and follows happily. 


	23. West Side Story/First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No bar scene in this 'verse. It just doesn't work with this Blaine and his motivations/personality.
> 
> Make of our lives, one life  
> Day after day, one life  
> Now it begins, now we start  
> One hand, one heart  
> Even death won't part us now  
> -One Hand, One Heart

It's the opening performance of the play and Blaine and Kurt are standing to the right off-stage and watching as Santana leads the cast in "America".

"She's really talented," Kurt says quietly. Blaine can't tear his eyes away from 'Tana, owning the stage as always, her red skirt twirling across the stage.

"I know," Blaine whispers, "She's magnificent."

"I swear, Blaine," Kurt whispers fiercely, "If she can't get places with that talent of hers then I'm not going anywhere."

Blaine frowns. 'Tana is immensely talented, but Kurt's just as talented as she is. Finally tearing his eyes away from his sister he looks back at Kurt. "You're just as breathtaking as she is," he says.

Kurt blushes but a smile lights up his face. "You're biased."

"On both your behalves? Well, yeah. I love you both. But because I love you I _must_  be honest, and Kurt, you and 'Tana are both unbelievably talented."

"So are you," Kurt protests, but he leans forward and pulls Blaine in for a kiss.

* 

After the play finishes and the last curtain falls Kurt ambushes Blaine and Santana backstage, who are discussing something animatedly. "You two were amazing!" Kurt gushes. "Santana, you were fantastic, and Blaine, I mean, wow..."

Kurt flushes, cringing at the blatant fanboying he was just doing, but Blaine grins at the message. "You were great too, Kurt," he says, entwining his fingers with Kurt's.

"Yeah, you were both great, Hummel," Santana says, a tone of exasperation to her voice but a genuine smile on her face.

"Aw, was that an actual compliment from Santana Lopez?" Kurt teases. He leans in to give Blaine a peck on the cheek but Blaine freezes before he gets there, jaw dropping. Kurt raises an eyebrow. "Honey, are you okay?" He asks.

Blaine shakes his head, and a blinding smile starts making its way onto his face. "Father's here. He said he'd be busy at the hospital all night."

Kurt turns around, and true to Blaine's word his parents, Finn, and Blaine's parents are all backstage. "C'mon, then," Kurt urges, pulling Blaine over to them, "Let's go say hi." He calls over his shoulder, "Santana, you're welcome to come with."

"I'll be a moment, Lady Hummel," she shouts back, "I've got to go find Brit and Quinn."

Kurt grins at that and stops in front of Blaine and his families. "Hello, Mr. Anderson," he greets Blaine's father politely, "And hola, Señora Maribel."

Maribel smiles. "It's nice to see you again, Kurt."

"Yes," Mr. Anderson says, smiling the exact same smile as Kurt has become overly familiar with on Blaine, "It's nice to meet you, Kurt. Your family's very nice."

"Thank you, sir," Kurt replies.

"Dude, you were both great!" Finn shouts, and for what is probably the first time since Blaine transferred he has something nice to say to Blaine. Blaine's surprise is plain, eyes wide and jaw dropped, but Finn doesn't seem to notice. "I mean, Kurt was great as that cop and Blaine, wow, man, you and Rachel were great. Rachel, especially, but you were good too."

"Thanks," Blaine says, not wanting to ruin this by saying anything more that might remind Finn that he doesn't like Blaine (Blaine doesn't know why, but there must be a reason).

"Oh, there's Rachel!" Finn says, catching sight of his girlfriend. "Gotta go, guys, catch you later!" He runs off after her and catches her in a hug complete with them beginning to make out, at which point Kurt and Blaine avert their eyes.

"Hey, Kurt, do you mind if Carole and I go catch Artie, Miss Pillsbury, and Coach Beiste and congratulate them on the great job that they did on the directing?" Burt asks.

"Not at all," Kurt says with a smile, and then his Dad and Carole leave.

"So, Blaine," Mr. Anderson says, "We're all planning on having dinner together, the Hummel-Hudsons and us, but then your Mama and I are planning on going to Columbus for an evening show. Can we trust you and your sister to take care of yourselves?"

Blaine has to work very hard at not glancing over at Kurt. "Yes, sir," he says, and his father smiles.

"Thanks, Blaine. If you don't mind, we're going to go find your sister and congratulate her."

"I don't mind at all," Blaine replies. "Oh, and she's probably with the girls in the dressing room."

"Thanks," Maribel says, and then they leave as well.

Blaine turns to Kurt as soon as they're out of sight. "Tonight at my house?" he asks.

Kurt smiles. "Of course," he says, and then leans in for a kiss.

* * *

Blaine understands now why Santana has sex so often, why she craves it so much. He doesn't quite understand how she can have it with people she doesn't love, but the act of sex itself, the act of being so close and intimate with someone-  _that_ is indescribable. Mostly because it's an incredible feeling to be so close to Kurt, to get rid of this one last barrier between them, but also because, well, he's a teenage boy, and having sex with his boyfriend is  _awesome._

But what's as awesome as sex, maybe even better? Waking up right next to his boyfriend the morning afterward.

"Good morning, sleepyhead," Kurt says as he blinks awake and finds himself facing Kurt, who's smiling softly at him with an undeniable expression of fondness. "How were your dreams?"

"Good morning, love," Blaine says, smiling. "Beautiful, because you were in them."

Kurt's smile transforms into a grin and a moment later Blaine finds himself engaged in a round of languid kisses.

It's pure bliss.

*

What's the  _not_ awesome part? Walking into the kitchen with Kurt and finding [Santana](http://cdn2-www.afterellen.com/assets/uploads/2013/03/glee-tweets-417.jpg) sitting at the table in her pjs, flipping through a magazine. "So, did you boys get it on last night?"

She smirks as both of their faces go flaming red. "Attaboy, hermanito. Hope he was a better lay than his stepbrother."

"Shut up, 'Tana," Blaine snaps, but his blushing cheeks contradicts the order.

Santana smirks and winks at him as she gets up and walks by. "Fine, hermanito. Long as he treats you right I have no problems." She stops at the door. "Also, hermanito?" She adds, tone mock-helpful.

"Si, 'Tana?" Blaine asks, dreading the reply.

"Might want to cover up that hickey on your neck," she replies, and then sprints upstairs as Blaine groans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Detail cut from this chapter because I couldn't find a good way to fit it in:
> 
> Mr. Anderson and Mrs. Lopez-Anderson are there in the audience with the the Hummel-Hudsons- Maribel sits right next to Carole.


	24. Rumor Has It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Info for this verse:  
> Blaine's father remarried after Blaine's mother died when he was a small child. Blaine also refers to Santana's mother as "Mama" and they all regard each other as full-siblings. Cooper and Blaine had the same birth mother, who Cooper remembers better.
> 
> Blaine's father did have a stage where he didn't fully accept Blaine's sexuality but since meeting Burt, combined with his wife's full acceptance of a child she did not birth, sway him to also accepting Blaine's sexuality.
> 
> Oh, and:  
> Their dad: white  
> Santana's mom: Latino  
> Blaine's mom: Filipino

Blaine is more furious than he's ever been before, even counting when he shoved Karofsky in the hallway the Night of Neglect. Finn Hudson just publicly outed his sister against her will, and _no one_ is allowed to do that.

"I hope you'll forgive me someday for murdering your stepbrother," he says in all seriousness to Kurt as they enter the empty choir room, fists clenched at his sides in an attempt to keep calm. His carefully controlled 'Lima Heights' side is coming out, and he is fucking _pissed_.

"Oh don't worry, honey," Kurt replies, and the seething edge to his voice has Blaine glancing over at his boyfriend in shock. Kurt is in full-on bitch-mode, complete with the famous bitch glare, "I'm right there with you. _No one_  gets unwillingly outed on my watch, remember?"

Blaine does remember quite clearly, in fact- Kurt had nearly let himself die rather than expose Karofsky. Once again Blaine stabs Santana's name on his phone, willing her to pick up the phone wherever she is.

"C'mon, 'Tana," he mutters, just as his phone chimes.

"What do you want, hermanito?" Santana sniffles into the phone, and even though Kurt knows that it's Santana the sound is so incongruous with his normal image of her that it takes him a moment to assimilate the sound.

"I want to come comfort you," Blaine says honestly, and for a moment Kurt thinks that she'll reject him but then-

"Bleachers, Skank hideaway. Please come here." _  
_

***  
They get to the bleachers and duck underneath, heading for the beat-up sofa the skanks use for hanging out. As soon as Blaine sees the bedraggled state his sister is in he sits down next to her and wraps her in a tight hug. She buries her face in Blaine's shoulder and hugs him back, and [she chokes out,](http://www.shewired.com/sites/shewired.com/files/1/imce/gleemash9.jpg) her voice harsh and broken from sobbing, "I haven't even come out to Papa yet and I don't have any idea how he'll react. Mama will accept me, but what about Coop? I'm not his true sister. Abuela's going to hate me, hermanito. She still isn't speaking to you."

Blaine runs his fingers through her hair, alternating humming some soft song in spanish and talking. Her muscles noticeably relax, untensing. "Coop loves you, 'Tana. You're his little sister as much as I'm his brother. Papa will accept you, I promise, as soon as he gets over the shock. That's what he did for me. And abuela?" Blaine pauses, frowning for a moment before resuming a calm expression, "Well, you've always been her favorite. If anyone has a chance to change her mind about something then it's you."

"She didn't accept you," Santana protests quietly, and Kurt suddenly feels like he's intruding on something  _very, very_ sensitive to Blaine if the flash of pain in Blaine's eyes is anything to go by. Blaine keeps stroking her hair, humming that song and being calm, but Kurt feels like there's some buried there that he can't see.

"She's always approved of you more, 'Tana. She loves you and your fierce, bitchy attitude. She's never liked me that much from the beginning- I was always too much of a  _fag"_  he spits the word, a single tear leaking down his cheek, "for her to accept me."

"Whoa, hermanito," Santana says, leaning back, her normal fierce expression back, "Don't you  _ever_ call yourself that."

Kurt sinks into the cushion on the opposite side of Blaine. "She's right, Blaine," he says, "You are  _not_ what they call you. None of us are."

***

"Finnegan Hudson, you're going to apologize _now_ ," Kurt says as he appears in the locker room after Finn's gym class, the last class of the day, arms crossed and best bitch-glare on.

"For what?" Finn asks, "I just insulted her back after she attacked Rory and me. And besides, I covered for her after she slapped me. That's enough."

"Be that as it may, that is _no_  excuse to out someone, Finn," Kurt seethes, "Or don't you remember what I had to go through in junior year? Karofsky threatened my _l_ _ife_ and Blaine was beaten into a _coma_  in his sophomore year. In lesser news, I got slushied and voted Prom Queen and called names and tossed into dumpsters and Blaine was excluded by his friends and family. There's a reason people take awhile to come out, Finn- the world makes their lives _hell_." He angrily wipes a tear away that had begun gathering beneath his eye. "It- you included- made _my_ life hell. Santana may be a bitch sometimes, but she doesn't deserve that. _No one_  deserves that. So you better go get your ass over to the Glee Club and come up with some way to make it up to her or I will personally hand your ass over to Coach Sue to do whatever she wants with you." He grins a devious little smirk, watching as his brother squirms in terror under his gaze. "Now  _go,_ you idiot, before I tell Dad."

And Finn runs out of the locker room.


	25. Rumor Has It pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Santana's POV of the events of Rumor Has It.

She has spent all of her high school years trying to keep this under wraps, trying to keep this age as she figured it out and then later because she didn't want anyone to be able to use it against her. She's not strong like her hermanito, dead-set in her beliefs and willing to accept whatever abuse gets thrown at her for who she is.

And that's the thing, really: she knows what she is. She's not denying it, at least not to herself- she's acknowledged that part of her- but she's not ready to tell everyone else. She saw what happened to her hermanito at his old school, saw it drive Kurt from McKinley for awhile, and she's not ready to confront it like they have in high school. 

And then, after a stressful week that she just wants _over already_ , she pushes Frankenteen a little further than usual and he _outs her to the entire fucking school_.

She can't process anything at first, can't really do anything except freeze, just for a moment, and then resume coolly walking away.

_Don't show weakness, don't show fear, just keep going-_

Her legs propel her away from the hallway with people's cruel stares and mocking whispers and gossiping ears and to the Skank area, where she knows she'll go unheard and unseen. Some girl is smoking but they avoid eye contact as Santana plops herself down on the battered sofa and curls into herself. She knows she has to go to the auditorium later for their performance (which is so personal now) but now she can't face everyone in that building, can't face their judgement.

So she curls up on that sofa and cries, because that's what will make her feel marginally better. She sits there and cries because she has no idea how her friends will respond, how her family will respond-

Oh dios, what will her abuela say?

*

By the time she's done crying her soul out on her brother's shoulder (and it's times like these that she thanks the Lord that she has the world's greatest little brother because she can't imagine getting through this without him) and helping Kurt convince Blaine that what Abuela thinks doesn't matter, it's nearly time to head down to the auditorium.

"How do you want handle this?" Kurt asks, and for once she doesn't care that he's seen her at her worst, her weakest. She's too exhausted to care right now, and she realizes that she's going to have to perform as if she's at her best. She has to admit that Kurt is trustworthy, as he's kept her and Blaine's secret all this time, and so she can trust him not to gossip about her crying all over Blaine.

"I'll head in first, then you two can go in and- oh, mierda, I made you two miss the last block," she says, frustrated. Blaine's the perfect student, never missing class unless he's puking with a fever, and he and Kurt just  _skipped class_ for her her.

Blaine shrugs, then smiles at her. "I'd rather hang out with my sister than go to class."

"And Kurt?" she asks, because she  _does_ feel guilty about him too.

"It's fine," Kurt says, waving it off. "I know what it's like to skip school because of last year. I know how important it can be emotionally to get away from everything."

For a moment she stares at him, remembering all the shit he went through last year that was horrible enough to make him transfer to Dalton, and realizes that Kurt Hummel, Blaine, and her are more alike than she'd perhaps like to admit.

"Alright, then," she says, "I guess it's time to go onstage. Wish me luck, hermanito?"

He smiles, and the sight make something inside of her crack a little because even when smiling he's so concerned, the worry in his eyes so evident. Blaine's not supposed to be the concerned one, the one who has to worry about her-

"Knock 'em dead and kick our asses," he orders her, and she can't help but smile at his familiar teasing despite her broken heart.

"Si, Señor," she replies, mock-saluting, and they both break out unto desperate, near-hysterical giggles that somehow feel like they're providing relief, alleviating the pain in her heart.

*

[Santana](http://40.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_ltpqgcx45i1qeds6ko1_r3_500.jpg) walks onto the stage with Mercedes and the Troubletones, feeling bolstered by the girls' quiet acceptance. Not one of the girls in the Troubletones said a word when she walked into the dressing room earlier, and somehow their silence feels reassuring. She knows some of them are judging her, but the fact that none of them insulted her as she walked in- that felt good.

Still, she feels fragile as she walks out, about to face the New Directions for the first time since she was outed (save Blaine and Kurt, of course). They'll all be sitting there, watching her, unable to deny what's she sure most of them already knew.

Then the music begins, the spotlight comes on and Mercedes begins to sing. Santana looks out at all of them and knows that for a few moments they'll all be staring at Mercedes as she belts out a fantastic rendition of 'Someone Like You' before she has to sing her part. Well, not Blaine- her hermanito is staring at her, eyes tracking her as she dances across the stage. She swallows as she looks at Blaine, seeing the concern on his face. She executes each dance move, each punch, in unision with the other girls, and she tries to believe that Blaine's concern is unwarranted.

Then she steps forward at her part and watches as everyone's eyes go to her. She takes a deep breath and then sings, trying to ignore Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry muttering. She's had enough of him today, and instead she focuses on Blaine and Kurt whenever she has to look out at the crowd.

_Don't forget me_

_I beg_

_I remember_

_You said_

She looks over at [Brit](http://popcrush.com/files/2011/11/glee-mash-off.jpg) as her girlfriend dances past her, watches how optimistically happy her girlfriend can be even though Santana was just outed, their relationship exposed. It's admirable in the way only Brit can be, that kind of relentless, contagious happiness that Santana can only dream of. She sees it in Brit and Blaine everyday- the conviction that no matter what, things  _will_ get better.

_I heard that you settled down_

_That you found a girl_

_And you're married now_

_I heard that your dreams came true_

_Guess she gave you things_

_I didn't give to you_

She moves back into formation as they slide into the next round of Rumor Has Its, eyes searching the crowd for their reactions. Most everyone is watching the performance in admiration, Blaine still concerned and Kurt looking at them with a fierce, proud expression that Santana's only ever seen aimed at her by her family.

Then she looks at Finn, sees him muttering a comment to Rachel, and she tries to summon up forgiveness. She knows that she insulted him, that she provoked him in the hallway, and she tries to forgive him for destroying her life.

_Don't forget me_

_I beg_

_I remember_

_You said_

Santana looks out at everyone and she realizes that she can't forgive Finn Hudson. He  _destroyed her life_ , ruined everything she'd worked for, and biggest of all she knows the consequences that come with being outed. She watched it happen- she lived Blaine's exile to Dalton, watched every day his broken body was forced to heal itself. She watched him hobble around on those fucking crutches for weeks, watched him cave in on himself before finally pulling out of the state of fear a metal baseball bat had driven him into. She's seen the effects being outed had on Kurt, watched him get slushied and thrown in the dumpster and forced from the school he'd once called home. She watched as he grew pale and afraid, watched as he was harassed into near-oblivion.

Finn Hudson has to fucking think about the consequences of outing her before she'll even think about foriving him. 

_Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead_

As soon as the song is over she turns on her heel and exits the stage, turning her back on Finn. She won't deal with him right now, won't confront him. She just wants to go home and spend the night cuddling with Brit. She really can't care who wins the mash-off by this point (even thought the Troubletones _obviously_ deserve the win)- she just wants cuddles, kisses, and a marathon of  _Gossip Girl_ before she has to- keep it together- tell her Abuela.

 _Fuck you, Finn Hudson. You mean_ nothing.


	26. Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel  
> Like you're less than fucking perfect  
> Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel  
> Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The "Ladies Week" goes differently in this 'verse.
> 
> Because really, if any sane person wrote this episode over again then Santana would prefer "Perfect" to the slowed-down, unfun "Girls Just Want to Have Fun"

Blaine walks up to Santana as she's grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge. She turns and finds him biting his lip, looking like he's having trouble deciding something. She sighs. "Come on, hermanito, just spit it out."

"'Tana," he bursts out, "You know I don't agree with the way Finn is handling this but I was wondering if Kurt and I could sing a duet for you this week. You know, show our support and all." She gapes a little, and he frowns. "Oh, you don't like it, do you?" He rambles, "Oh, sorry, just forget about it-"

She cuts him off with a hug. "Of course I'm okay with it, hermanito. I just didn't expect you to ask like that." She pulls back and finds Blaine grinning.

"Do you have a preference, or-"

"Just do whatever you want with Hummel." She smirks. "You've got to already have some good taste. You're related to me, after all."

***

Kurt and Blaine prepare a song, but Finn gets to Santana first. He opens up "Lady Week" with a slowed-down crooning of "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun" that makes Kurt cringe. He glances over to see Santana's reaction at one point and ends up watching as she sits there, eyes trained on Finn and expression stony. When he finishes he looks at her expectantly.

"Well, thank you, Frankenteen," She says sardonically, and his expectant smile fades. “You know, after all the horrible crap I’ve been through in my life, now I get to add that performance and your horrible sense of music. Please never try to slow down a song like that again, and _never_ try to stick your face in my problems again. Singing won't make anything better, and even if it did you'd have to pick a good song to do it. You're going to have to work harder and even if you do, I can't guarantee that you'll _ever_ be able to make it up to me. You _outed_ me, Frankenteen, and I don't think I'll ever be able to forgive you."

With that, she gets up and walks out of the room.

"Ouch," Blaine says.

"He _did_ deserve it," Kurt replies.

***

"We'd like to dedicate this to Santana," Kurt said, glancing over at Blaine, who was waiting anxiously at the piano for the beginning of the song, "And let her know that no matter what happens, we understand what she's going through and we'll have her back." He looks at her, and she nods slightly but keeps her bitch-face up.

[Kurt and Blaine](http://images5.fanpop.com/image/polls/892000/892674_1322765922576_full.jpg) launch into "Perfect", Blaine pouring an amount of intensity into it that he's never done before, not even with Somewhere Only We Know. Kurt has only ever reached this level of emotion with "I Want To Hold Your Hand" for his dad, and it's a different kind of emotion today. This is support for someone who did the same thing as he did, tried to cover up the wounds people made by snapping back and giving her best bitch-glare. She's an instigator, yes, but she's also a victim. She's done her best to protect her little brother for years and this is Kurt's way of showing her that she's appreciated. It will never make up for being outed before she was ready, but it's a step.

When they get to rapping part of song Rachel's mouth drops open when Blaine starts to rap and Mercedes claps a little from where she's sitting in the back, but Kurt's focused on Santana's reaction to the song. Santana gives them a small smile, and that's all Kurt needs. He sings the last few lines with renewed fervor, and when they're done Kurt and Blaine look to Santana for her opinion. She gives them a small smile and says, "Thank you," quietly.

And Kurt relaxes. Maybe they will get through this alright.


	27. Constant Craving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even through the darkest phase  
> Be it thick or thin  
> Always someone marches brave  
> Here beneath my skin  
> And constant  
> (Constant)  
> Craving  
> (Craving)  
> Has always  
> (Always)  
> Been

Her Abuela's reaction is like a bitch-slap to the face, worse than a thousand slushies, and the worst thing about it is that Santana had known how Abuela had shunned her hermanito and she'd still allowed herself to get her hopes up. Now that she has hope it hurts even more to be kicked down.

That night she curls up in a pair of loose sweatpants and an old Dalton sweatshirt of her dad's and lets her Mama gently card her fingers through her hair as she cries. Her Abuela has always been her closest extended family member, and sometimes Santana had even gone to her Abuela over issues over her Mama. Sure, she'd always had to avoid the topic of Blaine or homosexuality (the one thing she'd hated about going to Abuela's), but otherwise her Abuela was her closest confidante on everything. Well, besides her hermanito, but Blaine will never understand certain things as well as her Abuela does.

"Querida," Mama says softly as Santana leans on her shoulder, "You know what she says doesn't matter. You are perfect just the way you are."

And that's the thing that hurts most, isn't it? That up until now Santana has taken nearly everything (except her view on homosexuality) her Abuela says as gold. Sure, Abuela isn't perfect, but Abuela is important to her and it's really hard not to listen to what she says. Santana knows logically that she, Blaine, Kurt, and Brit are not abominations, but still there's her Abuela's voice telling her that _it's just not natural_.

"I just wanted her to be proud of me," she whispers, "I just wanted to her to love me."

"Oh, querida," Mama says, "Your Abuela loves you. She just doesn't understand you, that's all, and until she does she can't say anything smart about what you're going through."

"But what if she never does?" Santana asks, and she hates the way her voice quivers. Lopez women are strong. They do not tremble, do not waver.

"Don't worry," Mama says, "She will."

_Maybe a great magnet pulls_

_All souls to what's true_

_Or maybe it is life itself_

_That feeds wisdom to its youth_

_Constant_

_(Constant)_

_Craving_

_(Craving)_

_Has always_

_(Always)_

_Been_

_Craving_

_Ah, constant craving_

_Has always been_

_Has always been_

Later that night after dinner her hermanito comes into her room. By this point [Santana's](http://40.media.tumblr.com/70af34403f140adc4d43ea53b8ca48a1/tumblr_mi3dg0N9fr1qeds6ko1_500.jpg) a bit better dressed. She's pulled each piece of clothing on with a purpose, slowly covered her white t-shirt with her leather jacket and pulled on skinny leather pants before slipping boots on over top of those. Each piece of clothing is armor, each movement slowly giving her strength over her emotions. When she pulls back her hair and ties it in a tight ponytail it gives her back control. She sits at her desk, tears long gone, singing to the song she's planning on performing in glee tomorrow. 

"'Tana?" [Blaine](http://40.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m2chl7bO7T1qeds6ko1_500.jpg) says tentatively as he enters her room, "You okay?"

"I will be," she says honestly as she pauses the music.

"Is there anything I can do?" He asks.

"Not really," she says. There's a pause and then she swivels around. "Well, maybe a hug?" She suggests, hating the way her voice cracks.

Blaine looks grateful for the suggestion and walks over and hugs her. "I love you, 'Tana," he says, "You're perfect just the way you are."

"You too," she says, voice heavy with emotion, and for once she doesn't hate the way it wobbles. Blaine's her hermanito and he's always there for her. He deserves honesty.

Abuela can't be right. Blaine is not unnatural. He is not an abomination. He is just the sweet, caring brother she's always known and loved.


	28. Red Solo Cup

After  _Red Solo Cup_ finishes, [Blaine introduces himself to Sam](http://www.mjsbigblog.com/myphotos/gallery/glee-hold-on-to-16/group-308.png).

"I'm Kurt's boyfriend."

"I remember that. You two went to Prom and Rachel's party together, right?"

Blaine nods, a bit surprised that he remembered, especially considering the fact that he didn't even go to McKinley last year (and neither did Kurt for most of the year, now that he thinks about it).

Just as Sam turns back to talk to Finn the door opens and Santana saunters in. "Hey, Trouty Mouth's back in town!" she calls, hand in Brittany's.

Sam rolls his eyes. "Hello, Santana. Who're you dating now?"

Santana's eyes flash and her smirk sharpens into something almost dangerous as her hand tightens around Brit's. "Brittany, Trouty Mouth."

For a moment Sam's eyes widen but then he smiles. "Congratulations," he says, "You seem happier than last year."

Santana's jaw drops a little as Sam turns back to talk to the New Directions. She was obviously not expecting such a welcoming reaction.


	29. Sectionals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm a survivor  
> I'm not gonna give up  
> I'm not gon' stop  
> I'm gonna work harder  
> I'm a survivor  
> I'm gonna make it  
> I will survive  
> Keep on survivin'

Sectionals is...interesting Blaine's junior year, so much so that [he](https://36.media.tumblr.com/cde8497d65c63775dc8a1675a9d4abe5/tumblr_inline_nsw7veIM0n1ry9a2a_540.jpg) ends up making a list to calm his nerves sitting in the back of the choir room before the competition while everyone else creates chaos beneath him.

_Pro #1: I get to sing with my **BOYFRIEND!!!**_

_Con #1: I have to compete against 'Tana._

_Pro #2: Finn actually appreciates my input now and doesn't shoot down every idea I propose._

_Con #2: The first time I get the opportunity to compete with 'Tana she's defected to the other team._

Con #2 leaves him staring at the paper for awhile, pen dangling in his hand. It's hard for him, knowing that for once he could have competed _with_ 'Tana instead of against and she's not on his team. 

"What're you doing?" Kurt asks, suddenly right next to him, and Blaine startles.

"Oh, nothing," he says with a grin, "Just soothing my nerves."

"By writing?" Kurt asks, genuine curiosity in his voice. He knows just as well as Blaine that Blaine normally will practice dancing or dining to release nervous tension- writing isn't really his thing.

"This competition's different," Blaine says, trying to keep his tone light but not really succeeding.

"Ah," Kurt says quietly, instantly grasping what's off with Blaine, "Santana's with the Troubletones."

Blaine nods. "I've been waiting since middle school to perform on a competition stage with her and transferring to Dalton kind of destroyed that dream. Now that I finally have the chance...well, I understand her wanting to get the chance for a solo and I'm really happy she's finally getting it, but I was just hoping for a bit more."

Kurt takes Blaine's hand and pulls him up to face him. 'Wha-?" Blaine starts, but Kurt smiles.

"C'mon, honey," he says, "We have a stop to make before the competition starts."

*

A few moments later Blaine finds himself at the door of the classroom the Troubletones are using for pre-competition prep. "I can't go in there," Blaine protests, "No one can know we're siblings."

"Already got that covered," Kurt says with a grin. "Now wait out here while I go work my magic."

Blaine waits as Kurt steps into the room and then a minute later 'Tana steps out.

"What's up, hermanito?" 'Tana asks, but Blaine just steps forward and hugs her, careful not ruin her hairdo or her dress.

"Buena suerte," he says, but 'Tana sees through his weak attempt just to display good sportsmanship.

"What's wrong, hermanito?" She asks, patting his back soothingly like she used to do when they were kids.

"I just wanted to perform with you," Blaine mumbles, "I'm so happy that you got your solos in the Troubletones, but I miss you."

"Oh," she says, a bit taken aback. "I forgot. Lo siento, hermanito, I just wanted to be able to perform in the front instead of providing back-up to Man-Hands Berry-"

"I know and I'm happy for you," Blaine interrupts, releasing his hold on her and leaning back, "I'm so,  _so_ happy because I know you've wanted this since sophomore year. I'll be cheering you on in the audience. Just...I wish I could have performed with you."

"Yo tambien, hermanito," Santana replies, "I would have liked to perform with you. It's just that this is important to me. I just couldn't stand one more competition with Berry stealing the stoplight." She cracks a crooked smile. "Guess that's not so much of a concern this time, though."

Blaine smiles. "Buena suerte, 'Tana. I'll see you after the competition."

"You too, hermanito."


	30. Feliz Navidad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feliz navidad  
> Feliz navidad  
> Feliz navidad, prospero año y felicidad  
> I want to wish you a merry Christmas  
> I want to wish you a merry Christmas  
> I want to wish you a merry Christmas from the bottom of my heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I need a Santana and Blaine duet and nobody believing their siblings and them convincing everyone

“Drop whatever plans you have with Hummel or Berry for doing a duet this week. You and I are going to sing _Feliz Navidad_. That’s _ours_.”

[Blaine](http://cdn.fstatic.com/media/movies/covers/2014/11/thumbs/time-capsule-of-blaine-anderson_tNone_jpg_134x193_crop_upscale_q90.jpg) grins. “You want to sing with me, ‘Tana?”

She snorts. “Of course I do. You’re my hermanito, and it’s our tradition. You can even do that duet I know you’ve been wanting with Hummel for that Christmas Special. But for now, you’re _mine_.”

“I’m okay with that,” Blaine replies, “Maybe it’s even time to have the big reveal to the New Directions about our relationship.”

***

“Who’s up next?” Mr. Schue asks after Rachel sits down from a solo rendition of “Extraordinary Merry Christmas”.

[Santana](https://adolescentchic.files.wordpress.com/2013/12/glee-fashion-s-2.jpg) grabs Blaine’s wrist and drags him to the front of the classroom. “We are.”

[Rachel’s](http://vignette3.wikia.nocookie.net/glee/images/a/ab/Christmas2.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20111216204359&path-prefix=de) jaw drops. “You turned down a duet with me for one with _Santana_?”

Before Blaine gets a chance to respond with an angry retort defending his sister, [Kurt](http://www.mjsbigblog.com/myphotos/gallery/glee-extraordinary-merry-christmas/kurt-309.jpg) smiles at Blaine and says cheerily, “Don’t worry, Rachel, he turned down one with me too.”

Rachel gapes at Kurt’s nonchalance, no doubt wondering how Kurt is okay with his _boyfriend_  turning down a duet with him, but Blaine smiles at Kurt. Kurt, unlike anyone else in the Glee club, knows that Santana is his sister, and he's happy for both of them having a chance to perform together. Blaine appreciates that Kurt doesn't mind him spending time with his sister.

"We picked _Feliz Navidad_. We sing this all the time at home for the holidays."

"Wait, at _home_?" Blaine hears Rachel ask as the music starts, but then he's swept along into the familiar moves and lyrics from many Christmases with the extended Lopez family, with Mama and Coop and Abuela before he came out. For the past couple of years it has just been them at home- Mama and Santana and Father and Cooper when he could make it- but they still sing this song. A reminder from happier times- it's bittersweet but still fills Blaine with joy. Blaine twirls Santana around the choir room, singing and dancing just like so many times as home. For a moment he feels happier and more free than he has in school in a long time, his sister next to him belting out their song and his boyfriend watching and grinning. It's perfect, in its own little way.

Eventually, though, the song comes to its inevitable end, and Blaine and Santana are left in the front of the room with an entire choir- sans one smirking boyfriend and one grinning girlfriend- staring at them in shock, though clapping enthusiastically.

"So you guys are...related?" Quinn is the first to ask.

"Yeah. 'Tana's my sister."

Mercedes frowns, but not unkindly. "Then why do you have different last names?"

"Technically step-siblings," Kurt interjects helpfully, "But they were raised together." When Santana raises an eyebrow at him, he shrugs. "Sorry, just wanted to help out with the explaining. Continue."

"And how long have _you_ known, Kurt?" Rachel asks, her tone bordering on sardonic. Blaine just looks at her. If he were Santana or Kurt he'd raise an eyebrow bitchily or scowl at her for acting so accusatory, but he's Blaine and he doesn't respond the way they do. Instead, he just watches her and waits for her attitude to just  _go away_ instead of rearing its ugly head during what should have been a great surprise on the New Directions. He just wants one day with his sister, one performance in front of the New Directions that isn't torn down or interrupted.

"Awhile, Rachel," Kurt returns coolly, "He's my boyfriend. We actually  _communicate,"_  he says sarcastically, "I know, shocker, right? And Brittany knows too, so obviously Santana communicates with her as well."

Rachel looks like she's about to say something, but Santana cuts her off with a sigh. "Look, female hobbit, I don't really want to argue today. I could spend forever insulting your man-hands, your bitchy attitude, and your klepto need to steal the microphone from everyone else with genuine talent, but I just want to celebrate the holidays with my brother  _in school_ for the first time since he left in eighth grade, so would you mind actually being nice for once and letting me have this song?"

"Yeah, Rachel," Mercedes says, "There's nothing wrong with it. It's actually kind of nice to see Santana show her human side. And besides, they sounded  _good._ I'm don't think you and Finn could have beaten that with a duet of your own."

Rachel grumbles something under her breath about 'how dare he turn down a duet', but she doesn't protest out loud. Santana smirks and saunters back over to her seat, Blaine following her with a grin. "Hummel, your turn."


	31. Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas time; there's no need to be afraid  
> At Christmas time, we let in light and we banish shade  
> And in our world of plenty we can spread a smile of joy  
> Throw your arms around the world at Christmas time

It's the Friday family dinner before Christmas when Kurt asks his dad if he can head to Blaine's for Christmas Day lunch.

"Sure, kiddo," Burt says immediately.

"Is there anything you need to bring?" Carole asks.

"Well," Kurt says thoughtfully, "Santana and her Mama said they'd have everything ready, but Blaine's dad says he never minds an extra sweet potato pie. Cooper can't make it, unfortunately."

Carole frowns. "What does Santana Lopez have to do with Christmas with Blaine?"

When Kurt hesitates for a minute, Finn bursts out laughing. "Really, bro?" He teases, "You haven't told them about Santana and Blaine?"

"What about Santana and Blaine?" Burt asks, confused as to what his son's endlessly polite, bowtie-wearing, preppy boyfriend has to do with the girl who, according to his son's stories sophomore year and his step son's junior year, is practically the female devil incarnate.

"Santana's Blaine's overprotective older sister," Kurt explains, and Burt gapes.

"Santana Lopez is Blaine's _sister_?" He asks.

Kurt nods. "Well, technically stepsister, but their parents got married when they were toddlers so practically siblings."

"Like even more than us, Mom," Finn says, spearing another bite of steak, "I mean Kurt and I are brothers, right, but Santana and Blaine will look at you weird if you refer to them as step siblings."

"And when exactly did Finn find out about this?" Burt asks, a bit concerned that his step son found out about his son's boyfriend's family before he did.

"Oh, just last week," Kurt says, quick to reassure his father.

Burt fixes his son with a look. "And how long have _you_ known?"

Kurt squirms a little under his father's gaze. "Since before Regionals last year."

Carole raises an eyebrow. "And you never told us?"

"I didn't see the need since we were going to different schools, and then Santana asked me not to tell anyone when Blaine announced that he was going to transfer because she wanted to be able to protect him. Something like neutrality, I guess?"

"So she was just being a protective older sister," Burt clarifies, and Kurt nods.

"Just like Finn is sometimes," he teases.

"Hey!" Finn protests, but he has food in his mouth and it comes out a bit garbled.

"No talking with food in your mouth, young man," Carole scolds him, but with a smile on her face.

*

"So Brittany and Kurt will be joining us for Christmas dinner?" Father asks, and Blaine nods.

"'Tana and I thought that since Coop can't make it it would be okay if Kurt and Brit came over," Blaine explains.

"Sounds good to me," Father says, and Santana and Blaine exchange a low-five under the table. Father rolls his eyes at them while Mama smiles.

"Thirteen years and you two niños still act like we won't notice," she says.

"Oh, we know you will," Santana says, "It's just a sibling thing. If Cooper was here we'd be doing it with him." Blaine nods in affirmation.

"So, mija, Brittany's coming as your girlfriend this Christmas, not just as a friend, right?"

Santana nods. "Father, you're fine with that, right?" She asks. 

"Of course I am," Father says. "Your brother is bringing his boyfriend, and I'd love to meet your significant other as well."

Santana isn't surprised, not exactly, because she knows that no matter how abrasive her father was when Blaine first came out he's gotten a ton better and even asks them how Brit and Kurt are doing when asking them about their school days, but it's still a bit of a pleasant surprise when her father is so welcoming. 

* * *

[Kurt](http://static.gofugyourself.com/uploads/2012/07/wenn4004030.jpg) knocks on the door to the Lopez-Andersons and [Blaine](http://41.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mcqnfyWUV01qeds6ko1_500.jpg) answers the door. "Kurt!" He exclaims, "You're here!"

Kurt nods, smiling as Blaine gestures him in. "Am I dressed okay?" He asks.

Blaine grins as he looks his boyfriend over. "As if you ever wear anything that isn't perfect."

"Oh, you," Kurt teases, leaning in to kiss his boyfriend.

"Yes, me," Blaine replies as their lips separate, a grin on his face.

"Wanky," [Santana](http://media.tumblr.com/43f5ea2e54af0a8bedee00a39719f5dc/tumblr_inline_mfouziJnrD1qilqg8.png) announces, leaning against the doorjamb to the kitchen, and Kurt rolls his eyes as he and Blaine break apart completely.

"Hello, Santana," Kurt says, and hoists the tin of cookies he and Carole made a few days ago, "Merry Christmas. I brought cookies for your Dad."

"Ooh," she says, "Galletas. Give 'em to me and I'll take them to the kitchen."

Kurt hands them over and Santana strides off. Kurt turns back to his boyfriend. "So, Michigan?"

Blaine raises an eyebrow at the abrupt change in subject, not exactly sure what Kurt's talking about, but then Kurt gestures at the jacket hanging on the coatrack in the hallway and Blaine realizes what he was talking about. Blaine laughs. "Oh, that's my dad's. He went to Michigan for his medical degree. Mom got her bachelor's at OSU so we've always had a friendly rivalry in the house around football season."

"And you're a Buckeyes fan, so you and your father are at odds, then?" Kurt asks, carefully shrugging off his jacket. Blaine carefully takes it and hangs it up with a smile.

"That would be right," Blaine says as they head to the kitchen, "I'm surprised you remembered, actually."

"You, Finn, and Dad talk about it whenever you come over. If it's important to you guys it's important to me."

Blaine smiles and leans in to brush their noses against each other in an Eskimo kiss. "I love you, you know?"

"Love you too, honey," Kurt says as they step into the kitchen.

"Kurt!" Maribel Lopez-Anderson exclaims,  bustling over to them, "Little cariño, don't you look handsome!"

Kurt blushes as Maribel hugs him. "Hello, Kurt," Mr. Anderson says from behind his wife, and there's a note of humor in his voice. "Nice to see you again."

"It's nice to see you too, sir," Kurt says as Maribel steps back. He offers out a hand and Mr. Anderson shakes it.

The doorbell rings, and Santana breezes past them from the other side of the kitchen where she was snacking on the vegetables already on the table. "I'll get it!"

"That's going to be Brittany," Maribel says as they hear the sound of the door opening and voices filling the hall.

Santana comes back in a few moments later, pinky wrapped around [Brittany's](http://cdn01.cdn.justjaredjr.com/wp-content/uploads/pictures/2014/03/naya-heather/heather-morris-naya-rivera-glee-100-celebration-05.JPG). Maribel heads over to greet them and Blaine slides his hand into Kurt's as Maribel squeezes Brittany in a welcoming hug. Kurt looks over at his boyfriend, a bit surprised, but Blaine just smiles innocently at him.

"Love you," he mouths, and Kurt grins.

"Love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might write a second part to this chapter, but I have no inspiration for it at the time and I wanted to share some Hummel-Hudson, Anderlopez, and Klaine goodness for you now. If you liked this chapter please comment and tell me if you want me to continue.


	32. Wanna Be Startin' Something

Wanna Be Startin' Something is honestly some of the most fun Santana's had in ages. When [Blaine, her, Brit, and Kurt start off in the hallway](http://41.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lzmhza3Eq01qeds6ko1_500.jpg), doing a quick flash mob-esque number, that would have been enough, but then they do it with the entire glee club that afternoon it's far better, and for multiple reasons, honestly: one, it's their first group number all back together _during_ glee, two, the costumes rock, and three, Blaine is getting his first solo number in the New Directions. 

Number three is actually her most important reason, actually- getting to [sing and dance as her hermanito fucking _owns_ that stage ](http://24.media.tumblr.com/5b12981010d51b4d7918d64ac561056a/tumblr_mkg0oye6gR1s2zn3vo3_250.gif)in his Michael suit and trademark single sparkling glove is tons of fun. Seeing Brit in those skin-tight leather pants isn't half-bad either, but her hermanito...

She's just so fucking proud, okay?

*

Santana doesn't believe Blaine told Sebastian on purpose- he's never been that close to him and she knows that when he gets excited he ends up spilling whatever he's excited about-

"Don't lie, Sebastian," Blaine snaps, and Santana's eyebrows raise to the ceiling. "I told Nick, not you."

For a moment Sebastian's at a loss for words, but he quickly recovers and sneers. "But you would have, once I got into your pants."

Blaine shakes his head even as his cheeks flare bright red. Anger flares deep in Santana- how  _dare_ Sebastian harass her little brother, especially since Sebastian knew that Blaine was in a committed relationship- and her fingers clench around her coffee cup even as Blaine responds. "No, you wouldn't have," Blaine says, the strength in his tone belying the flush in his cheeks. "I've told you a thousand times- I'm with Kurt. I love  _Kurt._ I'm not flirting with you, I'm not going drinking with you, and I'm certainly not going to -" His tone turns poisonous now, dripping with disgust, "- _sleep_ with you."

Sebastian rolls his eyes, but Santana's attention is drawn to the expressions of Artie, Rachel, and Kurt. Artie and Rachel look like they're both shocked and impressed with Blaine at the same time while Kurt's looking at Blaine with the same expression that Brit looks at her with sometimes, that look of pure adoration that Santana has no idea how she managed to earn. Her attention snaps back to Sebastian when he says, "Then I want you to come Dalton, Blaine, so I can  _prove_ that we deserve Michael."

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Rachel asks, and for once Santana appreciates her incessant need to be in everyone's business.

Sebastian winks and Santana grimaces in disgust at how suave he thinks he is. She guesses that in some strange universe people  _must_ find him handsome, from the amount of sleeping around some of Blaine's Warbler friends say he does, but she can't see it even in the way she sometimes notices that boys are good-looking like Sam or Blaine's friend Jeff (though she's not attracted to them, obviously). "You five come and the Warblers will show you. Even you, Princess."

Kurt flinches at the name (one that Santana notices as being one that Puck used to call him on a regular basis, and still sometimes does it nowadays) before settling into glaring at Sebastian. For some reason Kurt's not laying into Sebastian like he normally is and- oh, that mystery is solved the moment Kurt glances over at Blaine like he doesn't want to lose his temper in front of his boyfriend. Santana, however, doesn't have that problem. "You," she says, gesturing at Sebastian, and he turns slightly to look at her. She makes sure she's in full bitch mode, bitch-glare on and lips twisted into a smirk, before she continues. "Yes, you, the criminal chipmunk. Here's the deal: we'll come to see whatever you want at Dalton as soon as you admit that we're more talented than you guys and forfeit the rights to Michael."

Sebastian sneers. "Maybe afterward," he says.

She scoffs. "Fine, but I'm leaving if it's not worth my time."

"Oh," he says, smiling smugly in a way that puts her on edge, "It will be, don't worry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is hopefully the last of five chapters written about 'Michael. Sorry, that episode is just full of scenes for this 'verse.
> 
> Well, unless I write one after Blaine gets home from the hospital...


	33. I Want You Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When I had you to myself  
> I didn't want you around  
> Those pretty faces always made you stand out in a crowd  
> But someone picked you from the bunch  
> One glance was all it took  
> Now it's much too late for me to take a second look

When Sebastian pushes 'Tana, the only things keeping Blaine from punching him to the moon and back are one, that he's on the other side of the room, and two, he  _is_ a Warbler. Though Blaine no longer goes to Dalton, he has the Warbler code memorized back to front.

Honor. Respect. Class.

(Once a Warbler, always a Warbler.)

That's why instead of confronting Sebastian over any of the  _blatantly_ disrespectful shit he's pulling, Blaine moves away. He heads over to the couches, running a few fingers along them as he does (oh, the memories. He spent two years in this room, singing and healing and falling in love).

It's the same thing with [Kurt](http://38.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m87v7n98mU1qjysfro2_500.gif) when Sebastian starts invading Blaine's personal space, though that doesn't stop him from aiming a few fierce glares at Sebastian's head.

By the time the performance finally ends Blaine is a knot of anger.

"If you guys want to forfeit now, go ahead," Sebastian invites Blaine, not even glancing at Kurt, "Or Blaine, if you want to rejoin the group you abandoned?"

Blaine purses his lips and shakes his head. He steps right up to Sebastian and looks him straight in the eye. "Sebastian, I think you've forgotten what the Warblers are about. Ever picked up a little book called the Warbler Code of Conduct? We have  _rules._ We live by guidelines, and we have ever since we were founded a century and a half ago. Honor, Respect, and Class- that's how we live. And you, during this performance? None of that was how a Warbler should have acted. You disrespected your opponents instead of greeting them honorably, invading their personal spaces and engaging in unwanted physical contact with them. Also, Sebastian, you did something I can't forgive- you disrespected my sister." When Sebastian's eyes go wide, Blaine smiles and gestures to 'Tana. Sebastian spins around to find 'Tana giving Sebastian a little wave and a smirk. "So, Sebastian, get ready to lose at Regionals because there is  _no way_ that I'm letting you win after you disrespected me, my sister, your opponents, and the entire Warbler Code. Have a good day, Sebastian- can't wait to see you at Regionals."

And with that Blaine turns around and helps lift Artie out of the room, then [leaves](http://33.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m87hq6g11S1qfcdl6o1_500.gif) the Warblers in stunned silence behind him.

"And what about you, ShaQueera?" Sebastian asks as a parting punch, and Blaine only gets one moment to think  _he shouldn't have done that_ before 'Tana whips around and sets in on Sebastian.

And Blaine finds himself enjoying every vicious second of it.


	34. Bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well they say the sky's the limit  
> And to me that's really true  
> But my friend you have seen nothing  
> Just wait 'til I get through...  
> Because I'm bad, I'm bad

"Are you ready, 'Tana?" He asks nervously, [leaning against the wall of the parking garage next to her](http://images5.fanpop.com/image/photos/31700000/Blaine-Santana-blaintana-santana-and-blaine-31760899-500-306.jpg) as they wait for the sound of the Warblers arriving.

"I was born ready, hermanito," She says confidently, but he catches the slightest hitch in her voice that signals that she's a little nervous. He smiles for a moment before pressing his lips together into a straight line. "Let's do this. Let's go show that meerkat that he can't mess with McKinley."


	35. Bad (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We can change the world tomorrow  
> This could be a better place  
> If you don't like what I'm sayin'  
> Then won't you slap my face..

When Blaine falls, the slushie hitting his face with a resounding _smack_ , Santana springs forward and punches Sebastian hard in the nose. She smiles at the feeling of bone cracking under her knuckles even as she heads back to check on Blaine, who Kurt is helping to the car. She sobers as she hears him quietly sobbing in pain as he lays his head down in Kurt's lap, hands clutched to his face. She vows, then and there, to avenge her brother as soon as she can. She has to get him to the hospital first, but then-

 _No one_ fucks with her little brother, and Sebastian is going to  _pay._


	36. Smooth Criminal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As he came into the window  
> It was the sound of a crescendo  
> He came into her apartment  
> He left the bloodstains on the carpet  
> She ran underneath the table  
> He could see she was unable  
> So she ran into the bedroom  
> She was struck down, it was her doom

"I didn't do anything to the slushie," Sebastian sneers, "Blaine's just a wimp, and besides, the slushie was meant for Kurt anyway."

"Andrew McCarthy, let me tell you a fairy tale, ¿lo tengo?" [Santana](http://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/glee/images/2/2f/SantanaLopez._Jpg/revision/latest?cb=20130209210210) snaps, "Once upon a time there was a stupid little rat who thought he could mess with a Prince and the Prince's friends. What the rat didn't realize was that the Prince had an older sister who was a dragon. This sister had sworn to never let the Prince be hurt, and when she made a single mistake he got hurt big time by those he thought were his friends. And you know what she did? She chased down the rat who had hurt her brother and she avenged him. So, Sebastian, let me ask again- what did you do to that slushie?"

By this point the steady stubborn gleam in his eyes has lessened slightly, and she smirks a little to unbalance him a bit further. Somehow, though, he manages to turn the tables: "I demand satisfaction for the slight you made against my character- how about a duel in honor of the _enlightening_  story you just told?"

"What kind of duel?" She asks, knowing she'll be able to hand his ass to him in any kind of physical match-

"Singing."

She can do that kind too, and she smiles. "You're on, Ratatouille. Get ready to get you ass handed to you."

_[Sebastian:]_   
_Uh, as he came into the window_   
_It was the sound of a crescendo, uh!_   
_He came into her apartment_   
_He left the bloodstains on the carpet, uh!_   
_She ran underneath the table_   
_He could see she was unable_   
_So she ran into the bedroom_   
_She was struck down_   
_It was her doom_   
_Annie are you OK?_

_[Santana:]_   
_So, Annie are you OK?_

_[Sebastian:]_   
_Are you OK, Annie?_

_[Santana:]_   
_Annie are you OK?_

_[Sebastian:]_   
_So, Annie are you OK?_

_[Santana:]_   
_Are you OK, Annie?_

_[Sebastian:]_   
_Annie are you OK?_

_[Santana:]_   
_So, Annie are you OK?_

_[Sebastian:]_   
_Are you OK, Annie?_

_[Santana:]_   
_Annie are you OK?_

_[Sebastian:]_   
_So, Annie are you OK?_

_[Santana and Sebastian:]_   
_Are you OK, Annie?_   
_Annie are you OK?_   
_Will you tell us that you're OK ([Sebastian:] uh!)_   
_There's a sign in the window_   
_That he struck you - A crescendo Annie_   
_He came into your apartment_   
_He left the bloodstains on the carpet ([Sebastian:] uh!)_   
_Then you ran into the bedroom_   
_You were struck down_   
_It was your doom_

_[Sebastian:]_   
_Annie are you OK?_

_[Santana:]_   
_So, Annie are you OK?_

_[Sebastian:]_   
_Are you OK Annie?_

_[Santana:]_   
_Annie are you OK?_

_[Sebastian:]_   
_So, Annie are you OK?_

_[Santana:]_   
_Are you OK Annie?_

_[Sebastian:]_   
_Annie are you OK?_

_[Santana:]_   
_So, Annie are you OK?_

_[Santana and Sebastian:]_   
_Are you OK Annie?_

_[Sebastian:]_   
_You've been hit by_

_[Santana:]_   
_You've been struck by_

_[Santana and Sebastian:]_   
_A Smooth Criminal_

_[Santana (Sebastian):]_   
_I don't know!_   
_(Annie are you OK, Will you tell us, that you're OK)_   
_I don't know!_   
_(There's a sign in the window)_   
_I don't know!_   
_(That he struck you - A crescendo Annie)_   
_I don't know!_   
_(He came into your apartment)_   
_I don't know!_   
_(Left bloodstains on the carpet)_   
_I don't know why baby!_   
_(Then you ran into the bedroom)_   
_I don't know!_   
_(You were struck down)_   
_(It was your doom - Annie!)_   
_(Annie are you OK?)_   
_Dang, gone it - Baby!_   
_(Will you tell us, that you're OK)_   
_Dang, gone it - Baby!_   
_(There's a sign in the window)_   
_Dang, gone it - baby!_   
_(That he struck you - A crescendo Annie)_   
_Hoo! Hoo!_   
_(He came into your apartment)_   
_Dang, gone it!_   
_(Left bloodstains on the carpet, uh!)_   
_Hoo! Hoo! Hoo!_   
_(Then you ran into the bedroom)_   
_Dang gone it!_   
_(You were struck down)_   
_(It was your doom - Annie!)_

_[Sebastian:]_   
_You've been hit by_

_[Santana and Sebastian:]_   
_You've been struck by_

_A Smooth Criminal_

When they finish, faces close enough that she can smell his tacky caramel-flavored breath spray, she snarls, "So, you little bitchlet, what the mierda did you put in that slushie? Asphalt? Glass?"

"Rock salt," Sebastian says smugly, and Santana has to resist the urge to rip off his smirking face.

"You're going to pay," she says, no humor in her voice. It's not a threat, not a joke- it's a statement of fact. Sebastian is going to _pay_ for what he's done. Calling the police and using the cameras in this room (which she had Artie check before coming in here) that recorded Sebastian’s confession is merely the first step - she will get him arrested for assault, ruining his reputation and damaging his run for Regionals. She _will not_  let him get away with hurting her little brother.

*

Three weeks later when Sebastian’s been arrested she will smile.


	37. Bridesmaids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I legit cranked this out in about ten minutes. I'm quite proud.

When [Kurt](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/9a/84/2d/9a842d2cc65a13e55eacf71556a3c933.jpg) first asks [Santana](http://40.media.tumblr.com/18d325744938097b7ef1d6107cbb6ccf/tumblr_meyj9vIOT11qeds6ko1_r2_500.jpg) to be a bridesmaid for Man Hands Berry, she nearly turns it down, but she ends up staring at Kurt for a few seconds after he delivers Berry's request.

"Look, Santana," he says after a few moments, breaking the awkward silence, "I may think that Rachel and Finn are insane for getting married so young, especially with their volatile relationship, but I'm going. And you know why?" He pauses, and she shakes her head silently, wondering where he's going with this one. "Because they're my family."

"And this applies to me _how_ , exactly?" Santana asks.

Kurt smiles wryly. "Because one day you'll be their family too."

And _dios_ if that isn't a nauseatingly horrifying prospect. She may be on better terms with Kurt, but being related to Frankenteen and the Hobbit? Dios, that would be hell-

"Marriage?" She asks, and her voice squeaks a little in a very undignified way. " _Family_?"

Kurt's blushing, his cheeks flaming red, and she's pretty sure her cheeks match his. "Hypothetically speaking, of course," he clarifies, obviously trying to relieve the embarrassment for both of them, and she nods in agreement. "But the thought remains the same, Santana. Though you and I may find the prospect insane, she's going to be my family by the end of the weekend and maybe yours someday. Just think about it, okay?"

"Si," Santana replies, and Kurt nods.

"So, is Blaine upstairs?" He asks, his smile turning expectant.

She rolls her eyes. "Yeah, he's upstairs. Said he was fixing his bowtie."

"I'll just surprise him, then," Kurt says, and heads upstairs. 


	38. Big Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cooper and Blaine have a better relationship in this universe because their family is much closer-knit in general. Cooper checks in on Santana and Blaine at least three times a month and genuinely cares about what they're going through. Though he's not always there they know he cares.
> 
> Also, Santana's nickname for him comes from a prank that happened when she was five and he was fourteen. No one else in the family quite knows what happened, but it became an inside joke for Cooper and Santana.

When Cooper steps into McKinley High he has two goals in mind: meet his younger siblings' significant others and embarrass his younger siblings. He's been treated to preparatory texts from his siblings (texts from Blaine that babble about his boyfriend and texts from Santana full of explicit threats of what will happen if he embarrasses them in any way) so he knows exactly how to embarrass them the most. He's also quite excited to meet the people who have accepted his little siblings and made them so happy.

"Hey, squirt!" Cooper says, walking up to his little brother, who is standing next to an impeccably-dressed boy that he's directing his heart-eyes at.

"Hey, Coop!" Blaine says, and hugs his brother. "I haven't seen you in forever!"

Coop raises an eyebrow over Blaine's shoulder at the boy behind him, who's eyeing Cooper with an analytical eye. "So, you must be Kurt, the Boy-With-The-Beautiful-Voice-Who-Blaine's-Going-To-Marry-Someday-He-Swears."

Blaine leaps away from Cooper, cheeks flaming red even as Kurt laughs. "Yeah, that's me. And you must be the infamous Cooper Anderson."

"Guilty as charged," Cooper admits with a wink. "So, where's Diabla?"

"Probably off with Brittany somewhere while she has a few moments before glee."

"Oh, that's right- glee! Do you mind if I tag along to meet all your little amigos?" Cooper grins at how the blush in Blaine's cheeks gets even redder.

"Dios, Coop!" Blaine exclaims, "Can you ever keep yourself from embarrassing me?"

"Nope," Cooper admits with a cheesy grin.

Blaine rolls his eyes, sighing. "Come with us, we're heading to glee anyway. Maybe you can contain yourself, though I doubt it."

* 

"Santana," Brittany says as Cooper, Blaine, and Kurt enter the choir room, "Is that your Big Bird?"

Santana looks up from her phone to see Cooper giving her a blindingly white smile from the door and smirks. "Hola, Queso. ¿Como estas?"

"Bien, Diabla," Cooper says with a grin, walking toward her. He pauses in front of Brittany, who is snuggled into Santana's side. "Is this the lovely Brittany?" He takes Brittany's hand and presses a kiss to her knuckles.

She giggles, then looks back at Santana and says "Even though I like your lady-kisses better, he's funny."

Santana resists the urge to grin. Instead she glares at her older brother and says, "Don't flirt with my girlfriend, Queso."

He lets out a dramatic gasp, his hand flying to his heart. "Diabla, you wound me!"

She rolls her eyes. "Seriamente, Queso?"

Mr. Schue walks over. "Who's this, Santana?"

"That _charming"_ this is said with lots of sarcasm "man is our older brother Cooper," Blaine interjects.

Everyone is surprised that Santana and Blaine's older brother is the guy from the Free Credit commercials.

"Any other secret family relationships you want to tell us about, guys?" Sam asks.

"Sofia Vergara's our cousin," Santana responds quickly, and the New Directions gasp.

"Really?" Sugar asks, eyes wide.

"No, she's just kidding," Blaine says with a laugh, "Cooper and Santana are my only surprise relatives."

"Well," Mr. Schue says, "Would you three like to sing something for us?"

"I'm always ready to perform," Santana says.

"How about some Duran-Duran?" Cooper asks hopefully.

Santana sighs, but it's obviously a sigh of loving exasperation more than genuine irritation. "You and your Duran-Duran obsession. Seriamente, do you ever think about anything other than that band and yourself?" It's obvious that she's teasing him as the there's no bite to it. It still amazes the New Directions to see Santana interacting with people without tearing them a new one with the force of her insults.

They're still not even completely used to her talking so nicely to Blaine, treating someone other than Brittany like they're an actual human being.

 

_Blaine and Cooper_

_Darken the city, night is a wire_

_Steam in the subway, earth is a fire_

_ Santana, Blaine, and Cooper _

_Do dododo dododo dododo dododo doo doo_

_Santana and Cooper_

_Woman, you want me, give me a sign_

_And catch my breathing even closer behind_

_ Santana, Blaine, and Cooper _

_Do dododo dododo dododo dododo doo doo_

_Cooper_

_Her name is Rio and she dances on the sand_

_ Santana and Blaine _

_(Smell like I sound!)_

_Cooper_

_Just like that river twisting through a dusty land_

_ Santana and Blaine _

_(Straddle the line!)_

_ _Cooper_ _

_And when she shines she really shows you all she can_

_ Santana and Blaine _

_(Mouth is alive!)_

_ _Cooper_ _

_Oh Rio, Rio dance across the Rio Grande_

_Blaine and Cooper_

_Stalked in the forest, too close to hide_

_I'll be upon you by the moonlight side_

_ Santana, Blaine, and Cooper _

_Do dododo dododo dododo dododo doo doo_

_Santana and Cooper_

_High blood drumming on your skin, it's so tight_

_You feel my heat, I'm just a moment behind_

_ Santana, Blaine, and Cooper _

_Do dododo dododo dododo dododo doo doo_

_Cooper_

_Her name is Rio and she dances on the sand_

_ Santana and Blaine _

_(Smell like I sound!)_

_ _Cooper_ _

_Just like that river twisting through a dusty land_

_ Santana and Blaine _

_(Straddle the line!)_

_ _Cooper_ _

_And when she shines she really shows you all she can_

_ Santana and Blaine _

_(Mouth is alive!)_

_ _Cooper_ _

_Oh Rio, Rio dance across the Rio Grande_

_Cooper and Blaine_  
  
_Hungry like the wolf, I'm hungry like the wolf, hungry like the wolf_

_ Santana and Blaine _

_(Don't make a sound!)_

_ _Cooper_ _

_Her name is Rio she don't need to understand_

_ Santana and Blaine _

_(Smell like I sound!)_

_ _Cooper_ _

_And I might find her if I'm looking like I can_

_ Santana and Blaine _

_(Straddle the line!)_

_ _(Santana) Cooper_ _

_(Ohhhh) Rio, Rio hear them shout across the land_

_ Santana and Blaine _

_(Mouth is alive!)_

_Cooper_

_From mountains in the north down to the Rio Grande_

_Her name is Rio she don't need to understand_

_ Santana and Blaine _

_(Smell like I sound!)_

_Santana, Blaine, and Cooper_

_From mountains in the north down to the Rio Grande_

_Fightin' the ground!_

 

The song ends with the three of them in the middle of the room, three people who look incredibly different (who _are_ completely different), yet there's no denying that they're family. They dance together, sing together, like they've been doing it for ages. There's a level of comfort between them that makes the New Directions wonder how they ever didn't believe Santana and Blaine when they said they were siblings.

The three take bows to fervent applause from the New Directions, and then Blaine and Santana find their seats back next to Kurt and Brittany respectively. Cooper plops down in the seat next to Blaine, behind Santana. "Tonight we've totally gotta have dinner with Kurt and Brittany," he says to Blaine as the clapping dies down, "I need to interrogate the the people who have stolen my younger siblings' hearts."

Blaine leans over to Kurt. "You're staying as far away from my family as possible this evening," he says seriously, and Kurt smiles.

"Amazing job up there," he says, taking Blaine's hand in his.

"Thanks," he replies, "I always have fun performing with 'Tana and Coop. We don't get to see him that often and every time he comes we try to do something like this."

"I can't wait for dinner, then- he sounds like a great guy." Kurt grins. "I especially can't wait for him to tell me all kinds of stories about you as a child. I'm sure he has plenty that your mama and Santana haven't covered yet."

" _Kurt!_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to be clear, here are the siblings' nicknames for each other:
> 
> Santana for Blaine: hermanito  
> Cooper for Blaine: squirt  
> Blaine for Santana: 'Tana  
> Cooper for Santana: Diabla  
> Blaine for Cooper: Coop  
> Santana for Cooper: Queso


	39. Promasaurus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
> The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
> But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
> You don't know, oh oh,  
> You don't know you're beautiful

[Santana](http://www4.pictures.stylebistro.com/mp/S9Rx_sRmjXsl.jpg) stops by Blaine's room on her way downstairs, noticing [him](http://screencrave.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/05/glee-kurt-and-blaine-la-5-8-12.jpg) staring into the mirror. She leans against the doorjamb, careful not to crinkle her dress. "What's up, hermanito?" She asks.

"Oh, nothing," he says, tearing his eyes away from the mirror. "I'm just checking my suit for prom." His eyes twinkle. "Kurt and I are going to be the best dressed couple there."

She smirks. "That'll be Brit and I, but I'm sure you two can hit second place easily."

He smiles and walks over to her and the door. "I'll take it." She notices the white bouttoniere in his hand and raises an eyebrow. He frowns, confused at her expression, and she gestures to it. His eyes light up in recognition. "Oh, it's for Kurt. We're going to pin them on each other's lapels. Sort of a sentimentality thing, you know? Didn't you get a corsage for Brit?"

She nods. She bought a beautiful corsage of tiny blue, green, and white flowers that immediately reminded of Brit as well as fitting the theme of the night. Kurt had won Senior Class President with Brit as his running mate against Rachel and Stoner Brett, who had each encountered difficulties (such as the fact that Rachel was annoying and Stoner Brett was, well, a stoner). People weren't the biggest fans of Kurt because he was gay, but with Brit as his running mate bringing her popularity, gender, and fresh ideas the school had elected them both. They'd helped out with bullying quite a bit (though not entirely, but at least they'd gotten rid of one of the two slushie machines) and with them balancing out each other (Brit's quirkiness and Kurt's more classic ideas, Brit's tendency to run wild and Kurt's want for a more controlled setting) they'd gotten some good ideas through.

The theme for Prom is "Under The Sea", and people were encouraged to wear blue, green, or white or wear something resembling a sea creature. Santana had dodged the color rule by telling Brit that her dress was like a mermaid's tail. Santana and Brit were also running for Prom King and Queen at Brit's request.

(Blaine and Kurt were not.)

The doorbell chimes and Mama shouts, "VOY A LA PUERTA! MIJOS, TU PADRE Y YO VAMOS A LA CASA DE LOS HUMMELS!"

"Looks like it's time for us to head downstairs," Blaine remarks, and she nods.

She offers out her elbow with a crooked grin. "May I escort you downstairs, good Señor?"

He laughs and slips his arm through his. "Yes you may, Señorita."

She smiles, dramatically flips her hair over her shoulder (carefully, though- no need to ruin her perfect hair for prom), and they head down the stairs.

The first thing Blaine sees as he and 'Tana emerge into the family room is [Brit](http://screencrave.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/05/glee-tina-santana-brittany-la-6-8-12.jpg) waiting there in a poofy green skirt, white shirt and suit jacket, black bowtie, and white top hat perched jauntily over top of her braids. He hears 'Tana gasp softly beside him and realizes that seeing Brit standing there is probably as breathtaking for her as it was for him last year when he saw Kurt for the first time on Prom Night (and will be in just a few minutes when 'Tana, Brit, and him all head over to the Hummel-Hudsons for pre-Prom photos).

Blaine unlinks his arm from 'Tana's and gives her a little nudge in the back. "Go get your woman," he whispers, and 'Tana nods before heading over.

He smiles at them and heads outside to the car, giving them a few minutes to talk while he starts the car. When they emerge, they head to the back of the car. 'Tana holds the backdoor open for Brit before heading around to the other side.

"To the Hummel-Hudsons?" Brit asks, and Blaine looks back to see her hand sliding into 'Tana's. He smiles at how 'Tana's smile softens at Brit's touch.

"To the Hummel-Hudsons," he affirms. 

 *

He walks up the sidewalk to the door and knocks, barely paying attention to 'Tana and Brit coming up the sidewalk behind him, pinkies held together and heads tilted towards each other as they talk quietly. He smiles as the door opens and reveals [Finn](http://www.mjsbigblog.com/myphotos/gallery/glee-prom-a-saurus/319gle_319_sc38pt_2080.jpg), who he can't blame for looking a little disappointed that it's not Rachel at the door (honestly, he's personally a bit disappointed that it's not Kurt opening the door.) Still, after a moment's falter Finn grins and swings the door all the way open. "He's still getting ready and he said not to let you upstairs. Something about making sure Sam's hair's okay, I think?"

"I'll go help my unicorn," Brit says, detaching herself from 'Tana and breezing up the stairs, leaving Blaine, 'Tana, and Finn to wait for Mercedes (Sam's date) and Rachel.

Blaine can't pretend that this isn't the slightest bit awkward. After all, even if Finn and 'Tana have reconciled they have years of history to deal with and it's never really a good idea to leave them alone in a room together.

(And that it really a problem he has to fix, because he really wants his sister to get along with his future brother-in-law and- Stop that thought right now. Now's not time for that kind of thoughts.)

"So, Santana, you and Brittany both look very pretty tonight," Finn says a bit uncomfortably, and Blaine's got to give it to Finn- he's definitely trying.

"Thanks," 'Tana says, and he can tell that  _she's_ trying too.

Thank goodness the awkward silence only lasts for a few moments as someone (Blaine recognizes Kurt's voice immediately- he'd recognize Kurt's voice  _anywhere_ ) shouts from the top of the stairs, "We're coming down!"

The first thing Blaine sees emerge down the stairs is a pair of shiny black shoes at the bottom of a pair of  _sinfully_ tight black slacks. This isn't too surprising, but Blaine's breath leaves him as the rest of [Kurt](http://screencrave.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/05/glee-kurt-and-blaine-la-5-8-12.jpg) emerges. Blaine's eyes drink in the open black vest, the white button-down tucked into the black slacks, and the silver chain hanging from his neck, a silver ring strung onto it. His hair is swept up away from his face and away under the black top hat on his head, and he looks  _gorgeous._ Blaine doesn't even take in Brit and [Sam](http://screencrave.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/05/glee-sam-and-mercedes-la-5-8-12.jpg) descending behind him, he's so focused on Kurt.

"You might want to close your mouth, hermanito, you're catching flies," 'Tana says quietly, and Blaine realizes he's been gaping. It takes a concerted offer, but by the time Kurt walks over with a warm smile on his lips Blaine's managed to adopt a slightly less awestruck look onto his face.

"Well don't you look handsome tonight," Kurt says, gaze running up and down Blaine's suit.

"So do you," Blaine says, and makes absolutely no protest when Kurt pulls him in for a long, hard kiss. Blaine has no idea how long it lasts, but when he leans back, cheeks on fire, and looks around, Brit is grinning, 'Tana is smirking, Sam looks vaguely curious (that's something he's going to have to ask about), and Finn is blushing worse than Blaine is.

Carole  _aw_ s as she enters the room. "Everyone looks so beautiful and handsome tonight." A chorus of thank yous echo through the room and she smiles at them all. "Alright, so we're still waiting for Rachel and Mercedes?" They all nod as the doorbell rings. "That'll be them. Finn, Sam, go get the door." As the boys hustle out of the room Carole turns to Santana, Blaine, Brit, and Kurt. "Santana, Blaine- your parents are in the kitchen along with Brittany's mom and Burt. The Berrys are all arriving together and Mercedes' parents will be a bit later than her. You all can do what you want for a few minutes while the parents get all of their cameras ready. Be ready to smile!" She winks at them before hurrying back to the kitchen.

"Boutonnieres?" Kurt asks Blaine, and he smiles in response, holding up the small white flower. He carefully pins it Kurt's vest, then holds still as Kurt does the same to his suit jacket. 

"Love the top hat," he says as Kurt pins it on. Kurt smiles.

"Knew you'd like it," Kurt says as [Mercedes](http://41.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m3dhlpuDYH1qeds6ko1_500.jpg) and [Rachel](http://41.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m3d8w8XVXW1qeds6ko1_r2_500.jpg) come into the living room, quickly followed by their dates.

"Boo, you look smashing," Mercedes appraises Kurt's outfit, and he grins.

"So do you, 'Cedes," he says, evaluating her silver-bedazzled purple gown, and then turns to Rachel. The small girl looks very pretty in a salmon pink mermaid-tail gown, her hair falling over her shoulder. "You look very pretty, Rach," he says, and Rachel smiles.

"Thanks, so do you," she says lightly.

Mercedes turns to Santana and Brit, who now have on corsages (they must have exchanged them)

Carole buzzes in again. "Okay, so we're going to be taking pictures in the kitchen. First Sam and Mercedes, then Finn and Rachel, then Santana and Brittany, then Kurt and Blaine. That sound okay?" They all nod, and she smiles gratefully. "Okay, then, Sam and Mercedes, you're up!" Sam and Mercedes follow dutifully, Mercedes' arm tucked through Sam's elbow.

Rachel coos. "They're so adorable, aren't they?"

Brit nods. "They're like baby birds."

It's to everyone's credit that they've been friends with Brit for so long that no one even bats an eye at the comparison. "So, who are you voting for for Prom Queen and King, Kurt?" Rachel asks, and Blaine nearly swallows his tongue. He knows who he's voting for, and who Kurt says he's voting for, and he knows that Rachel and Finn are running for King and Queen and Quinn and Joe are also running (non-romantically, of course) but really there was really only ever one prospect for Prom King and Queen in his mind.

"You'll have to wait and see," Kurt says with a wink.

Carole ducks in again. "Okay, Finn and Rachel- you're up!"

Finn and Rachel head off to the kitchen, hand in hand, and Kurt turns to 'Tana. "Just so you know, I really admire what you two are doing, and I'm definitely voting for you." His eyes sparkle with pride as he says lightly, "After all, with those gowns, how could I vote for anyone else?"

'Tana smiles back, and as much as Blaine knows she's trying to appear unmoved her smile is soft, almost fond. "Thanks, Kurt." She smirks now. "You're not too bad looking yourself."

Kurt scoffs. "I look _fabulous_ , thank you very much."

"That you do, sweetheart," Blaine says, resting his head on his boyfriend's shoulder.

" _And_ I have the best dressed boyfriend at the prom," Kurt continues, and 'Tana snorts.

"Of course you do," she says matter-of-factly, "None of those Neanderthals can possibly compare to my hermanito when it comes to style."

"Aw, thanks, 'Tana," Blaine says with a cheeky grin.

"Santana and Brittany!" Carole announces, popping in without any of them noticing. 'Tana winks at them as she and Brit head off to the kitchen, pinkies intertwined.

"You know, I'm never going to understand her," Kurt says, watching 'Tana and Brit exit from the doorway, "But I  _do_ appreciate her style."

 "So," Blaine says, "Are you ready for the best prom of your life?"

Kurt smiles wryly. "I'm pretty sure it's not going to be hard to top last year's."

"Well, we'll always have next year's, right?"

Blaine's certain they'll still be together next year- long-distance won't ruin them.

"Right."

"Blaine, Kurt," Carole says, popping her head in, "Your turn."

Kurt offers out his elbow and Blaine slips his arm through Kurt's with a smile. They follow Carole through and into the kitchen, where Mr. Anderson, Maribel, Burt, and Carole are ready to take pictures of the two of them. Blaine and Kurt pose against the blank wall as the girls coo and the boys grin.

It's like they're just a normal couple going to prom, and that's the best feeling in the world.

*

The prom is well underway- the boys have already done _What Makes You Beautiful_ and 'Tana, Brit, and Tina are in the middle of _Love You Like A Love Song_.

Kurt and Blaine dance together, and don't think that it hasn't passed Blaine's notice that just like last year they're surrounded by glee couples almost like a anti-jock barrier. Finn and Rachel, Quinn and Joe, Sugar and Artie, [Tina and Mike](http://www.mjsbigblog.com/myphotos/gallery/glee-prom-a-saurus/3198gle_319_sc41pt_2682.jpg) (when Tina's not onstage), and even at one point Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury, who are helping chaperone the dance- they all trade out spots around the two boys and even sometimes 'Tana and Brit. No one would dare physically hurt them, thanks to everything that's happened since Brit and Kurt became head of the student body, but there are so many ways to otherwise ruin Prom for someone.

The song is winding down and so are Kurt and Blaine. They have a song to perform next, after all. 

Blaine takes Kurt's hand and leads him through the crowds to by the stage. "You ready?" Blaine asks.

"Always," Kurt replies confidently, a glimmer in his eyes. Blaine wants to kiss him so bad but knows that he can't. Ah, well-

"See you onstage in a minute?" Blaine asks as Santana saunters offstage, replaced by Mercedes and Rachel.

"You know it."

Blaine walks onstage as the music begins.

 _Blaine:_  
_If you see a faded sign at the side of the road that says_  
_15 miles to the_

 _Mercedes:_  
_Love shack', love shack, yeah, yeah_  
_I'm headin' down the Atlanta highway_

 _Mercedes with Rachel and Brittany:_  
_Lookin' for the love getaway, headed for the love getaway_

 _Blaine:_  
_I got me a car, it's as big as a whale (The Girls: Love getaway)_  
_And we're headin' on down to the love shack (The Girls: Love getaway)_  
_I got me a Chrysler, it seats about 20 (The Girls: Love getaway)_  
_So hurry up and bring your jukebox money_

 _Mercedes with Rachel and Brittany:_  
_The love shack is a little old place_  
_Where we can get together_  
_Love shack, baby_  
_(Blaine: A love shack, baby)_  
_Love shack, baby, love shack_  
_Love shack, baby, love shack_

Kurt finally joins them onstage, walking up the steps and onto to platform.

 _Kurt:_  
_Sign says, 'Stay away fools'_  
_Cause love rules at the lo-o-ove shack_  
_Well, it's set way back in the middle of a field_

 _Blaine:_  
_Just a funky old shack and I gotta get back_

 _Brittany:_  
_Glitter on the mattress_

 _Rachel:_  
_Glitter on the highway_

 _Sugar:_  
_Glitter on the front porch_

 _Mercedes:_  
_Glitter on the highway_

 _Mercedes with Rachel and Brittany:_  
_The love shack is a little old place_  
_Where we can get together_  
_Love shack, baby_  
_(Kurt: Love shack baby)_  
_Love shack, that's where it's at_  
_Love shack, that's where it's at_

 _Blaine:_  
_Huggin' and a kissin', dancin' and a lovin'_  
_Wearin' next to nothing, cause it's hot as an oven_  
_The whole shack shimmies_  
_When everybody's movin' around_  
_And around and around and around_

 _Rachel, Brittany and Kurt:_  
_Everybody's movin', everybody's groovin', baby_  
_(Blaine: Folks linin' up outside just to get down)_  
_Everybody's movin', everybody's groovin', baby_  
_(Blaine: Funky little shack, funky little shack)_

 _Kurt:_  
_Hop in my Chrysler, it's as big as a whale_  
_And it's about to set sail_  
_I got me a car, it seats about twenty_  
_So come on and bring your jukebox money_

 _Mercedes with Rachel and Brittany:_  
_The love shack is a little old place (Mercedes: little old place)_  
_Where we can get together_  
_Love shack, baby_  
_(Blaine: A love shack, baby)_  
_(Mercedes: oh oh)_  
_Love shack, baby, love shack (Mercedes: oh oh)_  
_Love shack, baby, love shack (Mercedes: Love shack, baby, love)_

 _Rachel and Brittany:_  
_Bang, bang, bang, on the door, baby_  
_(Blaine: Knock a little louder sugar)_  
_Bang bang bang,on the door, baby_  
_(Blaine: I can't hear you)_  
_Bang, bang_  
_(Blaine: On the door, baby)_  
_Bang, bang_  
_(Blaine: On the door)_  
_Bang, bang_  
_(Blaine: On the door, baby)_  
_Bang, bang_

 _Blaine:_  
_You're WHAT?_

 _Kurt:_  
_Tin roof, rusted_

 _Mercedes:_  
_Love shack!_

 _Rachel and Brittany with Mercedes:_  
_Love shack, baby, love shack (Mercedes: yeah)_  
_Love shack, baby, love shack (Mercedes: Love shack)_  
_(Blaine: Love baby that's where it's at, yeah)_  
_(Blaine: Love baby that's where it's at)_  
_Love shack, baby, love shack (Mercedes: Love shack)_  
_(Blaine: Huggin' and a kissin')_  
_Love shack, baby, love shack (Mercedes: Baby, love shack...)_  
_(Blaine: Dancin' and a lovin' at the love shack)_

The song ends and it's 'Tana and Quinn's turn onstage, so Blaine, Kurt and the girls exit the stage as 'Tana helps roll Quinn onto stage.

"That was wonderful," Kurt says, and it's the truth. No one jeered while they were up there. There may have been a few disgusted looks and glares but otherwise the kids at the Prom just danced and talked during the song, not taking severe issue to the fact that two boys were singing parts of a love song to them. Maybe it was because they were performing and the crowd couldn't be bothered to interrupt a good dance song, but for whatever reason that it happened it still occurred and that's an accomplishment. 


	40. Being Alive/Props

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't like Rachel, and the whole 'Porcelina' thing really pissed me off, so here's my solution.

When Sue announces 'Porcelina', there is a vicious response- but it's not from the obvious place of Kurt, his boyfriend, his stepbrother, or his dad.

"Fuck no," Santana barks from her spot behind her hermanito and Kurt, noticing the trembling (of anger, fear, or disgust she's not sure, but any way she's not having it) of Kurt's shoulders. "You expect me to believe that you can have solos for all the girls and for Frankenteen, plus two for Man Hands, but can't give Mike or Kurt a solo? You say that Kurt has to crossdress to get a solo? Mierda. Complete and utter bullshit. That solo in the middle of the setlist doesn't belong to the female hobbit."

Rachel turns around in her seat, a somewhat patronizing smile on her face. "Santana, I know you're frustrated by my solo at Regionals but that doesn't mean you can just protest whenever I get a solo. After all, my voice is perfectly suited for the song and-"

"Just stop right there, Rachel," Mercedes butts in. "Kurt and Mike deserve a solo just as much as you do, and even if Mike doesn't want one, I know that Kurt definitely does."

"Yeah, Berry," Quinn joins in, "All of the rest of us have solos. Mercedes, Brittany, Tina, Santana, and I have them in Edge of Glory. You and Finn have them in Paradise. This is supposed to be the Seniors' time to shine, as you told Tina earlier- why can't Kurt and Mike shine just like us?"

Rachel sputters. "But I need that solo! I'm the one who wants to get in NYADA, not him! What's Vogue going to do with a solo at Nationals?"

Brittany raises an eyebrow. "What does that have to do with anything? You said your audition went well, so why do you need extra? Like Quinn said, you have your solo in Paradise."

"Kurt's been here for as long as you have," Tina continues, "He has just a good voice as you do and how many solos has he gotten? None, except in the Warblers who at least used his talents right. I want auditions for that solo, and I want Kurt to have a chance instead of it just being handed to you because you whined and bitched for it."

Blaine's jaw drops at Tina cursing as Kurt and Santana smirk in unison at Mr. Schue's expression of disbelief and Sue's smug smirk.

"Alright, Porcelain," Sue says, "Get your little lady trousers up here and audition."

"Wait a moment," Mr. Schue protests, and at least five girls give him the stink eye. "Rachel deserves that solo!"

Sue snorts. "Then make her prove it."

Kurt walks to the front of the room and faces the New Directions, taking in the glee on Santana and Blaine's faces and the hopefulness on Tina and Mercedes'. Even the boys have looks of respect on their faces, and for good reason. Half the glee club just jumped to support him against Rachel Berry and her spotlight-hogging ways as well as against the implication that he had to crossdress to win Nationals. He begins singing _Being Alive,_  a ballad just like the one Rachel was proposing but one of his own personal favorites instead of hers.

_Someone to hold you too close_

_Someone to hurt you too deep_

_Someone to sit in your chair_

_And ruin your sleep_

He sings to everyone, slowly building the momentum like in the original song. He looks at Blaine for most of the song, singing nearly entirely at him. Blaine smiles back, giving Kurt the emotion for the song. His relationship with Blaine hasn't always been without bumps, but he knows that they'll get through anything. Blaine forces him out of his walls, making him care and fall in love and he wouldn't have it any other way.

_Somebody crowd me with love_

_Somebody force me to care_

_Somebody make me come through_

_I'll always be there_

He looks at Blaine, Finn, Mercedes, and Santana during this part of the song. Each one of them have forced him to care, in their own ways, and they're all as frightened as he is, though of different things. The four of him support him, though some more subtly than others, and this song is really for them.

_As frightened as you to help us survive_

_Being alive, being alive, being alive, being alive_

He ends to applause and a few whistles, and he bows, smiling, before returning to his seat.

"Now we have Eva Peron," Sue says, seeming bored, but when he looks over at her she gives him a small, almost friendly smirk before shifting back to looking bored as Rachel begins  _It's All Coming Back To Me Now._ Honestly, it's a pretty good rendition, but his own personal opinion it's not as emotional as it could have been. Rachel's mastery of the notes and the runs is wonderful, there's no doubt about it, but somewhere along the line the song feels a bit flat emotionally.

_There were nights when the wind was so cold_

_That my body froze in bed_

_If I just listened to it_

_Right outside the window_

_There were days when the sun was so cruel_

_That all the tears turned to dust_

_And I just knew my eyes were_

_Drying up forever_

_I finished crying in the instant that you left_

_And I can't remember where or when or how_

_And I banished every memory you and I had ever made_

Everyone applauds when Rachel's done, but it doesn't seem as enthusiastic or heartfelt as after Kurt's.

"Alright then, we've had our auditions. You, gleeks- what do you think?"

"I think Kurt deserves it," Mike says, surprising everyone by speaking first. "His ballad was a lot more emotional, and his control was just as skillful as Rachel's. I like it."

More and more of the glee club voice their agreement while Rachel gets more and more flustered. Eventually she bursts out, "But I  _need_ that solo!"

"No, you don't, Rach," Finn says, and this more than anything else shocks the glee club. "Kurt deserves that solo as much as you do. You've had nearly all the solos since New Directions started back in sophomore year (well, except for Sectionals Junior year), and Kurt's gotten none. You saw the Warblers junior year when Kurt got a solo as well as ABC and pretty much every single performance of his over the past few years. He's really talented, Rach, just like you."

"I'm your girlfriend," Rachel protests, "You're supposed to support me!"

"He's my stepbrother, and you can share, Rach."

" _Burn,_ " Sam mutters, and Blaine chuckles. 

"Nice one, man," he comments, and Sam grins.

"So Porcelain gets the solo?" Sue announces, and everyone nods except for a brooding Rachel and a disbelieving Sue. "Good, let's get practicing."


	41. Nationals Part 2

A year later and he's on a National stage, dancing with his boyfriend and his sister, and he's pretty sure it's the best moment of his life.

First he gets to stand off to the side of the stage, hand in Kurt's, and watch 'Tana perform with the Troubletones. They, of course, completely  _own_ number (he wouldn't expect anything less).

Then Kurt has his solo, which Blaine doesn't really pay much attention to the first half of as he's hugging 'Tana and high-fiving Brittany, Tina, and Mercedes. (And besides, he watched every practice and helped Kurt with the number, so...) Then it's time for the group number, and they all launch into  _Paradise by the Dashboard Light._ Blaine jumps up to his position behind Finn and begins dancing his heart out.

When they head into the quick pseudo-waltz portion of _Paradise_ , it only made sense for him to pair off with 'Tana and Kurt with Brit. When they'd first suggested it, 'Tana had given him a exaggerated wink and he'd grinned back at her.

_Stop right there!_

_I gotta know right now!_

_Before we go any further!_

_Do you love me?_

_Will you love me forever?_

_Do you need me?_

It's easily one of his favorite performances that they've done, because in addition to being able to dance with his sister he gets a few lines with Kurt as an  _obvious_ couple, and it's also just a lot of fun.

He hopes that next year the New Directions can still have as much as fun as they do during this performance.

* * *

When they win, Blaine pulls a shocked Kurt into a kiss right there onstage, their movements hidden by the celebrating, screaming New Directions. "You won this thing," he says after they pull back. "Your solo was amazing."

Kurt blushes. "Thanks. I love you, you know?"

"Of course," Blaine says, and pulls Kurt into another kiss.

 


	42. Goodbye pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There will probably be many parts to 'Goodbye'. I have at least four planned at the moment- a goodbye song by Santana, this, Graduation, and the canon goodbye songs, but, like Michael, this could spiral.
> 
>  
> 
> And yes, Kurt got into the Vogue internship and Rachel didn't choke on her audition (explained why within). Here in this 'verse, we don't do stupidly unrealistic things like having characters get rejected for stellar auditions while characters who choked get in. No, no, no- we do things the right way here.

When it comes down to opening their college letters, Brittany, 'Tana, Kurt, Rachel, and Finn all pile into the choir room to commit the deed. Blaine comes along because well, duh, his sister and his boyfriend and his sister's girlfriend and his boyfriend's brother and Rachel are there so of course he's going to be there.

They all drop their envelopes down onto the stool in the middle. 'Tana rolls her eyes a bit at the cliche way they're going to do this as she adds hers, but she does it without argument which in itself is a miracle.

"Okay," Rachel says, clapping her hands together, "Let's do this!"

Easy for her to say, Blaine thinks, she had a great audition as Kurt submitted his application to Vogue early and time to help her out with her practice. It was thanks to him that she ended up practicing for  _Roots Before Branches_ instead of  _Don't Rain On My Parade_ , so she was prepared when Carmen Tibedeaux said she didn't want to hear any more of that song.

Now, he has no doubt Santana got into OSU with her performance of  _Nutbush City Limits_ , but he's not so sure Finn got into that college in New York with his acting performance. Finn can't exactly act, so anyway-

Rachel pulls out an envelope. "Kurt from Vogue!" she announces, and hands it over to him.

To Blaine's boyfriend's credit, Kurt takes it with dignity and quickly rips it clean open. Blaine stands between Kurt and Santana, biting his nails off on the inside despite the fact that he has no doubt Kurt was accepted, as Kurt pulls out the letter  _in what feels like slow motion_ and reads it. Kurt's expression doesn't change, but he lets out a deep breath and hands it to Blaine who reads the opening lines  _Mr. Hummel, you have been accepted into our illustrious program_ and squeals like a girl, letting the letter drop onto the stool as he hugs Kurt and pulls him into a kiss. "I got accepted, I got accepted," Kurt says in a litany as they pull away from each other. Blaine catches 'Tana, who winks at him, and he blushes deeply.

"Congrats, bro," Finn says, and Blaine turns to see him grinning just as widely as Blaine is.

"Yes, congratulations, Kurt," Rachel says, and her smile seems just as genuine as Finn's. She holds up another envelope from the pile-"Santana from OSU!"

'Tana doesn't smirk as she plucks the envelope from Rachel's hands. Instead, she seems just as emotionless, expressionless, as Kurt did, but he can see the slight shake in her fingers as she opens it up. Blaine knows 'Tana really wants to be an actress and a singer and OSU will help take her where she wants to go. She's applied other places, of course, because it would be _absolutely stupid_ not to, but OSU is where she really wants to go.

"I got in," Santana says, and Blaine lets out the breath he was holding. Brit squeals and glomps onto 'Tana with a hug and starts to make out with her. At this point Blaine politely averts his eyes, instead focusing on Kurt who Blaine's only seen this happy twice before- the win at Regionals last year and the win at Nationals last week.

"Congrats to your sister," Kurt whispers, and Blaine leans in and gives him a peck on the cheek.

"Congrats to  _you_ ," he says, "You achieved your  _dream_ -"

"Finn from Actors Studio," Rachel says, and she sounds as proud of Finn as Blaine does of Kurt. Blaine really  _does_ hope that Finn gets in even if he doesn't think Finn doesn't have a very good chance at getting accepted. He hopes that Rachel can have Finn with her in New York, and Kurt could always use his brother by his side, but...

_Think happy thoughts, Blaine._

But Finn's expression as he reads his letter isn't a good one. "I didn't get in," he says, and the desolation in his voice is palpable. Rachel goes over to hold his hands, and though Blaine knows what she's trying to do is good Finn really looks like he wants to be alone right now.

"Um, should we do the next letter?" Blaine asks, and Finn nods, looking like he just wants to get this over with.

Santana grabs one of the two remaining envelopes. "Berry, it's yours from NYADA," she says, and hands over the envelope.

She looks a bit disconcerted as she peels her hand out of Finn's to step forward, but he nods at her in support and she puts on a small smile. Then she reaches out and takes the envelope. Opening it, she pulls out the letter from within and reads it. "I got in," she says, but it sounds less excited than he would have predicted. Probably because of Finn, but still it's still a bit unsettling to see Rachel Berry be that resigned-sounding about reaching her dreams.

Oh, well, there's one last to go. Rachel picks up the envelope and even though they all know who it is she still makes a show of announcing the name, clinging to her idea until the end. "Brittany from...McKinley?" Rachel sounds a bit confused, rightly so, as Brit takes the envelope from her hand with a smile.

"I've had straight As in my math and science classes throughout high school but everything else...not so much." she says, not opening the envelope. "Math comes easily, but even with San and my unicorn's help English and History aren't that great. Like, they're Ds this year, but that's still not that good. So Miss Pillsbury ans Coach said that if I stayed back another year and worked on my grades Sue would make me co-Captain of the team and Miss Pillsbury would get me lined up with some tutors specifically for subjects I'm not as good in."

"I'm so proud of you," 'Tana says, a smile on her lips and tears gathering in her eyes, and Blaine nods to. Sure, Brit won't be graduating this year but she's actively working to figure things out and he's sure that when she  _does_ graduate she'll go places that he can only dream of- he's sure of it.

"Well, I think it's time to let Finn and Rachel be alone for a little while," Kurt says quietly, and Blaine looks over to see Finn and Rachel with hands clasped together whispering about something. Blaine nods, grabs Kurt's hand, and heads out of the choir room, and 'Tana and Brit quickly follow.

"Congratulations, Santana, and Brit, that was a really smart decision," Kurt says once they're out in the hallway, and the girls smile.

"Congrats to you too, Hummel," 'Tana says, and Brit just grins, steps forward, and wraps Kurt in a suprise hug.

"Congrats, my unicorn," she says, and Kurt smiles.

"Thanks, guys," he says, and Blaine's heart swells with pride. His sister and his boyfriend are going to chase their dreams and he  _knows_ they'll make them happen. Brit will be here next year and Blaine won't be alone, and then  _they'll_ graduate side-by-side next May.


	43. The New Rachel/New York State of Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It comes down to reality, and it's fine with me cause I've let it slide  
> I don't care if it's Chinatown or on Riverside  
> I don't have any reasons I left them all behind  
> I'm in a New York state of mind  
> :  
> Don't cry for me Argentina  
> The truth is I never left you  
> All through my wild days  
> My mad existence  
> I kept my promise  
> Don't keep your distance
> 
> All of my babies are happy in this version of events, and I like it that way. There is no stupid competition and everyone are friends for now. Honestly, I prefer it this way. I hope you all like it as much as I do!

The co-captainship of the glee club gets handed down to Tina and Blaine (Artie had declined the offer, explaining that one, he has plays to worry about, and two, would rather Blaine be the male lead anyway), who smack down the rules first-off that  _there will be **no** favoritism_. It's a jolt to Mr. Schue, but a welcome change for the rest of the club who are excited to be able to share the leads on the songs and free up an extra spot in the set list for  _all_ of them to sing.

Unique transfers the first day, and Blaine can remember being the new transfer kid all too well so he ends up taking her under his wing and showing her around. He remembers how great it was to have someone show him around when he first came to McKinley, and as she warms up throughout the day he gets happier and prouder.

Their first practice number is _Call Me Maybe,_ which [Blaine](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/d2/8f/6e/d28f6e7fa67242bd3eee25b370243688.jpg), [Unique](http://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/glee/images/d/d3/Tumblr_muubuxxZDV1r4ezfzo8_1280.jpg/revision/latest/scale-to-width-down/250?cb=20131018013121), [Brit](http://az701449.vo.msecnd.net/wetpaintmig/2015/01/w630_glee13heathermorris014-2397302158574378589.jpg), [Tina](http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120607211441/glee/images/a/a1/Tina_Cohen-Chang.png), and [Sugar](http://www3.pictures.zimbio.com/bg/Vanessa+Lengies+TV+Guide+Magazine+Hot+List+fG6WLKxb2bRl.jpg) perform as a warmup for the week and an introduction to the year. It goes astoundingly well, and by the end they're all a bit sweaty but on top of the world with the positive endorphins flowing through their bodies.

"Not bad, Unique," Blaine teases when they're done, "Maybe you will be able to keep up with us all."

She smiles. "Maybe _you'll_ be able to keep up with _me_. Nationals MVP, remember?"

Tina laughs. "How could we forget?"

"Alright, then," Blaine says, "I hate to be the party pooper but Tina and I have to go to the auditorium to see auditions. Maybe we'll get lucky this year and get some really good ones."

"Can we come and watch?" Unique asks, and Blaine shrugs.

"Sure, we don't mind," Tina answers, scooping up her bag. "As long as no one interrupts the auditions all of you guys can come watch."

Sugar squeals and high-fives Brit and Unique, who seems pleasantly surprised to be included. Blaine exchanges a smile with Tina and Sam, who was watching the performance with Artie and Joe.

"Alright," Sam says, "To auditions!"

*

Then, during auditions, [a girl](http://38.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mbwerh4KnI1qkoa9q.jpg) Blaine thinks is in his chorus class steps onto stage.

"What's your name?" Tina asks.

"Marley Rose," she says, adjusting her beret. "I'll be singing _New York State of Mind_ by Billy Joel."

Blaine smiles at her. "Take it away, Marley."

And she does. Her voice is amazing- it has close to the range of Rachel's, but her technique is less technical and dramatic and more soft, hitting the notes smoothly without swooping up into them. Her choice of song is ironic, because that's where Blaine's mind has been since he, 'Tana, and Brit got back from New York a few weeks ago- left in the Big Apple with his boyfriend.

When she finishes she gives a little bow as they applaud and waits politely for them to finish.

"That was amazing," Blaine ends up commenting, "But why didn't you audition last year? You're a sophomore, right?" 

She lets out a small, slightly nervous laugh. "I wanted to join last year but I was a bit intimidated by Rachel Berry. She seems so fierce- almost like she would have bitten my head off if I wanted to sing."

Tina snorts. "She's right," she mutters under her breath before smiling at Marley. "Well, you're definitely in. Swing by the choir room tomorrow after school and you can meet everyone."

Marley grins. "So I'm in?"

"Yep, you're definitely in."

"Thank you so much," She says, beaming. "I'll see you tomorrow!" Then she heads offstage.

Tina turns to Blaine. "She's great. I can't wait for glee tomorrow!"

"I know," Blaine returns, "This year's going to be great!"

"Well," Tina says, turning back to face the stage, "We have one more audition today- Jake. No last name."

"Alright, let's hear him!"

Jake, a kid in a leather jacket and a close-shaved head, comes out and performs a great rendition of Never Say Never. When he's done, they applaud. 

"That was great!" Blaine says, complimenting Jake's performance, but he doesn't grin.

"Did I get in?" He asks bluntly, and Tina blinks, a bit startled.

"Well, of course," she says, as if there was no doubt (there wasn't).

Jake finally smiles. "Yes!" He shouts, and does an impromptu Mike-like little victory dance.

"So, can we have your last name?" Blaine asks, interrupting the victory dance.

Jake pauses and gives them a crooked smile. "Puckerman."

When Tina and Blaine's jaws drop he grabs his backpack and runs off stage. "See ya in glee!" He shouts. 

"We're getting another Puck," Blaine says, stunned, and Tina's head flops forward to hit the table.

"Oh god," she says, "If he's anything like Puck we'll be getting so much drama this year."

"I can only imagine."

*

For Jake and Marley's first song in the New Directions they run through something relatively easy and fun- _You May Be Right_ by Billy Joel- and it's honestly some of the most fun Blaine's had since 'Tana left a few weeks ago. They dance around the room, exercising their vocals while having fun with each other. It's easygoing, less rife with competition and drama than last year. Blaine has no doubt drama will show up eventually, but for now it's lighthearted and, well, _glee_ ful.

* * *

Kurt's having fun in New York, though he does miss his friends back in Lima (especially Blaine). After Blaine, Santana, and Brit helped him move in with Rachel a few weeks ago he's been having the time of his life, feeling out the city of his dreams and learning his role at Vogue. He Skypes with Blaine every night

Rachel's first day at NYADA was yesterday, and she came home buzzing excitedly with news about all of her classes. For a moment- just a moment- Kurt almost regrets picking fashion over the theatre but then he remembers the wonderful though vigorous past few weeks he's had and revises his decision. He loves to sing, yes, but fashion is his true calling.

That doesn't mean, however, that he can't indulge in a few trips down to Callbacks with Rachel, especially when she urges him to duet with her.

As he's looking over the small crowd and singing _Don't Cry For Me Argentina_ he knows that he's where he's meant to be.

* 

Santana is enjoying college right now. A couple of days the first week of school she heads home after classes to spend time with Brit and Blaine, but she also hangs out with her roommate Kendra and her boyfriend, Bracken, a bit. They're both pretty nice, and Kendra understands her trips home to her little brother as Kendra has a little brother herself who's just a couple years younger than Blaine. Kendra's also chill with the fact that Santana's a lesbian, even cooing over the pictures of her and Brit on her laptop.

Her classes are nice and she's made friends in a few of them. She bonds with Angela Preston-Lithwick in her Calculus class over their mutual hatred of the subject and Molly Moon in her Acting 101 class over their mutual love of the subject.

Still, she looks forward to her occasional trips home and her (very interesting) three-way skype call with Kurt, Blaine, and Brit. A couple of years ago, she never could have guessed how much Kurt would end up growing on her, but he has somehow grown into a part of her (unconventional) family.

College is shaping up to be pretty good. 

* * *

As their end of the first week song everyone gathers on the auditorium stage to sing. As a gift to Marley, who's never been in glee before, she has the lead in the song so she can see how it feels to sing lead. Jake's fine with it as he got to take a lot of lines in _You May Be Right_.

 _Should I give up,_  
_Or should I just keep chasing pavements?_  
_Even if it leads nowhere,_  
_Or would it be a waste?_  
_Even If I knew my place should I leave it there?_  
_Should I give up,_  
_Or should I just keep chasing pavements?_  
_Even if it leads nowhere_


	44. The (Not) Break-Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Santana goes to OSU instead of New York in this AU.
> 
> Trigger warning for implied/referenced sexual assault on someone who has been drinking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come up to meet you,  
> Tell you I'm sorry  
> You don't know how lovely you are  
> I had to find you,  
> Tell you I need you  
> Tell you I set you apart

Santana's phone rings as she's typing her term paper.

"Yo, como estás, hermanito?" Santana answers the phone while she clicks away at her laptop, lounging against her headboard. Thank goodness Kendra, her roommate, is out because otherwise-

"'Tana," Blaine answers, and though he's not crying Santana can still hear the quiver in his voice.

She sits up straight, attention automatically focused on her little brother. "What's wrong, hermanito?" She asks, worried.

"I messed up," he says, and he starts crying. "Can you come get me? I'm outside the boys' dorms at the University and I-I need you."

Santana's blood goes cold even as she grabs her jacket and jogs out the door and down to the stairs. "What the hell happened, hermanito? Are you okay?"

"No," Blaine sobs, and her heart breaks.

 *

Once she gets there she searches frantically around for her brother before her glance lands on a hunched over figure perched on the pedestal of a statue. She rushes over to find her little brother hunched over, gel gone and clothes (a long-sleeve button down under one of his cardigans, buttoned hastily, and a pair of black jeans) rumpled.

She barely has a moment to take in the state of his clothing and the bruise marks on his face and wrists that send a rush of anger through her before Blaine launches himself at her and buries his face in her shoulder. "I came to visit David and his roommate said he was at a party and I went and I drank something and-and-" He babbles it all out in a rush, but at this point collapses into sobs. She pats his back, unable to say anything in response. "Kurt- he- I cheated-"

Santana remembers when a girl down the hallway went to one of these parties to get away from the stress for a night and came back like Blaine, sobbing and incoherent with rumpled clothes, bruised skin, and the stink of alcohol on her breath. "No, you didn't," she says firmly but quietly, "Some horrible people did something wrong and disgusting to you but that doesn't mean you cheated. Someone took advantage of you when you were drunk and that's  _not okay_ but it's not your fault."

Blaine doesn't respond, just continues sobbing into his sister's shoulder.

Santana notices that Blaine's about ready to collapse so she takes him back to her dorm room and lets him fall asleep in her bed. She tucks him in just like she used to when they were kids, when she wanted to feel grown up and protective, and then she sits down on the bed next to her little brother and brushes back his hair from his face, fingers running gently over the bruises that someone left behind, tracing the tear tracks down his face. Now that her little brother has stopped sobbing, that at least he's found a little solace in sleep, Santana finds herself able to think more rationally. She's divorced herself from the situation up until now, but now anger is boiling up inside of her chest, erupting like a volcano.

Someone _hurt_ her little brother. Someone _violated_  him, broke his heart and left bruises on his skin, and that person, whoever they are, is _still out there_.

And she has no way to punish them.

* * *

When Kurt is told about what happened, he reacts exactly how Santana thought he would: he tells Isabelle why he's leaving (she generously gave him as long as he needs to help his boyfriend, shoved a portfolio in his hands to look over while he's gone, and practically pushed him out of the door), jumps on a plane to Ohio, and shows up on the Lopez-Andersons' doorstep with a small suitcase. Maribel Lopez-Anderson greets him at the door with a surprised, "Hello, Kurt," she says, tone only slightly surprised. Maybe she didn't expect him, but her youngest child hasn't moved from his bed since his sister brought him home two days ago, crying and sleeping and barely eating. She knows that Santana called Kurt, and she knows how much he loves her son.

"Hello, Senora Lopez-Anderson," He says politely, but she can see how bloodshot his eyes are, can hear the worry in his voice and observes how he fidgets, obviously anxious to get inside and help his boyfriend.

She opens the door and he quickly steps inside. He toes off his shoes automatically as she says, "Oh, _por favor_ , Kurt," with a feigned lightness to her tone, "You know you don't have to call me that, right? You can call me Maribel."

Kurt nods, distracted, and she nearly sighs. These poor kids have gone through so much that they shouldn't have had to go through at their ages. Santana and Kurt are only eighteen while Blaine is seventeen, and they've all gone through hell. Her baby boy was bashed for going to a dance with another boy, her daughter was outed against her will, and her (not yet, but there's no doubt that he will be someday) son-in-law was forced out of his own school by a bully who thought he was better than him. "He's upstairs," She says, "Santana can fill you in on the rest."

He gives her a grateful smile before setting down his suitcase and heading up the stairs.

 

Kurt turns the corner at the top of the stairs and finds Santana with similarly bloodshot eyes standing at the top of the stairs. He's never seen her look this disheveled before- her hair is pulled up into a loose ponytail, she's in jeans and a t-shirt, and she has no makeup on. He can't blame her- he certainly didn't do his hair or do anything this morning except throw on jeans and a _Hummel Tires and Lube_  sweatshirt.

"He's in his room," she says, jerking her thumb in the direction of Blaine's closed door, but then her eyes soften as she goes to enter her own room. "Be careful, okay. He somehow thinks that this constitutes cheating on you and he's really fragile right now because he thinks you're going to break up with you."

Kurt nods, the lump in his throat growing, and he carefully pushes open the door as Santana turns into her own room. He'd  _never_ break up with Blaine, especially after something like this has happened.

Kurt opens the door to find Blaine curled up in his bed, wrapped up in a cocoon of blankets. Kurt can’t see his face but he can hear him sniffling, and what Kurt can see of the top of his head his curls aren't gelled, instead tangled and matted on top of his head.

“Blaine?” he asks quietly, “You okay?”

“Kurt?” comes a quiet voice from inside the cocoon of blankets. "A-Are you coming to b-break up with me?" He stammers out, and it breaks Kurt's heart.

Kurt hurries to his side, sitting down on the bed next to him. "Of course not, honey."

Blaine turns to face Kurt, hazel eyes blinking up at him. "B-but why?"

Kurt lays down next to Blaine and wraps an arm around his torso. "Because I love you, and I'm not going to break up with you for something that wasn't your fault. I'm going to help you through it- Isabelle gave me all the time I need as long as I finish this portfolio, and even if she hadn't I'd still be here as long as you need me. I love you, Blaine, and I'll do anything to help you. Anything you need I'll do for you."

Blaine buries his face in Kurt's chest, wrapping his arms around Kurt, and sobs. Kurt can't tell whether it's good or bad so he just waits until Blaine's done, afraid of interrupting. Eventually Blaine calms down and lays curled against Kurt, arms wrapped tightly around him. "You are amazing," Blaine whispers.

"It's just common decency," Kurt replies.

"No, it's more than that. But still, I-" Blaine chokes on the last word. He shudders in Kurt's arms, and Kurt presses a light kiss to Blaine's forehead. It seems to give Blaine the strength to go on. "I honestly can't believe you're still with me."

"It's like I just told you- you didn't cheat, you didn't do anything wrong. Blaine, you're the victim, not the instigator. Yes, you got drunk, and that was a mistake, but what happened afterward was  ** _not your_** _ **fault**._ " _  
_

"I..." Blaine's voice trails off. He sniffles a little and tucks himself closer to Kurt. "Okay. I'll try to believe you."

"That's smart," Kurt says, and Blaine gives a little dry chuckle, devoid of humor. Still, it's progress, and it gives Kurt hope.

"I love you," Blaine says.

"I love you too."


	45. Cough Syrup/Mr. Anderson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story has a curious lack of Mr. Scott Anderson, and I'm going to remedy that.
> 
> If I could find a way to see this straight  
> I'd run away  
> To some fortune that I, I should have found by now  
> And so I run now to the things they said could restore me  
> Restore life the way it should be  
> I'm waiting for this cough syrup to come down

The Sunday after the incident finds Scott Anderson standing outside of his youngest child's room. All weekend everyone else has flitted in and out- his wife, his daughter, his son's boyfriend- but he hasn't gone in yet.

He remembers years ago when the same thing had happened when his son had first come out, when Blaine had curled up in his room as soon as they'd gotten home from the hospital and hadn't come out for a week. Scott can admit that he hadn't been the best back then- he'd helped as much as he could to get his son somewhere safe, had ranted and raged against the bastards that had hurt his son until his wife had gotten him to calm down, but he hadn't been very supportive. He had been getting better about the whole gay thing- Sadie Hawkins was a huge wake up call- but he hadn't been quite there yet.

Over the past few years he's gotten much better to the point that when Santana came out to Maribel and him, her hand clenched in Blaine's the whole time, he'd been the first to hug her and tell her that he accepted her no matter what. Christmas with both of his children's significant others had been nice (some of the comments Brittany had made had been a bit bewildering, but the fond smile she brought to his daughter's face had been enough to stop him from saying anything), and getting to know Brittany and Kurt better had been great. Kurt especially, as he'd met Brittany before, and though the boy had been noticeably nervous (a good trait when meeting your boyfriend's parents for the first time, Scott thought) he'd been a good kid and Scott couldn't see anything wrong with him.

Now, watching as Maribel and Santana flit in and out of Blaine's room (Kurt's stayed in there all weekend coaxing Blaine back to something approaching normal, only coming out for bathroom breaks and to shower), Scott can't help but feel thankful for all of the people Blaine has in his life. After Pam had died, hemorrhaging unexpectedly after Blaine had been born, Scott never would have predicted the family he'd been lucky enough to our grow since. From meeting Maribel, eight years younger than him, at work, to getting married and having little Santana toddle down the aisle as their flower girl with ring bear Cooper to help her and a pudgy little Blaine out, to getting to know Kurt and Brittany last Christmas and the Hummels and Pierces at glee competitions, Scott had never felt as lucky as he does now.

He knocks lightly on the door and hears a quiet, "Come in," in his son's wavering tenor. His heart squeezes at the uncertain sound as he steps in to find Kurt and Blaine sitting on Blaine's bed, Kurt's arm wrapped around Blaine's shoulders as they flip through a magazine. Scott vaguely recognizes the soft music playing in the background as Queen.

"Oh, dad!" Blaine says, and his tone of surprise shouldn't make Scott's heart drop a little but it does. It'd not _just_ the tone of surprise, though- it's Blaine's red-rimmed eyes, the fragile smile on his face, and the-oh fucking god-fading, yellowed bruises around Blaine's wrists.

Scott Anderson feels fury sweep through his body as he sees those bruises, sees in the light what that monster did to his baby boy, and he swears upon Pam's grave that he will hunt down whoever did this to Blaine, whoever left those violent marks, and make them _pay_ for what they've done.

"Kurt, do you mind if Blaine and I talk for a few minutes?" Scott notices how Blaine's fragile smile drops away at the prospect of Kurt leaving, but Kurt drops a light kiss on to Blaine's forehead and Blaine's expression softens.

"I'll be back in a few minutes, don't worry," Kurt reassures Blaine, withdrawing his arm from around Blaine's shoulders.

Scott and exchanges a look with the younger man as he heads out, and Scott hopes that Kurt understands how grateful he is that Kurt is taking care of Kurt. "Kurt really loves you," he says to Blaine carefully as he walks over and sits down on the bed next to his son.

"Yeah, he does," Blaine says, voice wavering and tears gathering in his eyes, "Even when I don't deserve it." He lets out a choked sound, and Scott gently tugs his youngest child into a hug as he starts to cry. "I cheated on him, Father," Blaine mumbles into Scott's shirt, and he's at a loss as to how his son could have  _possibly_ have reached that kind of conclusion when Santana had told him that Blaine had been inebriated and- from the evidence on his wrists-obviously forced into doing whatever that twisted, sick bastard had done to him.

Scott is normally a pretty level-headed guy, but Blaine's tears find him close to murderous.

"No, you didn't," Scott says, trying to reassure his son, "This is  _not_ your fault, I swear."

"You promise?" Blaine asks weakly, and it's like he's a child all over again and he's asking Scott to swear that the monsters will stay in his closet while he sleeps. Blaine's voice is so vulnerable and trusting, so child-like. Scott knows he doesn't deserve the amount of trust Blaine has in him, but he's going to try and do what he can anyway.

"I promise," Scott says, and that will have to be enough.


	46. Heroes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And we kissed, as though nothing could fall (nothing could fall)  
> And the shame, was on the other side  
> Oh we can beat them, forever and ever  
> Then we could be heroes, just for one day

It's hard.

It's really  _fucking_ hard.

 

*

No matter how much Kurt or 'Tana tell Blaine that it wasn't his fault, Blaine struggles to believe them.

He willingly accepted that drink while waiting for David. Yes, he said no at first, protesting that he had a boyfriend, but after a few more drinks he stopped saying no to that guy's kisses. He can't remember much about what happened after that as he'd blacked out, but he knows he ended up sleeping with him. He woke up in an unfamiliar bed with that familiar ache down his spine and knew that he'd cheated on Kurt.

That's what he tells [Rebecca](http://images.fashionnstyle.com/data/images/full/124930/emily-blunt.jpg?w=600), the therapist that his dad works with.

She asks him if he's talked to Kurt about this.

He doesn't answer, instead choosing to stare at the ticking clock on the uppermost shelf. Why would he tell Kurt everything that happened? That would hurt so much. It would destroy the faith that Kurt has in him, reinforce how weak of a person he is to fall for such a stupid trick.

"I bet Kurt would want you to be honest with him."

_Yeah, I bet he would._

*

[Blaine](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/purplehrdwonder/33650840/2704/2704_600.jpg) tells [Kurt](http://cdn3.teen.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/12/glee-season-4-swan-song-recap-kurt.jpg). He sits down with him and tells him. They're sitting on his bed, the door closed for privacy (his mom had let them close it, understanding that sometimes the rules were allowed to broken). Blaine's careful not to be touching Kurt while he recounts what happens, what he did to Kurt. He stares at the blanket between their legs, wishing he could be anywhere but here, telling his soon-to-be ex-boyfriend about how he cheated on him.

When he's done he expects to hear Kurt dumping him and then storming out of the room but instead he finds himself wrapped in Kurt's arms, pulled into a warm hug. At first he asks "Gaga, Blaine, how could you think that was your fault?" in a quiet, broken voice, but then his tone grows angry. "That's even worse than I imagined- I'm going to find that animal and rip his balls off."

Blaine's eyes go wide. "What do you mean?" he asks, voice small. "It's my fault- I got drunk, I stopped saying no-"

"Blaine, even if that applied you were  _blacked out_ when that guy took advantage of you. If that doesn't signal unable to consent then I don't know what does. And you said no- giving you more drinks impaired your ability to say no. And you outright  _told him_ you had a boyfriend and didn't want to kiss him, much less sleep with him. No only were you unable to properly give consent, you  _rejected_ his advances. You did everything right, Blaine, and you had something horrible happen to you."

And suddenly Blaine's able to breathe again, a weight lifting off his shoulders.

Kurt knows. He knows and he doesn't blame Blaine- in fact, he's made Blaine able to see that it wasn't his fault. He knows and he's  _still here._

He hasn't left.

*

He has to go to a clinic and get tested.  _Thank god_ he didn't get an STI, because if that happened then he would  _have_ to break up with Kurt. He _can't_ give Kurt an STI in the future- he just  _can't._

For now they're not having sex, though. That's not even in the cards, even though kissing and making out still is. Blaine's not ready for sex and Kurt understands.

*

All hell breaks loose the next Wednesday when he finally returns to school.

[He](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/purplehrdwonder/33650840/3235/3235_600.jpg) spends the entire day getting the cold shoulder from everyone in his classes and outright glares from some. He has no idea what he's done to deserve this and considering the trauma he went through last Friday this is putting him on edge. 

Then he gets to glee and the first one to confront him is [Tina](http://cdni.condenast.co.uk/592x888/g_j/jushkowitz_gl_11sep12_rex_b.jpg). "Blaine Devon Anderson, why'd you cheat on Kurt?" She asks as soon as he steps in, and his mouth goes dry. "I thought you were better than that."

"Uh, w-why do you ask that?" He stammers. No one knows except Kurt and his family (Unless 'Tana told Brittany, but he trusts Brittany not to tell about something like this) and he'd planned on keeping it that way. He didn't want anyone to know if he could help it- he didn't want anyone to know how weak he'd been, how he'd been raped.

But now...

"There are pictures of you. Somehow Kitty found them and-" Tina continues talking but Blaine can't hear her. Someone took photos of him being raped and hadn't tried to help him. Someone had witnessed him being taken advantage of and had snapped photos for the rest of the world to see. Oh god, oh god, oh _god,_ he was never going to be able to forget this...

He collapses onto the piano bench. "That’s sick. How someone would just stand there and take pictures and do nothing to help me?”

Tina goes pale. "Help you? Why would you need help?"

"That man took advantage of me, Tina, whoever he was. I was drunk, I didn't know what was going on, I _still_ don't remember what happened but I came out of there bruised and reeking of sex and now there are pictures?" Now there are tears in his eyes, and he furiously wipes them away. "Dios mio, I'm never going to escape this."

By this point Tina has sat down on the bench next to him, mouth open and a nauseous look on her face. "You were r-raped?" She stutters out, clearly at a loss for words.

Blaine nods, knowing that with this confession he's attached the label  _rape victim_ to himself. He knows it makes him weak, makes him disgusting in a way he never was before, but now...

He didn't cheat on Kurt, but he's not sure which is a worse label- cheater or rape victim. Is it worse to be perceived as weak enough to be taken advantage of or disloyal? Both prospects horrify him personally, but now he's one of them and he had no choice. Would he rather have had the rest of the students belive he was a cheater or a rape victim? 

Either way everyone will know now. 

"How bad are the pictures, Tina?" He asks, bracing himself for the worst.

Tina looks nauseous. "I only saw one of you kissing some other guy, but Kitty said there were worse ones."

Before Blaine can respond Sam and Artie come in the door. One glance at the cold look on Artie's face and Blaine's stomach revolts. "I'm sorry," he mutters to Tina, "I've got to vomit." Then he runs put of the room past a bewildered Sam and Artie, heading to the restroom.

Once there he throws up everything he ate for breakfast.

*

[Santana's](http://img1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20130921173214/glee/it/images/2/2d/Fierce-female-characters-glee-santana-lopez-main.jpg) there when he gets home, just like she has everyday since the event. She goes to her morning classes and has gotten a reprieve from her one afternoon class for a few weeks. He walks into the kitchen where she's going over the Google doc of notes her roommate is currently typing in their lecture.

"There are pictures," Blaine says, voice wobbly, as he drops his satchel on the ground. Santana looks up to find her little brother with tears in his eyes. "Some bastard _took pictures_ of me being assaulted."

Santana's eyes narrow and she closes her laptop. When she speaks, it's in a growl. "Someone did _what_?"

"Please don't make me say it again," Blaine pleads, tears finally welling up in his eyes.

Santana stands up and comes over to him. Conflicting emotions flash across her face, sympathy and anger warring across her features, but sympathy apparently wins out as she leans in and wraps him in a hug. He sags against her, crying into her shoulder.

"This is never going to end, is it?" Blaine sobs out, and Santana has no answer, no promises.

She just holds him until he stops crying, trying to give comfort for something she can't fix. Blaine takes awhile to calm down but eventually he stops sobbing. Then, after another moment of him clinging to her, he goes stiff. "Oh god, what if Kurt's seen them?" He whispers, voice horrified, and her heart breaks. "What if he thinks-?" Blaine doesn't even finish the question, his words choked off by a sob.

"He won't, hermanito," Santana says firmly, one hundred percent certainty in her tone. "He knows the truth."

 *

He wonders how rapists can possibly live with themselves.

How can they live knowing they've violated someone else, stolen something that can never be given back? Their victim's privacy, their sense of security, their very bodies.

"Blaine, are you okay?" Tina asks tentatively, and Blaine snaps out of his dark thoughts to find Tina and Sam staring at him with worried looks on their faces.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he says, even though they all know he's not. Blaine is normally a bubbly, energetic person, always dancing on the furniture and smiling. Ever since that night two weeks ago he's been quiet, not speaking much and only really talking to Kurt or Santana. Tina and Sam, neither of which told anyone about what happened. It's been three days but they haven't told a soul, and Blaine appreciates it like nothing else.

"Okay," [Finn](http://s.sidereel.com/cms/posts/259082/large/uploaded_file20130717-31846-s3hrxc.) says, "Today we have two auditions to watch. First up we have Kitty Wilde."

Kitty gets up and goes to the front of the room. "As my audition song I'm going to sing  _How to be a Heartbreaker_ by Marina and the Diamonds. It was inspired by...recent events, shall we say."

_Rule number one_

_Is that you gotta have fun_

_But, baby, when you're done_

_You gotta be the first to run_

_Rule number two_

_Just don't get attached to_

_Somebody you could lose_

_So le-let me tell you_

_This is how to be a heartbreaker_

_Boys they like a little danger_

_We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player_

_Singin' I lo-lo-lo-love you_

_How to be a heartbreaker_

_Boys they like the look of danger_

_We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player_

_Singing I lo-lo-lo-love you_

_At least I think I do_

_Cause I lo-lo-lo-love you_

_Rule number three_

_Wear your heart on your cheek_

_But never on your sleeve_

_Unless you want to taste defeat_

_Rule number four_

_Gotta be looking pure_

_Kiss him goodbye at the door_

_And leave him wanting more, more_

_This is how to be a heartbreaker_

_Boys they like a little danger_

_We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player_

_Singin' I lo-lo-lo-love you_

_How to be a heartbreaker_

_Boys they like the look of danger_

_We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player_

_Singing I lo-lo-lo-love you_

_At least I think I do_

_Cause I lo-lo-lo-love you_

_Girls, we do, whatever it will take_

_Cause girls don't want_

_We don't want our hearts to break, in two_

_So it's better to be fake_

_Can't risk losing in love again, babe_

_This is how to be a heartbreaker_

_Boys they like a little danger_

_We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player_

_Singin' I lo-lo-lo-love you_

_How to be a heartbreaker_

_Boys they like the look of danger_

_We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player_

_Singing I lo-lo-lo-love you_

_At least I think I do_

_Cause I lo-lo-lo-love you_

_At least I think I do_

 

The entire song Kitty smirks at Blaine, and his throat goes dry as his fingers clench around the strap of his satchel. By the time she's done all the blood is drained out of his face. All he wants to do is run away but his legs _won't move_.

"You _bitch!"_ Tina screams at Kitty, jumping out of her seat, and everyone turns to stare at her, eyes wide (well, everyone except Blaine. He can't move, can only stare fixedly at the Kitty). "You don't know  _anything!_ You don't know what he's been through, you don't know  _jackshit! You-"_

Sam's hand lands on her shoulder. "Whoa, man, I'm pissed too but-"

"No, Sam!" Tina interrupts, shrugging off his hand. "She isn't allowed to judge, to pretend like she's some vigilante justice-bringing relationship wrecker! She doesn't know anything and she needs to learn that it's _none of her fucking business_!"

Finn's eyes are wide by this point. "Tina, what's going on?"

"I'll tell you what's going on, Finn, that _bitch_ -"

"It's my fault," Blaine says quietly, voice like ice. Every word is clipped, pushed out with strenuous effort. It hurts, and Blaine's exhausted, and can't this all be _over_ already? "Tina's defending me because Kitty saw some pictures and assumed something that wasn't true."

Kitty lets out a frustrated gasp. "You cheated on the Elf Prince, Hobbit- don't try to deny it!"

"I didn't cheat," he grits out, and Kitty whips out her phone. She types in a few things, swiping a few times, and then holds it up. There, on the screen, is a picture of a guy grinding Blaine up against a bed, pressing his lips to Blaine's. Blaine wrenches over and vomits on the ground next to his seat.

"What the-?" Kitty asks, voice confused and an eyebrow raised as she lowers her phone. 

"I told you, bitch, you don't know shit," Tina spits out darkly, and Blaine finds Sam at his side.

"Are you okay?" Sam asks, resting a hand on his shoulder.

"No," Blaine whispers honestly. "That picture-he...she...I can't-" He sobs into his hands, unable to string together a full sentence. "I don't remember anything- that...oh _god_ -" He dry heaves into his hands, face a mess of tears and snot.

"What's going on with Blaine?" Finn asks.

"I was r-raped," Blaine stammers out, still staring at his feet as he tries to calm his panicked breathing down. "And Kitty just showed everyone the pictures someone t-took of the event."

"Calm down, Blaine," Artie says, suddenly by his side next to Sam. Blaine can tell he's trying to be soothing but the note of panic in his voice causes the hitch in Blaine's breathing to get even worse.

Breathe in. _You're okay._

Breathe out. _Kurt still loves you._

Breathe in. _'Tana is always there for you._

Breathe out. _Your friends are defending you._

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

Breathe-

"I didn't know," Kitty whispers, but it's not enough.

"Can I leave?" Blaine asks, shakily getting to his feet. Finn nods, and Blaine walks out of the room with trembling steps, not looking back.

Breathe in.  _It's going to be fine._

Breathe out.  _'Tana and Kurt love you._

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

_Breathe_.


	47. It's Not Easy To Be Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title is from "Superman (It's Not Easy)" by Five For Fighting.
> 
> It may sound absurd but don't be naïve  
> Even heroes have the right to bleed  
> I may be disturbed but won’t you concede  
> Even Heroes have the right to dream  
> And it's not easy to be me
> 
>  
> 
> Kitty/Finn POV on "Heroes".

"No, Sam!" Tina shouts at Sam, shrugging off his hand. "She isn't allowed to judge, to pretend like she's some vigilante justice-bringing relationship wrecker! She doesn't know anything and she needs to learn that it's _none of her fucking business_!"

Finn's eyes are wide- he has no idea what's happening. "Tina, what's going on?"

"I'll tell you what's going on, Finn, that _bitch_ -"

"It's my fault," [Blaine](http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m417ihxW151qeds6ko1_500.jpg) says quietly, voice uncharacteristically cold like ice. It's jarring, seeing Blaine's downcast eyes and listening to that cold tone, a tone Finn only heard on Burt when he called Kurt _that_ name. "Tina's defending me because Kitty saw some pictures and assumed something that wasn't true."

Kitty lets out a frustrated gasp. "You cheated on the Elf Prince, Hobbit- don't try to deny it!"

Wait a moment- Blaine cheated on Kurt? Oh no he fucking didn't-

"I didn't cheat," Blaine grits out, and Kitty whips out her phone. She types in a few things, swiping a few times, and then holds it up. There, on the screen, is a picture of a guy grinding Blaine up against a bed, pressing his lips to Blaine's. Finn gapes, mind trying to process the image, but he's distracted when Blaine wrenches over and vomits on the ground next to his seat.

Holy shit. What's going on with Blaine?

"What the-?" Kitty asks, voice confused and an eyebrow raised as she lowers her phone. 

"I told you, bitch, you don't know shit," Tina spits out darkly, and Sam hurries over to Blaine's side.

"Are you okay?" Sam asks, resting a hand on Blaine's shoulder.

"No," Blaine whispers, and Finn can barely hear him. "That picture-he...she...I can't-" He sobs into his hands, unable to string together a full sentence. "I don't remember anything- that...oh _god_ -" He dry heaves into his hands, face a mess of tears and snot.

"What's going on with Blaine?" Finn asks, incredibly confused by everything that's happening. Did Blaine cheat on Kurt or not, or was it just a photoshopped photo, and why the hell is Blaine sobbing-?

"I was r-raped," Blaine stammers out, still staring at his feet, breathing hard and rasping. Finn's brain sputters at Blaine's response. "And Kitty just showed everyone the pictures someone t-took of the event."

It's hard to process the words he hears coming out of Blaine's mouth. Logically, he knows it happened, and it doesn't take long for horror to set in, but for a few seconds his brain just can't understand because the sad truth is  _he can't see a boy getting raped._

It's horrible of him, and he wants to slap himself after he's thought it, but that's the truth. He's never heard of it before, and it's _especially_  hard to reconcile the things he got told about by Ms. Pillsbury (oh, the images from that documentary that he wants to bleach out of his mind) and Blaine, the pretty cool guy who's dating his brother and is kind of a bro, having _that_ happen to him.

But it did, and it's horrifying. Now Finn knows why Kurt was in town last weekend and why he spent so much time at Blaine's house. Kurt must have known, and he and Blaine must have gone through this without and of their family's support. Oh god, why didn't they tell him? He would have tried to help.

"Calm down, Blaine," Artie says, rolling over to Blaine, and Finn can hear the worry in his voice. He's worried, too, and he can see the same expressions of concern and worry on the rest of the newbies' faces.

"I didn't know," Kitty whispers, but Finn knows that it's not enough for Blaine, who's pale and shaking and has a bit of vomit splattered on the bottom of his pants.

"Can I leave?" Blaine asks, shakily getting to his feet. Finn nods, realizing that Blaine needs his space, and Blaine walks out of the room with trembling steps, not looking back.

For a few moments there is nothing but silence, until Artie mutters, looking shaken to his core, "I-I didn't know. The possibility didn't even cross my mind..."

Tina looks exhausted as she sits down. "It was a shock for me too. I never imagined that something like that could happen to someone I know, much less to Blaine. I guess my brain just thought that it could never happen because he was a boy and because he was in a relationship. I never expected-" She makes a small choking noise that sounds like an aborted sob.

"Oh god," Kitty mumbles, and Finn looks at her. She looks as if she's about to puke. "I have to go." Then she turns and runs out out of the room, leaving Finn and the rest of them confused.

*

Kitty runs down the hallway, searching for Blaine. She has to apologize, has to tell him she's sorry, that she never meant for this to happen. She knows what it's like to be violated like that and to not be believed, to have those close to her laugh it off.

There's no way to describe the amount of guilt she's feeling right now. She, just like Tina, hadn't thought it could possibly happen to Blaine. If the idea had even passed through her mind she never would have confronted him in the way she had, but she'd looked at those pictures of Blaine and that college boy kissing and hadn't seen a scared victim- she'd seen a consenting cheater. He must have been drunk out of his mind or dosed up not to be fighting back, and- oh god, now she's really going to hurl. 

She finally hears voices coming from one of the boys' restroom, and she pauses at the door as she listens, trying to recognize the voices before she heads in. There's Blaine, low and soft and fragile, and... _Ryder_ , uncertain but steady, a continual stream of words. She'd nearly forgotten that he'd been in the room too, ready to audition for glee club after her. 

"-when I was kid. My babysitter Carmen molested me. I didn't even know what it was until after a few months, when Mom caught her."

That's horrible, sickening, but as she enters the bathroom to find Blaine sitting on the floor, back against the stall behind him and knees drawn up to his chest, eyes trained on his feet and tear tracks on his cheeks. [Ryder's](http://vignette4.wikia.nocookie.net/glee/images/4/49/RyderLynn.png/revision/latest?cb=20121124232936) sitting next to Blaine, long legs stretched out in front of him and talking, obviously trying to calm Blaine down and reassure him. It seems to be working pretty well, considering the fact that the color has returned to Blaine's face and that he no longer looks so nauseated. 

It all stops, though, when a few moments after she steps in Ryder looks up and freezes. She knows that look, that look of being scared of being seen as vulnerable in front of a stranger. She knows it as well as she knows her own face- she saw it there often enough in the months after it happened- so she knows exactly what to say to reassure Ryder and Blaine, who also looks up to see why Ryder stopped talking.

"It's okay," she says quietly, "I know how you both feel. I know what it's like to have..." She tries to find a word but can't, " _That_ happen to you." She doesn't move towards to the boys, staying at the entrance of the bathroom, leaning on the cold tiles. She feels the cold tile on her side and it's bracing, almost like the topic they're discussing.

Ryder seems bewildered, but even as Blaine wraps his arms around his knees, drawing them in close to his chest, he nods at her. It's a bit welcoming, almost a gesture of forgiveness, and even though she knows she can never be forgiven for inadvertently exposing Blaine's secret (and even if Blaine eventually forgives her, she'll never forgive herself) she feels a bit redeemed. "When was it?" Blaine asks quietly, and his voice sounds so broken, so unlike the Blaine Anderson who leads glee and is always so peppy, so quick to reassure others.

She steps forward and sits on the cold tiles facing Ryder and Blaine, carefully angling her legs backwards in a position that makes sure her skirt covers all of her private areas. "My first boyfriend," she says softly, "Ninth grade- he was a senior. A date went wrong, and..." She swallows, using the cold of the tiles to ground her. "Well, let's just say no one believed me. They said I gave it up voluntarily, that the way I dressed attracted attention. They wouldn't believe me."

"I can't imagine what that would be like," Blaine whispers, "I mean,  _I_ was the one who thought it was voluntary. It took 'Tana and Kurt for me to realize what had happened and stop blaming myself."

"I blamed myself for the longest time," she says, "I believed what they said about me. I believed that I'd given it up for nothing, that I was a slut. I thought that if I kissed him, if I loved him- it couldn't be rape. But it _was_ , and I was a _victim_ , and it took me so long to realize that. It took me so long to realize that _it wasn't my fault._ "

"It's hard, Blaine," Ryder says, "To live with the knowledge that something like that happened to you and you couldn't stop it. But you can refuse to be the victim, refuse to let it control your life."

Blaine lets out a watery chuckle at the statement and Kitty raises an eyebrow. "What's so funny?"

"I told Kurt that once, when I first met him- you can refuse to be the victim. I just never realized I'd have to be told it myself."

Kitty gives him a weary smile. "We all have to be reminded sometimes."

Ryder nods in agreement. No one speaks for a few moments, but the silence is somehow comforting rather than awkward or menacing. "So, Blaine," Ryder says, "You think we could head back to glee? I think you'll appreciate my audition number." He grins, and though there's something off, something fragile about it, Kitty knows the effort he's putting into it and she smiles as she picks herself up off of the ground, brushing off her skirt.

"Alright," Blaine says, and though he's obviously still shaken he unwraps himself slowly and stands up as well. "Let's go see your audition."

Although Kitty knows she can trust Blaine and Ryder with her secret, Kitty has to ask this as they're heading out: "And nothing said here leaves, right? I don't think I can handle anyone else knowing."

"Of course," Blaine replies, manners on point, just as Ryder says, "Yeah, sure." A weight lifts off of Kitty's shoulders at the words and even though she knows she's still not forgiven she feels better. Speaking of which-

She taps on Blaine's polo sleeve with one of her red-polished fingernails, making him pause for a moment as Ryder continues on his way to glee. "I'm sorry," she says as Blaine turns to face her. "If I'd known, I swear I wouldn't have said anything. I just thought you were cheating on the Elf Prince, and I saw it as an opportunity to get under your skin and expose you. So...I'm sorry, okay?"

Blaine gives her a small, tired smile. "I'll forgive you. Not today, probably not tomorrow, but soon enough. What you said in there really helped, but it's kind of hard to tell everyone that..." He swallows visibly. " _That_ happened."

"I understand. Just, I can't say how sorry I am. Anything else I probably would have just brushed off, which I guess isn't the best of me, but this time, this kind of exposure...I know exactly what kind of barriers I crossed and how much that hurts-"

"You guys coming?" Ryder shouts, and Kitty turns to see that he's standing at the entrance to the choir room's hallway, waiting for them.

"Yeah, just a moment!" Blaine calls, and then he says, slightly quieter, "I get it, Kitty, and I  _will_ forgive you some day, I promise. It just hurts too much today, okay?" Kitty nods, and he smiles. "Okay, then let's get back to glee to watch Ryder's performance."

"Alright."

 

_When your day is long_  
_And the night, the night is yours alone_  
_When you're sure you've had enough_  
_Of this life, well hang on_

_Don't let yourself go_  
_'Cause everybody cries_  
_And everybody hurts sometimes_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, guys- Kitty will go back to being bitchy in the next chapters, don't worry! She'll just be a bit nicer to the glee kids.


	48. Grease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're the one that I want (you are the one I want)  
> Oo-oo-oo, honey  
> The one that I want (you are the one I want)  
> Oo-oo-oo, honey  
> The one that I want (you are the one I want)  
> Oo-oo-oo, the one I need (one I need)  
> Oh, yes, indeed (yes indeed)
> 
> Santana and Kurt come to see Brittany and Blaine in Grease.

Blaine can't play Danny Zuko- he doesn't have the time, energy, or dedication to play such a big romantic role, especially since he’s busy with therapy.

He auditions for the role of Teen Angel instead. Yes, he can’t do the lead, but he still loves singing and dancing. Since Santana and Kurt have promised to come back down to Lima for the opening night performance in four weeks, he and Brittany are both excited to do the play.

It’s hard work balancing the next four weeks, even with 'Tana occasionally dropping down to the house after her classes. Between therapy, school, play practice, and glee club (in which he gets to hang out with Sam and Tina, who have thankfully begun to act normally around him again instead of treating him like glass), he may have had a few minor breakdowns but otherwise he gets through.

* * *

It’s opening night.

Kurt is flying down with Rachel and Burt's going to pick them up. Blaine's not exactly sure what happened between Rachel and Finn, but he does know that despite whatever relationship troubles he's been having Finn's been nothing but accepting to Blaine, always making sure to ask him how he's doing at least once per glee club. Blaine appreciates it, even though it might get annoying later on. It shows that Finn cares, and knowing that always makes Blaine feel better.

[Blaine's](http://images6.fanpop.com/image/photos/32700000/Blaine-Teen-Angel-glee-32754423-500-500.png) already in his simple costume and helping [Tina](http://images6.fanpop.com/image/photos/32900000/Tina-glease-tina-cohen-chang-32903591-403-403.png) take the curlers out of her hair (he already helped Brittany into her Cha Cha costume) when '[Tana](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/ce/31/87/ce3187efbb94a2c2af4192b31b6f195d.jpg) breezes in, dressed as kick-ass as usual, and starts making out with [Brittany](http://40.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mdmpm26XNi1rlrzqmo1_500.jpg). Tina makes a choked sound and 'Tana smirks as she turns around. "Nice costume, Asian Rizzo," she says.

"Nice to see you too, 'Tana," Blaine returns with a grin, "Mind giving your hermanito a good luck hug?"

She grins wickedly. "I think I could do one better." She extracts one arm from Brittany's hold, reaches over to the door, and pulls it open to reveal [Kurt](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/2a/22/de/2a22de30cf4636aff56d74331e3ff6da.jpg) holding a bouquet of yellow and red roses. Tina squeaks as he steps in, Rachel behind him.

"Flowers for the most wonderful boyfriend in the world," Kurt says, and Blaine blushes as he pulls Kurt in for a hug and a thorough kiss, careful not to crush the flowers.

"I think that title belongs to you," he says breathlessly as he leans back, Kurt wrapping an arm around Blaine's waist. "Thank you for the flowers."

"You deserve them," Kurt says, and Blaine knows that he's talking about more than just the play.

"Well, you  _are_ the best boyfriend in the world," Blaine says playfully, "I love you."

"Love you too, Blaine."

"Um, hi," [Rachel](http://assets.wornon.tv/uploads/2012/11/rachels-black-tweed-peplum-top.jpg) pipes up from behind Kurt, "I came to say good luck too."

"Thanks, Rachel," Blaine says genuinely (even though she just interrupted a moment with his boyfriend), "Can't wait for you to see this year's performance. This year's cast is very talented- I think Ryder and Marley might even do a better job than we did last year."

Rachel's eyes go wide. "But we were fantastic! WE got a standing ovation!"

"So?" Tina pipes up, "Ryder and Marley are fantastic too. You know, Rachel, it's not the end of the world if someone's better than you."

From the expression on Rachel's face it certainly is, though. Apparently it's not possible for someone to be better than her at anything. "Well," Brittany says, "I want my lady kisses before going onstage so my dolphins and Rachel have to leave. Tina can stay if she wants."

Tina quickly shakes her head, curls flying, and exits the room. Rachel leaves quickly behind her. "Ready to go?" Kurt asks.

Blaine nods, but before he and Kurt can leave 'Tana says with a wink, "Buena suerte, hermanito. I'll be sitting next to tu novio and the female hobbit in the audience."

Blaine grins. "Gracias, 'Tana."

"De nada."

*

It's hard going out on stage. For a moment as he walks onstage Blaine's certain that people are going to look at him and  _know_ that he's the half-covered face from the lewd photos that were released from a random frat party at OSU, that they'll know that he's disgusting, tainted.

But then he remembers who he is, who he's playing, and he slips into the song like a fish to water. He  _knows_ this,  _loves_ this song, and he's just playing another role. He is not Blaine Anderson, victim- he is Teen Angel. He's not a dirty photo.

But his hands still can't stop trembling.


	49. Holding Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm an invisible disaster  
> I keep trying to walk but my feet don't find the solid ground  
> It's like living in a bad dream  
> I keep trying to scream but my tongue has finally lost its sound  
> I've got to say goodbye  
> To the pieces of me that have already died  
> -Ghost, Ingrid Michaelson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Karofsky's suicide does not happen in this 'verse. Reasoning will be given later, but for now enjoy this chapter that multiple of you have requested.
> 
> Also, warning for possibly slightly OOC Sebastian. I'm not sure, so I thought I'd say it.
> 
> "Heroes" was updated.

When the trophy goes missing and Dalton ends up being the culprit, 'Tana's livid.

"You'd think Señor Meerkatface would have learned his lesson by now," [she](http://41.media.tumblr.com/0e9ccb2cc46cdf629429ba3ed34decc3/tumblr_mtz0beSXb51qeds6ko1_500.jpg) spits after he tells her after school that day.

"I don't actually think it's him this time," Blaine interjects, but not without reluctance, "I'm actually going there tomorrow to deal with the problem."

"You want me to come?" 'Tana asks.

Blaine shakes his head. "I want to try handling it on my own."

"Alright," She says, calming down a little, "Just call me if you need me."

He grins and gives her a mock-salute. "Yes ma'am."

*

[Blaine comes down the staircase](http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_me3bsg5DxR1qat4jdo1_500.gif) and spots Sebastian walking towards him. He immediately braces himself for Sebastian to make some kind of innuendo-laced remark, maybe even some lewd comment about what happened the night Blaine doesn't want to think about, but when Sebastian stops next to him he doesn't do anything Blaine might have predicted.

Instead he merely says, "The Captain wants to see you in his office."

Blaine's brow scrunches in confusion. "I thought you were the Warblers' Captain." Sure, it had been something that has always confused him as the Warblers were run by a Council rather than a Captain, but the Warblers have changed since he'd been a student at Dalton.

"After getting arrested last year, even if I wasn't sent to jail, stripped me of the ability to have a leadership position in any club or team," Sebastian explains, "I got to stay on the Warblers after I got back, just in time for Regionals."

Blaine vaguely remembers last year's Regionals. He'd mostly been preoccupied with his role in  _Fly/I Believe I Can Fly_ , singing alongside 'Tana, and then on 'Tana's solo in  _Stronger_. He remembers the Warblers performing and Sebastian only having a solo in one of their songs,  _Glad You Came_. He remembers Nick, Thad, and Jeff soloing on  _Uptown Girl._ He hadn't wondered at the time why Sebastian hadn't had both solos, not really paying much attention to the issue, but now it's all making sense.

After a few moments of awkward silence Blaine nods, not exactly sure how to respond. "Well," he says, "I'm here to talk to your Captain about the stolen trophy."

Sebastian's familiar smirk appears on his face. "Right this way," he says, gesturing like an old-timey butler.

Blaine rolls his eyes. "I know where the Warblers practice room is. I was on the team for two years, remember?"

Sebastian’s smirk sharpens. "I know that. The esteemed Captain just wants me to escort you so you can't spy for the New Directions."

"Fine."

*

"And I'm sure New Directions want you, especially after you cheated on one of their favorite members," Hunter says casually, and Blaine flinches.

"I didn't cheat on Kurt," he says quietly.

"No need to deny it here," Hunter says, "It doesn't matter to Sebastian or me. If you cheat on your boyfriend it doesn't change the worth your talent has for the team."

"I  _didn't cheat_ ," He repeats louder, trying to sound confident, but the fact that he's started trembling, shaking from the words, isn't helping. He  _didn't_ cheat, he was innocent, he was the  _victim_. He was  _violated._ Hunter doesn't know a  _damn thing,_ but...

Sebastian's eyes go wide as Hunter scoffs. Blaine thinks that Sebastian looks like he's realized something, and he swallows. "You know what? I'm leaving. Good luck getting people to join you. I'm staying at McKinley. Like I told you last year, Sebastian, McKinley is where my heart is, and we're going to get back that trophy fair and square. We _earned_ it. We won Nationals. It's rightfully ours. I'll be back for it later. I just...can't handle talking to you right now."

Then he exits the room, trembling arms wrapped around his own arms, but he only manages to make it a few steps before Sebastian says, "I'm sorry."

Blaine turns around, arms still clutched in front of him protectively. When he speaks he surprises himself with the venom in his tone. "Then why didn't you say anything when we in there?" He snaps, and he knows that he shouldn't be mad at Sebastian for apologizing- it's just that after everything he's gone through over the past few weeks it's hard to stay calm over anything. All he wants is to curl up in his bed and cuddle with Kurt or 'Tana and forget about the world, not have Hunter fling false accusations at him about an event in which he was the _victim_.

"Hunter's our captain. If he doesn't like me he could have me kicked off the team."

"So?" Blaine asks, turning around. "Honor, remember? A Warbler wouldn't care. You know, two years ago I went back to a public school and faced down a bully who had hurt a boy I barely knew. I confronted him, not thinking about the consequences, just trying to  _help._ " Blaine pauses and his gaze flicks away from Sebastian for a moment. "You realized the truth, didn't you?"

Sebastian nods, and his expression is miserable. "It happened to a friend of mine, too. You were under the influence of alcohol, weren't you?"

Blaine nods. "I was out cold when it happened."

"God, that's even worse," Sebastian says, sounding sickened, and there's an awkward pause. Then Sebastian speaks up, the sentiment strong in his tone. "Listen, Blaine, this is  _not_ what I wanted to happen. I'm sorry, Blaine, for assaulting you with that slushie and insulting Kurt. And I'm sorry for invading you and your sister's personal space during  _I Want You Back._ Blaine, I've been a complete ass, to you and to everyone. I'm sorry about everything that's happened between us. Getting arrested last year really showed me that petty feuds aren't worth jail. I could have _blinded_ you, and I'm just really sorry."

Blaine smiles, but it's weak. "I accept your apology, Sebastian, and I forgive you, but it doesn't make up for everything. I can't just forget you nearly assaulting Kurt and shoving 'Tana."

"I know," Sebastian says, "Just...I'm sorry, okay?"

Blaine gives Sebastian a weak smile. "I know. Just give me a day or two, okay? I can't handle Hunter."

Sebastian nods. "I understand. You know your way to the exit, right?"

Blaine raises an eyebrow, mouth twisting into a wry smile. "Of course, Sebastian. I was a student here, remember?"

"Oh, yeah. Well, have a good day."

"You too."

 

*

[Santana's](https://cdn2.wornon.tv/tiles/parker-kaitlyn-calypso-combo-dress-naya-rivera-glee.jpg) at the Lima Bean the next day reading her magazine and waiting for Blaine to show up when [the smarmy chipmunk](http://grant-gustin-uk.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/01/tumblr_mps4psq0mA1s102gmo1_1280.jpg) shows up and sits down. Before she can make a scathing insult about him and start berating him about stealing the trophy he holds up his hand to stop her.

"Listen, Blaine's sister, before you say anything I want to apologize. I'm sorry about everything that happened last year and I already apologized to Blaine yesterday. Now that that's over I wanted to talk to you about something. Has Blaine told you what happened at Dalton yesterday?"

Santana frowns and bites back an insult, instead taking a sip of her coffee. "No, he hasn't."

"When Blaine got to Dalton yesterday he confronted Hunter about stealing the trophy. In return, Hunter told Blaine that none of his friends at McKinley cared about him because he cheated on Kurt."

"That _douchebag_ ," Santana growls, "Blaine didn't cheat on anyone!"

"I know," Sebastian says, "I figured out what happened. A friend of mine went through something similar last year that helped me realize what an ass I've been. What happened to Blaine was just horrible and he  _did not_ deserve to have Hunter talking to him like that. Listen, Miss...?" Sebastian pauses as he realizes he doesn't know the name of the girl in front of him.

"Lopez. Santana Lopez."

Sebastian doesn't ask how Blaine's sister has a different last name than him, though he clearly is wondering about it from the way he raises an eyebrow at her name. "Miss Lopez, I'm sorry for being such a bastard. I know I used to act as carelessly and with as much tact as Hunter did yesterday, but I want to make it up to Blaine and the Warblers as much as I can. Now, I know how intimidating you were last year when you came and dueled with me. You think you can pull that off again?"

Santana smirks. "Easily."

"Good. Now, here's what I think we should do..."

*

"Okay, Kentucky Fried Doughboy," [Santana](http://www2.pictures.zimbio.com/zp/Naya+Rivera+Glee+Season+4+Episode+4+1M7_TiqeLCBl.jpg) shouts, barging right into the Warbler room on the middle of practice. Everyone turns to look at her as practice screeches to a halt, most of the boys eyes wide at the appearance of an unknown female. Last year's Warblers eye her with slight apprehension, and Sebastian actually smirks slightly from his spot in the back of the room, delighted to see some action. "Here's the deal- you take back every stupid, asshole comment you made about Blaine, you reinstate the council, and you get the fuck out of Dalton and Ohio because no one, and I repeat _no one_ , gets to mess with my little brother. ¿Que pasa, little cabrona?"

Hunter just gives Santana a confused look. "Who's your little brother?" He asks, a bit bewildered, "And how the hell did you get onto campus?"

"Santana Diabla Lopez has her ways when there's an obstacle in her way," Santana snaps, "And right now you are the fucking Grand Canyon. Tell me, Child Stalin, what the hell you were thinking when you told a kid who's still recovering from being thrust into hell that his friends don't want him?"

"He had it coming. I mean, no one at that school _does_ care about him, now that he's cheated-"

"Mierda," Santana snarls. "You are the greatest maldito bastard I've ever the displeasure of meeting. You are scum, you know that? Blaine would _never_ cheat on anyone, and if you go around spreading that rumor then I'm going to goes all Lima Heights on your sorry little ass. Military training has nothing on growing up with you and your brothers learning to box from a gangster cousin and a great uncle in the mafia, bud."

Hunter looks significantly shaken by now, and Sebastian’s grin has grown sharp. The other Warblers are starting to smile too, now, despite not being exactly sure about what is happening. None of them really like Hunter, and right now they're watching him being belittled and intimidated by a girl who is apparently the sister of the legendary Blaine Anderson.

"Well, Ms. Lopez," Hunter says, recovering a little, "Show choir rules prevent you from spying on the opponents, so because you weren't invited-"

"But I was," Santana says, smirking. "I'm not just the only one who thinks you don't deserve to be leader of the Warblers. Speaking of which," she says, turning around to face the rest of the boys on the team, "Don't you guys have a Council? I know Blaine talked about it all his sophomore year."

"We used to," Trent pipes up, "But then last year Sebastian kind of took over. Then he got arrested and the Council was reinstated. Dalton brought Hunter in this year and  _he_ took over. He stole the trophy, and, well, you apparently know the rest."

"Well, you need to reinstate the Council so this kind of issue doesn't happen," Santana says, "But that's only one thing that you need to do. You also need to apologize to Blaine for your douchebaggery and  _give back_ the trophy you stole."

"Have it," Nick says, getting up and walking over to the trophy case, "It's not ours anyway." He opens it up, looks inside for a moment, and then pulls out the shiniest and newest looking trophy there. "Here," he says, thrusting it at Santana, "This belongs to your school. Tell Blaine that we're sorry that Hunter stole the trophy and we're sorry for whatever he said. Blaine's a great guy and if he's happy where he is then we're happy for him."

Santana takes the trophy and nods sharply.

*

Santana arrives home to the sound of Blaine singing. At first she can't make out the words, but as she sheds her jacket, drops off the trophy on the kitchen table, and walks down the hallway towards Blaine's room her heart starts to fall as she recognizes the lyrics.

 _Do you remember when the walls fell?_  
_Do you remember the sound that the door made when you closed it on me?_  
_Do you know that I went down_  
_To the ground, landed on both my broken-hearted knees?_  
_I didn't even cry_  
_Because pieces of me had already died_  
  
_I'm a ghost haunting these halls_  
_Climbing up walls that I, I never knew were there_  
_And I'm lost, broken down the middle of my heart, heart_  
_I'm broken down the middle of my heart, heart, heart_  
_You know you make me a ghost_  
_You make me a ghost_

She stands in the doorway, leaning against the door in silence as [her hermanito](http://33.media.tumblr.com/64d4040b242ded3db05b858466701c39/tumblr_inline_n6tmt5Z5mf1r37vlo.gif) plays his piano, voice full of sorrow and emotion. She can hear in his voice just how shaken he is over what happened at OSU, his voice occasionally breaking over the notes. It's as jarring as when she first saw him bruised and rumpled outside of the frat house, just in a different way.  
  
_I'm an invisible disaster_  
_I keep trying to walk but my feet don't find the solid ground_  
_It's like living in a bad dream_  
_I keep trying to scream but my tongue has finally lost its sound_  
_I've got to say goodbye_  
_To the pieces of me that have already died..._

As Blaine continues Santana finds herself with tears gathering in her eyes, a hand held over her mouth so she doesn't sob. _P_ _ieces of me that have already died?_ She was supposed to protect Blaine, make sure that nothing happens to him, and she'd failed yet again.

He's not crying, but the emotion in his voice is palpable. And oh, how she wishes that she could erase the event that sparked this, that made him sob and tremble and doubt himself. Blaine's always been steady- not necessarily confident, but always dependable and moral. Whenever Santana acted outside of what was right she could always count on Blaine to reassure her that she was a good person. Blaine's belief in her- in both of them- was what kept her going through sophomore and junior year, and until she was accepted by the glee club in senior year he was the only one who trusted her and who she trusted unconditionally. To hear him doubting himself, believing that he had done wrong- that had been one of the worse moments of her life.  
  
_Oh, you make me a ghost (You take me, you make me)_  
_You make me a ghost (You take me, you make me)_  
_You make me a ghost_  
  
_I don't cry_  
_I don't try anymore_  
_I'm a ghost_  
_I'm a ghost_  
_And I'm lost_  
_Broken down the middle of my heart, heart_  
_I'm broken down the middle-_

Suddenly he stops before the song ends, freezing, and turns around. He swallows, looking as if he's shocked to see her there. "You weren't supposed to see that," he says quietly.

"It was certainly...enlightening, though," she replies. "Hermanito- _Blaine_ \- you're really-"

Blaine cuts her off, the tears starting to gather in his eyes. "'Tana," he chokes out, on the verge of sobbing, "Can you please give me a hug?"

She rushes over and envelops Blaine in an embrace. He hugs her back and rests his head on her shoulder and she doesn't protest as he begins to cry, tears soaking the leather of her jacket. She doesn't say "It's alright." She doesn't say "Everything will be okay."

Instead she keeps whispering "I love you" over and over, and she'll do it forever and a day if it means her hermanito will stop crying.


	50. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This scene honestly makes me cry from the feels. They're good feels, I promise, but if you read this scene with the glee cover of Homeward Bound/Home playing it will make your heart burst from happiness and feels.

After school the Wednesday before Thanksgiving, [Kurt](https://pmctvline2.files.wordpress.com/2012/09/glee_s4_sadkurt_dw.jpg?w=300&h=210) and Brittany ambush [Blaine](http://www1.pictures.stylebistro.com/zp/Qpqd52e9oTml.jpg) after glee, grinning as they each slip an arm through his elbows and drag a mildly protesting Blaine down to the auditorium. In the auditorium they meet '[Tana](http://images6.fanpop.com/image/polls/1221000/1221837_1369416104112_full.jpg), who pulls Blaine down toward the stage. "Here, hermanito," 'Tana says as she pulls Blaine into the middle seat in the front row, "You, Brit, and Kurt sit here."

"What's going on?" Blaine asks, a bit bewildered.

Kurt and Brit smile as they drops into the seats on either side of him while 'Tana winks and sprints off. Blaine turns to Kurt for an answer, but Kurt just gives him a quick peck in the cheek. "You'll see, honey, just wait and see."

And then [Quinn](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/03/5e/b1/035eb161b445f8f4a03c083a2e37e8c5.jpg) walks on stage, further confusing Blaine, and begins to sing.

 _I'm sitting in a railway station_  
_Got a ticket for my destination, oh oh_

Then Puck joins her, strumming his guitar.

 _[Puck:]_  
_On a tour of one-night stands_  
_My suitcase and guitar in hand_

 _[Puck and Quinn:]_  
_And every stop is neatly planned for a poet and a one-man band_

 _[Mike:]_  
_This wave_

Suddenly another voice chimes in from behind and Blaine swivels in his seat to see [Mike](http://img4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20130421151807/glee/images/4/41/Mike_homeward_bound_home.gif) and 'Tana standing in the doorway, singing together. 

 _[Santana with Mike:]_  
_Wave_

 _[Mike and Santana:]_  
_Is stringing us along ([Santana:] Along)_

Some voice in the back of his head comments that they harmonize nicely, but he quickly shuts it down and replaces it with just awe as he watches them make their way slowly down the rows to the stage.

 _[Mike and Quinn:]_  
_Just know you’re not alone_

 _[Mike:]_  
_'Cause I’m gonna make this place your home_

 _[Santana:]_  
_Everyday's an endless stream_  
_Of cigarettes and magazines, oh oh_

 _[Mercedes with Santana:]_  
_And each town looks the same to me_  
_The movies and the factories_  
_And every stranger's face I see_  
_Reminds me that I long to be_

Before Blaine's eyes most of the alumni (excluding Rachel, who decided to stay in New York, and Kurt, who sits next to Blaine with arm around his shoulders) appear, singing as much to each other as they are to him. It's almost magical.

 _[Finn with Santana, Quinn, Puck, Mercedes and Mike:]_  
_The trouble it might drag you down_  
_If you get lost, you can always be found_

 _[Finn with Santana:]_  
_Just know you’re not alone ([Mercedes:] Know you're not alone)_

 _[Puck and Quinn:]_  
_Cause I’m going to make this place your home_

 _[Finn, Puck, Santana, Quinn, Mercedes and Mike:]_  
_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

 _[Santana:]_  
_Where my thoughts escape me_

 _[Finn, Puck, Santana, Quinn, Mercedes and Mike:]_  
_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

 _[Mercedes:]_  
_Where my music's playing_

 _[Finn, Puck, Santana, Quinn, Mercedes and Mike:]_  
_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh ([Mercedes:] Oh, oh)_

 _[Quinn:]_  
_Where my love life's waiting_  
_Silently for me_

 _[Finn and Mercedes with Puck, Santana, Quinn and Mike:]_  
_Settle down, it'll all be clear_  
_The trouble it might drag you down_  
_If you get lost, you can always be found_

Blaine spends the entire performance trying not to cry, and at this point he brings his hand up to his lips as he tries to keep himself together. 

 _[Finn and Santana:]_  
_Just know you’re not alone ([Mercedes:] Know you're not alone)_

 _[Puck and Quinn with Santana, Mercedes, Finn and Mike:]_  
_'Cause I’m gonna make this place your home_

 _[Santana:]_  
_Oh oh oh oh!_

 _[Finn, Puck, Santana, Quinn, Mercedes and Mike:]_  
_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_  
_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

 _[Santana:]_  
_Where my music's playing_

 _[Finn, Puck, Santana, Quinn, Mercedes and Mike:]_  
_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

 _[Mercedes:]_  
_I'm gonna make, I'm gonna make, make this place your home_

 _[Finn, Puck, Santana, Quinn, Mercedes and Mike:]_  
_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_  
_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh ([Mercedes:] Know you're not alone)_

 _[Santana:]_  
_Where my music's playing_

 _[Finn, Puck, Santana, Quinn, Mercedes and Mike:]_  
_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh ([Santana:] Whoa oh)_

 _[Mercedes:]_  
_I'm gonna make, I'm gonna make, make this place our home_

 _[Finn, Puck, Santana, Quinn, Mercedes and Mike:]_  
_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_  
_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

 _[Mercedes:]_  
_Know you're not alone_

 _[Finn, Puck, Santana, Quinn, Mercedes and Mike:]_  
_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh ([Mercedes:] Oh...)_

Everyone's eyes are shining with unshed tears by the end of the song, and for a few moments all that's left after they've finished is a silence as grave and beautiful as the song they've sung.

Then, Puck is the first one to speak.

"Man, we heard what happened and it really sucks, man. We just want you to know that we've got your back no matter what. You may be Santana's little bro but you're family, man."

Blaine can't speak, the words trapped behind the lump in his throat, so he settles with getting out of his seat and going around and giving everyone a hug, starting with Mike and [Mercedes](http://screencapped.net/tv/glee/albums/userpics/10003/glee0408-0152.jpg), who are closest to him. Mike gives him a quick but strong bro hug, then Mercedes tugs him in for a prolonged embrace. "We mean it," she whispers fiercely as she holds him, "We're here for you." At this point Blaine really _does_ have tears falling down his face, but he smiles at her as she lets go and he heads on to Santana. As he does so he sees Brit and Kurt hugging Mike and Mercedes. 

He gets to 'Tana and stops. She's the one who pulls him in for a hug, her embrace familiar and comforting. He lingers in her arms for a moment, her comforting, familiar perfume washing over him. "Thank you, 'Tana," he murmurs.

"Anything for you, hermanito," she says into his ear, and he realizes that since she's not wearing heels they're the same height for once. After a few moments she gives him one last squeeze and lets go, giving a slight push in the direction of Finn, Quinn, and Puck. He goes to Quinn first, who grins at him and gives him a quick squeeze of a hug. When she pulls back she looks him straight in the eye, grin falling away a bit to a wobbly smile. "I know how it feels to make a mistake and have to deal with it the consequences. At least I had a choice, though, but I just want you know that you have my full support and that you shouldn't hesitate to call if you want to." Blaine doesn't think he'll have to, but he smiles and thanks her anyway. If he's ever near Yale he'll try and drop by.

Then he goes to Puck, who he goes in to shake hands with and ends up being pulled into a one-handed bro hug. "Yo, Anderson, you're a bro. No need for the distance." Blaine nods, not even trying to stop and think about what being Puck's 'bro' would entail, then turns to Finn. Finn, who he got off to a rocky start with last year, who has quietly supported him in the weeks since _that night_ and never blamed Blaine for what happened.

Just like 'Tana, Finn pulls him in for a quick hug after a moment of pause. "I know that I've said it before in glee club, but I'm  _really, really_ glad that you came to McKinley," Finn says after he lets go and they're facing each other again, "I'm sorry about what happened a few weeks ago but I just want you to know that I'm glad to have you in the New Directions with us and I'm even more happy that you're a part of my family." Blaine nods, smiling at Finn's words.

"I'm glad I am too," he says honestly, and Finn beams.

Brit and Kurt finally finish making their way through the line of people and Puck grins. "Meet y'all at Breadstix for dinner- last one pays?" he challenges.

"You're on, Puckerman," Quinn says, echoed by Finn and 'Tana, and soon they're off on their way to the parking lot with the rest of them short behind.


	51. Sectionals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Letting darkness grow  
> As if we need its palette and we need its color  
> But now I've seen it through  
> And now I know the truth  
> That anything could happen  
> Anything could happen

First [they perform Gangnam Style](https://i.ytimg.com/vi/ztyMsKVEFtA/hqdefault.jpg), a beat-heavy song with vigorous choreography and lyrics that Blaine has to concentrate so hard on that he can't focus on his nervousness. It goes pretty well, in Blaine's opinion.

Then, as they slide back into line and Marley steps forward, Blaine takes a deep breath. The tremble in his shaking hands is not as bad as it was back during Grease, but it's still there. Rebecca says that it's a symptom of his anxiety and gave him breathing techniques to help him control it, but in the couple of moments between Gangnam Style and Anything Could Happen he takes a deep breath, grounding his hands against his sides in the moments before he and the rest of the boys have to step forward to join the girls in the spotlight. 

Marley steps up first into the spotlight and begins to sing.

_Stripped to the waist we fall into the river_

_Cover your eyes so you don't know the secret_

_I've been trying to hide_

The rest of the girls step up to join Marley in the synchronized dancing, hands on their hips.

_We held our breath to see our names are written_

_On the wreck of '86  
_

_That was the year I knew the panic was over_

_Yes since we found out_

_Since we found out_

_That anything could happen_

As everyone steps up for the chorus Blaine slips on his showman's smile and joins in. The song, though upbeat, is a little softer and more relaxed than  _Gangnam Style_ and it's just perfect for how he wants to feel. 

_Letting darkness grow_

_As if we need its palette and we need its color_

_But now I've seen it through_

_And now I know the truth_

_That anything could happen_

_Anything could happen_

As Blaine soars into the notes, enjoying the relatively simple choreography, he soaks in the feelings of excitement and enthusiasm around him and his smile begins to not take any effort.

_I know it's going to be_

_I know it's going to be_

The song ends as confetti comes down around them and they end posed in a circle, arms thrown into the air. Blaine grins, and finally it doesn't take any acting effort.

* * *

They're in the choir room waiting for the judges to finish deciding when [Hunter Clarington](http://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/glee/images/c/c8/Huntwarbler.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20121203213905) steps in.

"You fucking idiot," [Santana](http://40.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_men6bktvf61qeds6ko1_500.jpg) snarls as he steps in, "You couldn't leave well enough alone, could you?"

"What do you mean?" Hunter asks, cocking a brow.

"Trying to force the boys onto 'roids?" For just a moment Hunter's sneer falters, but he fixes it after a moment. "One of your Warblers ratted you out, thank Dios. What the _mierda_ were you thinking trying to cheat at Sectionals?"

"If you knew why didn't you rat me out?" Hunter replies instead of answering, looking like he's trying to pull of a look of contempt but disbelief is getting in the way.

Santana smirks. "We wanted to beat you fair and square. Once Sebastian, Nick, and Jeff told us that you had utterly failed at getting the boys to take 'roids we decided we wanted to watch you  _fail_ and see the look of defeat on your face."

"We're still going to win," Hunter says, smirking, but they can all tell that he's not confident anymore.

[Kurt](http://41.media.tumblr.com/14fb70ce38751904e875cc776f6239a0/tumblr_mmkz1aR09o1qeds6ko1_r1_500.jpg) smirks, and it's vicious. "You're going to lose, Dorothy."

Brittany raises an eyebrow and whispers to Blaine, "Isn't she from Kansas?"

Blaine shrugs, appreciating his sister and boyfriend verbally destroying the guy who accused him of cheating and said that none of his friends love him, "I don't think it matters, but yes."

Brittany grins. "I think I'm going to give San extra lady kisses for this."

Blaine nearly chokes at the mention of his sister's sex life (which he so  _did not_ need to hear about) but manages to stay somewhat calm. "Okay," he says, not exactly sure how else to respond.

The door to the choir room opens to [Sebastian Smythe](http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20121202202252/glee/images/thumb/6/6f/Sebastion.png/270px-Sebastion.png). "Hunter, we're having a team meeting. Apparently Nick, Jeff, and Trent have a speech for you."

Santana smiles smugly and waves him off like she might a bug. "Tootle loo, Doughboy," she says in a sing-song voice, and Sebastian smirks at Hunter as he walks by. "Hope you have fun when the Warblers vote you down as Captain."

"Oh, he will," Sebastian says smugly, and closes the door behind them.

* * *

The New Directions win first place, and Brittany jumps on Blaine and hugs him until he can barely breathe. Then, when she's done, Kitty ambushes him with a similarly breath-taking hug. Still, it's the best he's felt in ages.


	52. Dynamic Duets

The win at Sectionals inflates a few people's heads- namely Jake, Kitty, and Ryder's- and coming back to glee on Monday is a bit jarring.

Blaine said goodbye to Kurt that morning, and he's equal parts happy and dejected. The weekend was positively _wonderful_ , don't get him wrong- they won Sectionals, Hunter Clarington was deposed from his position as Captain of the Warblers, and he got to spend the entire weekend with his boyfriend- but now that he has to return back to normal high school it's a bit of a jolt.

Anyway, what's really getting on his nerves is not Kurt and 'Tana heading back to their respective post-high school posts, but rather the drama in the New Directions that is finally cropping up, for better or for worse. There was a little drama pre-Sectionals, he must admit, but their main couple (Jake and Marley) were not part of a love triangle, their main Cheerio (Kitty) kept the bitchiness to a minimum, and in general everyone was being relatively kind to each other. Then the Sectionals-win-induced pride boost happened, and oh _dios_ is this hell.

It starts off with a rise in Kitty's level of bitchiness. She's actually been being pretty nice to all of them (especially Blaine since everyone found out about his rape because of her), but their win at Sectionals results in her getting a bit conceited.

This, in turn, leads to her today, arguing with Jake (whose role choreographing their set list as well as him and Marley recently getting into a relationship has  _also_ led to a boost in conceit) over ideas for Regionals.

_Which isn't until **April**._

"Alright, this has got to stop," [Finn](https://pmchollywoodlife.files.wordpress.com/2013/04/cory-monteith-lead.jpg?w=600) announces, interrupting Kitty and Jake's sniping. "This week, we're going to have a duets competition."

[Tina](https://assets.wornon.tv/uploads/2012/10/tinas-kitty-hat.jpg) raises an eyebrow. "Really?" She glances over at Kitty and Jake, who are both giving Finn the stink-eye. "Okay. Is there a theme, or just anything we want?"

Finn's jaw drops a little, almost as if he didn't expect them to listen to him, but he recovers after a few moments. "Justice," he says, voice proud as if he's thought of something good (which, admittedly, he has). "Sing a song about heroes."

Blaine and Sam exchange a grin. "Blam for the win!" Sam mouths in his direction, and Blaine sends a thumbs up back at him.

"Any rules?" Joe asks from the back.

Finn thinks. "No. Actually, yes. Let's take all of your competitiveness and put it to good use. Kitty, Marley- you're going up against Jake and Ryder."

Marley and Ryder exchange a look like _oh no, not again_ , while Jake nods. "Fine. Kitty, you're going down."

"You too, Puckerman," Kitty snaps back, and Blaine nearly sighs.

_So much for no drama._  

*

The first performance that week is the next day, in which [Kitty and Marley](http://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/glee/images/f/f6/HoldingOutForAHero.jpeg/revision/latest?cb=20121210000536) cover  _Holding Out For A Hero_ from  _Footloose_ , complete with a leather catsuit and whip for Kitty. Blaine notices that she's comfortable in tight clothing, comfortable in her body and what she's showing off, and hopes that someday soon he'll feel okay dressing in his skinny jeans again. They've been sitting in his dresser for weeks now, unworn and pressed. He's feeling much better now than he was a few weeks ago, especially thanks to the number the New Directions alumni sang over Thanksgiving, but it's still uncomfortable.

(It's just kind of hard when something like that has happened to feel comfortable showing your body off.)

Then, after Kitty and Marley, Jake and Ryder go. Their rendition of  _Superman_ is pretty good, and as a comic book geek, Blaine has to appreciate the idea to change from "Clark Kent" to "Superman" during their performance.

It all ends with a hefty round of applause for both pairs and Finn closing everything out by announcing that tomorrow Sam and Blaine would have their turn. He excites everyone by hinting at a group number to close everything out at the end of the week.

"Something to get everyone, all of our new members included, into what glee club is really about, you know?" Finn says, "Competitions are great and everything, but what glee is really about is the people and the music. Hey, Artie, what did Mr. Schue's teacher say about glee? Um, something about joy or being special or something like that?"

"Glee is about opening yourself up to joy," Artie recites.

"Thanks, Tina. So, guys, group number on Friday. And everyone, wear a red shirt, okay?"

Tina groans. "Not  _Don't Stop Believing_ **again.** "

Finn looks a little like someone's kicked his puppy, but he quickly recovers. "No, don't worry, it's not  _Don't Stop Believing._ I decided to choose something a bit more...modern."

"Whoop, whoop!" [Artie](http://vignette4.wikia.nocookie.net/glee/images/7/79/Artie_Abrams_43.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20110910134416) cheers, "Three cheers for Finn Hudson for no Journey!"

Brit, Tina, and Sam all cheer, and Blaine grins.

Glee club's doing pretty well.

*

The next day [Sam and Blaine](http://vignette3.wikia.nocookie.net/glee/images/7/72/HeroesBlam.png/revision/latest?cb=20130708140939) lead everyone to the auditorium where they sing a rendition of  _Heroes_ by David Bowie. Brit films it so Blaine can send it to Kurt and Sam can *coughcough* send it to Mercedes *coughcough*.

_I, I will be king_  
_And you, you will be queen_  
_Though nothing, will drive them away_  
_We can be heroes, just for one day_  
_We can be us, just for one day_

 

It's cathartic in a way, but after the song he sang at his own piano after visiting Dalton, this is more of gaining positive feelings rather than shedding negative ones. It's a rush of happiness, of contentment, than of tears that end with him needing to be consoled by 'Tana.

He's finally content with himself.

*

_Blaine with New Directions_

_Some nights, I stay up, cashing in my bad luck_

_Some nights, I call it a draw_

_Some nights, I wish that my lips could build a castle_

_Some nights, I wish they'd just fall off_

_Jake with New Directions (Blaine with New Directions)_

_But I still wake up, I still see your ghost_

_Oh Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for, oh_

_(Oh, whoa) What do I stand for?_

_(Oh, whoa) What do I stand for?_

_Ryder_

_Most nights, I don't know_

_Anymore_

_Joe with New Directions_

_Oh, oh whoa, oh woah, oh_

_Oh, oh whoa, oh woah, oh_

_Blaine with Sam (New Directions)_

_This is it, boys, this is war (Oh, oh whoa)_

_What are we waiting for? (Oh whoa)_

_Why don't we break the rules already? (Oh)_

_Jake with Ryder (New Directions)_

_I was never one to believe the hype (Oh, oh whoa)_

_Save that for the black and white (Oh whoa)_

_Try twice as hard and I'm half as liked (Oh)_

_But here they come again to jack my style_

_Kitty_

_That's alright_

_Marley_

_That's alright_

_Kitty with Marley (Kitty)_

_(I found a) martyr in my bed tonight_

_Stops my bones from wondering_

_Just who I, who I, who I am_

_Oh, who am I?_

_Hmmm_

_Marley (Kitty)_

_Who am I? (Mmh)_

_Who am I?_

_Blaine with New Directions (Blaine)_

_(Well) some nights, I wish that this all would end_

_Cause I could use some friends for a change_

_Ryder with New Directions (Joe with New Directions)_

_And some nights, I'm scared you'll forget me again_

_Some nights, I always win (I always win)_

_Jake with New Directions_

_But I still wake up, I still see your ghost_

_Oh Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for, oh_

_Sam with New Directions (New Directions)_

_(Oh, woah) What do I stand for?_

_(Oh, woah) What do I stand for?_

_Sam_

_Most nights_

_I don't know_

_Marley_

_Oh, come on_

_Joe (Marley)_

_So this is it?_

_I sold my soul for this?_

_Washed my hands of that for this? (Oh my, my)_

_I missed my mom and dad for this? (Oh my)_

_Tina (Marley)_

_(Oh, come on) When I see stars, when I see_

_When I see stars, that's all they are (Oh, come on)_

_And when I hear songs (Oh my, my)_

_They sound like a swan (Oh my)_

_Ryder_

_So come on (Jake: Oh, come on) (Kitty: Come on) (Marley: Oh, come on)_

_Blaine and Sam (New Directions)_

_Well, that is it, guys, that is all (Oh, oh whoa)_

_Five minutes in and I'm bored again (Oh whoa)_

_Ten years of this, I'm not sure if anybody understands (Oh)_

_Jake and Ryder (New Directions)_

_This one is not for the folks at home (Oh, oh whoa)_

_Sorry to leave, mom, I had to go (Oh whoa)_

_Who the heck wants to die alone all dried up in the desert sun? (Oh)_

_Kitty_

_My heart is breaking for my sister_

_And the con that she called "love"_

_And then I look into my nephew's eyes_

_Marley_

_Man, you wouldn't believe_

_The most amazing things_

_That can come from_

_Some terrible lies, yeah, ah woah_

_Oh, ah, yeah, ah, oh whoa_

_Blaine with New Directions_

_Oh_

_Tina_

_Oh whoa, whoa, whoa_

_Kitty_

_Oh, whoa_

_Oh whoa_

_Kitty and Tina (New Directions)_

_The other night, you wouldn't believe (Oh, oh whoa)_

_The dream I just had about you and me (Oh whoa)_

_I called you up, but we'd both agree (Oh)_

_Marley_

_Oh, come on_

_Joe (New Directions)_

_It's for the best you didn't listen (Oh, oh whoa)_

_Marley_

_Yeah_

_Joe (New Directions)_

_It's for the best we get our distance, oh! (Oh whoa, oh)_

_Marley_

_Oh come on_

They end in a rush of breathless exertion and grins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if you felt this chapter moved fast- the important one is next but this one was needed to set it up.


	53. Teenage Dream (Reprise)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You think I'm pretty without any makeup on  
> You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong  
> I know you get me, so I' let my walls come down, down  
> Before you met me, I was alright  
> But things were kinda heavy  
> You brought me to life, now every February  
> You'll be my Valentine, Valentine
> 
> Blaine travels to New York for the weekend and meets Brody and Isabelle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The duet between Kurt and Blaine is "Something Good" from the Sound of Music and it's nearly essential that you listen to it. It is only my Klaine song list and is easily one of my top 5 Klaine songs in general, even if they never performed it on the show. It's so easy to imagine them singing it, though, and the image just won't leave my mind even after being stuck finishing this chapter for three months.

[Blaine](http://36.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m441zhdiDn1qeds6ko1_500.jpg) knocks on the door to the flat, a smile on his lips and a bouquet of roses in his hands as he waits for Kurt to open it. It's been a frankly amazing week and he's pretty sure he's still riding the high from _Some Nights_ , which would probably explain his effervescent grin. This trip to New York has been long overdue as the last time he came was during the summer when he, 'Tana, and Brit helped Kurt move in, and all in all he just really wants to see his boyfriend.

Then the door opens and he's rewarded with an ecstatic Kurt. "Blaine!" Kurt shouts, and tackles him in a 'hello' hug, though he's careful not to crush the flowers, "I can't believe you're here!"

After kissing Kurt lightly on the lips, Blaine says, "Just thought I'd stop by. I got all my homework done on the plane ride and thought since I had a free weekend I could stop by and see my wonderful boyfriend."

Kurt chuckles. "No arguments here," he agrees.

"Kurt?" Rachel calls out, "Who's at the door?"

"My soulmate!" Kurt responds, which earns hin a chuckle from Blaine. Rachel's reply, however, makes him burst into full-out giddy laughter.

"Blaine's not here, silly!" [Rachel](https://adolescentchic.files.wordpress.com/2013/12/glee-fashion-rach-2.jpg) says as she comes to the door, and when she sees him she squeals and tackles him with a hug.

Kurt laughs, a high, infectious thing. "Rachel, Brody, and I were just going out to dinner, Blaine. Care to join us once you're done being strangled by Barbara?"

"Why not?" He replies, and as Rachel lets go he realizes that he didn't flinch at all when she grabbed him so tightly, for the first time in ages- he's healing, and it feels wonderful.

*

Blaine watches [Rachel](https://adolescentchic.files.wordpress.com/2013/12/glee-fashion-rach-2.jpg) [and her boyfriend(Brody](http://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/glee/images/5/51/Give_your_heart_a_break_brochel.JPG/revision/latest?cb=20121005044016), Blaine thinks his name)'s duet, hand in [Kurt's](http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m8oo2bG7i31qeds6ko1_r1_500.jpg). 

_The world is ours, if we want it_

_We can take it if you just take my hand_

_There's no turning back now_

_Baby, try to understand_

_Don't wanna break your heart_

_I wanna give your heart a break_

_I know you're scared it's wrong_

_Like you might make a mistake_

_There's just one life to live_

_And there's no time to wait, to waste_

It's nice, honestly, but secretly Blaine thinks Brody's a bit overpowered by Rachel's belting. It's almost like being back in junior year again, with Rachel overpowering Finn's vocals on their duets. She obviously likes this man who 

Blaine has to wonder, not for the first time, what happened between Finn and Rachel to lead to their ultimate break-up. He knows that Finn left the army and went to New York the weekend after Britney week and came back heartbroken, just in time for Mr. Schue to give him a new purpose in leading the glee club, but the details elude him. Not that he's ever really been quite that interested in the Finchel drama (Klaine and Brittana had always kept his interest more), but there's still the polite curiosity lingering.

As Rachel and Brody get down from the stage Blaine turns to Kurt and says says, "I'm going to go sing."

"Knock them out of the park," Kurt replies fiercely, and Blaine drops a quick kiss on his boyfriend's cheek before heading up to the stage.

"This is for my soulmate and the love of my life," he announces as he settles onto the piano bench, and he hears a few _aw_ s. "This is the song that, I'm told, made him fall in love with me and I'm going to love singing it again for him and only for him."

Then he begins to play, pouring all of his emotions into the song.

_Let's go all the way tonight_

_No regrets, just love_

_We can dance until we die_

_You and I we'll be young forever_

As he's singing Blaine gets a little choked up and emotional. He's not sad- far from it, in fact. He has a wonderful boyfriend, wonderful sister, and supportive friends- everything he ever could have wanted. He had something horrible happen to him, yes, but everyone has been incredibly supported him through it.

Blaine looks out at the audience and sees Kurt with tears in his eyes but a loving smile on his face and it makes Blaine feel so, _so_ loved. He tears up a bit, but he's fine. More than fine, really- he's _fantastic_. 

_I finally found you_

_My missing puzzle piece_

_I'm complete_

When he steps down from the stage to applause, he's met by Kurt, who pulls him into a welcome kiss before eventually breaking the kiss off when they run out of breath. "You okay?" Kurt asks, a bit of concern leaking into his voice, and Blaine smiles and nods.

"Of course I am," he says. "I'm in New York with my wonderful, talented, incredibly handsome boyfriend and I'm going to duet with him at approximately...the next song after this one."

Kurt smiles. "You're crazy."

Blaine grins. "You know it, honey."

Kurt rolls his eyes. "And I love you in spite- no, _because_ of it."

"Love you too, sweetheart."

"I'm choosing the song, you know."

"Of course."

Blaine spends the next song standing happily with Kurt, hand in hand, until the girl onstage finishes a pretty high quality rendition of _Miss Independent_. 

Then Kurt takes the stage, and Blaine's not sure if he'll be able to keep from full out crying when he recognizes the notes.

_Perhaps I had a wicked childhood_

_Perhaps I had a miserable youth_

_But somewhere in my wicked, miserable past_

_There must have been a moment of truth_

_For here you are, standing there, loving me_

_Whether or not you should_

_So somewhere in my youth or childhood_

_I must have done something good_

_Nothing comes from nothing_

_Nothing ever could_

_So somewhere in my youth or childhood_

_I must have done something good_

Blaine walks up on stage and joins him on the other microphone. He begins to sing, to pour out his heart into another song that perfectly describes his feelings for Kurt and their relationship. He faces Kurt, singing _to_ Kurt, and he's unsuprised to see tears gathering in Kurt's eyes as well.

_For here you are, standing there, loving me_

_Whether or not you should_

_Kurt_

_So somewhere in my youth or childhood_

_I must have done something good_

_Blaine and Kurt_

_Nothing comes from nothing_

_Nothing ever could_

_Kurt_

_So somewhere in my youth_

_Blaine_

_Or childhood_

_Kurt_

_I must have done something . . ._

_Kurt and Blaine_

_Something good_

\---

The next day Kurt ends up taking Blaine to Vogue and introducing him to Isabelle. They walk into Vogue together and are immediately accosted by Isabelle, who has a warm twinkle in her eye.

"Oh, is this the most perfect boyfriend in the world, is that right?" [Isabelle](http://41.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mb4hgh2aQ91qeds6ko1_r1_500.jpg) asks, and Kurt blushes.

"Yep, this is Blaine Anderson," Kurt affirms.

"Nice to meet you, Ms. Wright," Blaine offers out his hand with a smile. "I can't believe I'm finally meeting the famous Isabelle."

"Nice manners," Isabelle appraises, smiling, "You really are as cute as Kurt says you are."

"Glad I live up to expectations, then," Blaine says with a smile, and Isabelle pulls him into a surprise hug.

"I _definitely_ approve, Kurt," Isabelle says, "You  _have_ to keep him." 

"I was planning on it, don't worry," Kurt replies as Isabelle lets go.

"So, Mr. Anderson," she says, an appraising eye sweeping over his outfit, "I see you're a Brooks Brothers fan?"

Blaine chuckles. "Yes, I guess you could say that."

"Is he _ever_ ," Kurt says, his 'gossip' tone instantly recognizable, "Do you know how many bowties he owns, Isabelle?"

Isabelle rolls her eyes with the fondness of someone who's heard this a million times before, "You've only mentioned it about a hundred times, Kurt dearest."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, two new chapters! WOO!!!!


	54. A Girl's Best Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MAYDAY MAYDAY PAY ATTENTION TO THIS WARNING!!!  
> Okay, did I get your attention?  
> Good. So here's the thing: Mr. Schue's failed wedding happens a little later in this 'verse. Like, say, right _after_ the events of this chapter (Valentine's weekend, because I like screwing with timelines 'cause why not?) instead of before. Got it?  
>  Lovely. On with the show, as they say.

It's been a long semester, and now that they're in February with Valentine's Day right around the corner Blaine and Brit are both being hit with the negative effects of a long-distance relationship. The last time 'Tana or Kurt managed to make it down to Lima (save for a quick trip by the two for the Sadie Hawkins dance where they were only able to drop by for the dance and then stay the night) for a prolonged time was Christmas, and even though they still have regular Skype calls with their respective significant others at least once a week they're both really feeling a bit down.

So how do they solve it?

The usual way, of course- by performing.

Blaine and Brit come up with the  _brilliant_ (the actual truth of that adjective remains to be seen) idea of a theme for this year's mash-up competition and suggest it to Mr. Schue and Tina, who both love the idea and end up announcing it on Monday during glee. The theme for this year is songs from movies, and it's a girls vs boys competition. Tomorrow Blaine and Brit are going to kick everything off with a performance of "Shout" and so now they're on their way to Brit's house to prepare for it.

(Blaine will never stop being slightly amazed by Brit's music choices- her playlist goes from 70s disco to hard rock to Lady Gaga to the theme song to Spongebob Squarepants to piano covers of pop songs all in a row. It's incredibly Brit, but it's still a little bewildering.)

They get to Brit's house and troop up to her bedroom, where Brit flops down on her bed dramatically and stares at the ceiling. "I miss San so much, and so does Lord Tubbington," [Brit](https://assets.wornon.tv/uploads/2012/12/brittanys-pink-black-cardigan.jpg) comments.

[Blaine](http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_makf62020l1qeds6ko1_r1_500.jpg) flops down next to her (he no longer automatically asks permission- after years of being dragged to Brit's when 'Tana was asked to look after him in the afternoons after school he's learned that he's not a guest in the Pierce household, he's actually closer to family). "I miss her too. It's been a bit lonely not getting to see her after school. I can't imagine how bad it'll be in New York next year."

"Well, at least you'll have your unicorn in New York, right?" Brit asks, and Blaine smiles at her term for Kurt.

"Yeah, but I don't have him now." He pauses before amending, "Well, I have him, but Skype and the holidays only go so far."

"Don't I know it," Brit laments, arm dramatically flopping down over her face, "I miss San's lady kisses so much."

Blaine would normally blush and 'ew' at the mention of Brit and 'Tana's sexual relationship, but he knows how Brit's feeling right now so all he feels is empathy. "Yeah, I know how you feel," he admits, closing his eyes to picture his last Skype call with Kurt. "What I wouldn't give for some boy kisses." He giggles a little at the term, and a moment later a weight drops on his stomach. "Ooph!" He says, and he opens his eyes to find Lord Tubbington on his stomach.

"Lord Tubbington says that he knows you don't have any drugs, which he's disappointed about, by the way, but he knows you're sad so he'll let it slide this time," Brit says sympathetically, and Blaine reaches up to pet Lord Tubbington with a smile. 

"Thanks, Lord Tubbington," he says, "Sorry I don't have anything for you today. Maybe next time?" The cat meows a little in response, and Brit smiles.

"He says that he'd like that, and he requests that you bring that cheese that you and San really like. You know, that crumbly French one that stinks like the boys' locker room?"

"Sounds good."

*

 _(Say) Say that you love me_  
_(Say) Say that you need me_  
_(Say) Say that you want me_  
_-_  
_I want you to know_  
_I said I want you to know right now, yeah_  
_You been good to me baby_  
_Better than I been to myself, hey, hey_  
_An if you ever leave me_  
_I don't want nobody else, hey, hey_

* 

The opening number for the week ends in the choir room to a round of applause and as Brit and Blaine get down from the piano that they both somehow ended up on top of Mr. Schue walks up to the front of the room, joining in applauding.

"That was a great number to open up the week. Thanks, Brittany and Blaine. So, guys, so who's going first?" He asks.

"Well, us girls are going tomorrow-" Tina says.

"-And us boys are going Thursday," Blaine finishes.

"Alright, then."

*

 _Highway to the Danger Zone_  
_I'll take you right into the Danger Zone_

 _Still like that old time rock 'n' roll_  
_That kind of music just soothes the soul_  
_I reminisce about the days of old_  
_With that old time rock 'n' roll_

* 

When Blaine and Kurt log onto Skype at the end of the week, Kurt's a bit concerned. Brit and Blaine has sent him and Santana videos of the four performances from the week-  _Shout,_ the girls' mashup, the boys' mashup, and  _Footloose._ He'd noticed something a little strange in the boys', and he really wants to talk to Blaine about it. So, after a bit of idle chit-chat, Kurt brings it up.

"How did you all determine who would wear which costumes?" Kurt asks carefully. He'd noticed it as soon as Sam, Jake, and Ryder had popped on the screen- Joe, Artie, and Blaine were far more covered up than they were. He has a guess as to the reason why, but he wants to hear it from his boyfriend's mouth, not his own speculation.

Blaine picks at a loose thread on the hem of his polo. "Well, Joe doesn't want to be immodest with his clothing, and Artie doesn't feel comfortable dressing up like that and showcasing his bottom half."

"And what about you?" Kurt asks gently, getting to the heart of the problem.

"I don't feel comfortable showing that much of my body," Blaine mumbles, not looking at the screen.

"Neither do I, don't worry," Kurt says, trying to reassure Blaine, but it seems like it's more than just that. 

Blaine nods. "I've never really liked exposing myself that much, and since what happened last fall..." He sucks in a breath, seemingly gathering his thoughts, and Kurt doesn't breathe until he speaks again. "...I like it even less." Blaine quirks a smile, looking back up at Kurt. "The boys were fine with it- Sam was even a bit jealous that I got to dress up like a pilot and he didn't."

" _I'm_ a bit jealous," Kurt jokes lightly, "Though I must admit that fabric would have messed with last night's moisturizing routine."

Blaine lets out a small laugh, and Kurt smiles as he realizes that they've gotten through a potentially triggering conversation. He's glad that Blaine's doing so well (not that he had a doubt that Blaine would be able to push through- this is Blaine Devon Anderson he's talking about, leader of the New Directions, brother of Santana Lopez, and soulmate of Kurt Hummel. He's the boy that was beaten up for his sexuality at a Sadie Hawkins dance and went to Prom the next year. Kurt thinks there may be nothing Blaine can't push past- _nothing at all_.) and just happy that Blaine's so happy in general.

"So, the theme for this week is the Movies, right?" Kurt asks, and Blaine nods. "So how about we do a duet?" Kurt suggests, and Blaine's eyes light up. " _Come What May,_ say?"

"Of course," Blaine breathes, and Kurt smiles.

"You're Christian, as always?" Kurt asks, and Blaine grins.

"And you're my Satine," Blaine replies, and the moment is so incredibly romantic until- "Without the dying, preferably." Kurt giggles a little as Blaine tries to keep a straight face before caving a moment later and joining in laughing. When they're good and done Blaine begins, wiping tears of mirth from his eyes. 

_Never knew I could feel like this_

_Like I've never seen the sky before_

_Want to vanish inside your kiss_

Blaine continues to sing, the ever-familiar words from millions of watchings of Moulin Rogue on his and Kurt's couches falling as naturally from his lips as the words of  _Teenage Dream_. He watches as Kurt hums along, smiling at him with that soft, loving smile that never gets old. Seeing Kurt smiling like that makes him feel so happy, so fufilled. It's like he's been waiting his whole life just to see Kurt smile at him like that, just to feel this loved and to love this much in return.

And then Kurt joins in singing, and it's as magical as the first time they sang this song together.

  
_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_   
_Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace_   
_Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste_   
_It all revolves around you_   


 

  
_And there's no mountain too high, no river too wide_   
_Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side_   
_Storm clouds may gather and stars may collide_   
_But I love you, I love you_   
_Until the end of time_   
_(Until the end of time)_   


"You know what?" Blaine asks when the last notes finally fade away, the magic that they inspire lingering in the air.

"What?" Kurt asks, kicking his feet up in the air behind him.

"I think we're definitely going to last."

Kurt smiles. "Was there ever a doubt?"

Blaine shrugs. "No, but I just thought it should be said."

"Well, then, Blaine Devon Anderson, I think we're going to last too."


	55. Regionals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Other songs performed include "I Love It" and "Outcast"

It's taken forever to get to this point. This year so far has been, quite frankly, horrible.

(But he _made_ it.)

He's performing a [song](https://www.google.com/url?sa=t&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=web&cd=1&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwiHkaLBhs_JAhVL7yYKHcLiAdcQyCkIHjAA&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DQA_CNajQpJY&usg=AFQjCNH91wUHTE8EEng-pPyHX2cL0F696w) at Regionals with the rest of the boys about making it through troubles and trials. Though he can't see them because of the lights, he knows Santana and Kurt are out there watching. It's reassuring to know that they're there, that they'll always be there for him and Brittany.

_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_

_Fire away, fire away_

_Ricochet, you take your aim_

_Fire away, fire away_

Blaine steps up to sing, and everything falls away as he focuses on how he got to this point. Since everything at the beginning of the year it's been hell to claw his way back up to where he was at Nationals last year, content with who he was and proud to be onstage. Sectionals had been a nerve-wracking, nearly panic-attack-inducing affair, but Regionals is much better. He pictures singing the song to the man whose trial is to be held this fall, the man whose name he can't even think because that will make him real, flesh and blood, someone who Blaine will never be able to escape, and he finds the strength and emotion to put into this song.

_You shoot me down, but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down, but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

Blaine strides back to join the line of boys, a smile on his face, as Jake and Ryder step forward to deliver their lines.

(He's made it, and he  _knows_ they will win.)


	56. An Actual Break Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request prompt: hermanito telling off his Hermana for breaking up with Brittany. semi-canon :D  
> You could also add in how even if Santana loves Blaine, she feels like her business is her business. That way, it actually sounda like Santana and a real brother and sister relationship. She feels horrible about arguing with him afterwards
> 
> Interesting fact: mierda is Spanish for both fuck and shit.  
> Also, the song Blaine is listening to is by Panic! At The Disco and it's one of my favorites.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you love me let me go  
> 'Cause these words are knives and often leave scars  
> The fear of falling apart  
> And truth be told, I never was yours  
> The fear, the fear of falling apart  
> -This Is Gospel

"You broke up with her," [Blaine](http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mainvrK2Wf1qeds6ko1_500.jpg) says flatly, raising an eyebrow at Santana.

[She](http://www1.pictures.zimbio.com/zp/Naya+Rivera+Glee+Season+4+Episode+20+GacpPPrzLn6l.jpg) swivels around in her chair, thankful that she reapplied her makeup after her crying session. It's her sophomore year of college and Brittany is at MIT. Blaine is at NYU and Kurt is still by his side at his Vogue internship, basking in the warmth and love of his boyfriend. And right now, in the mood she's in, it's frankly quite nauseating thinking about how heads-over-heels in love Blaine and Kurt were earlier at the New Directions Christmas party. 

"And why the mierda do you think it's your business?" She demands, and his eyes widen at her tone.

"Well, you seemed upset, and I hate it when you're upset-"

"Of fucking course I was upset, hermanito," she snaps, and he takes a step back. "Seriamente. I just broke up with my girlfriend of two and a half years, of course I'm fucking upset."

"Then why'd you break up with her?" Blaine bursts out, genuinely not seeming to understand.

She sighs, the exhaustion of crying for the past hour finally hitting her, and closes her eyes to rest them for a moment. "Long distance is hard for the rest of the human population that isn't trapped in their own fairytale universe with their own personal Disney Prince, hermanito. Things got hard-"

Blaine gasps. "Wait, so now my life is some goddamn fairytale?" He cuts in, and her head snaps up to look at him as what she said hits her. Oh, _mierda_.

"Wait, no-" She begins, but Blaine purses his lips and shakes his head.

"I'll talk to you later, Tana," he says, backing out of her room, "I'm going to my room. Talk to me later when you're not as upset. Neither of us can act like sane human beings when we're emotional. Adios." He slams her door on the way out, and she has to admit that she _did_ have that one coming.

*

About fifteen minutes later Blaine's door opens to reveal his sister. He pulls out his earbuds, the sounds of _This Is Gospel_ fading away, but before he can say anything she holds up her hand to cut him off. "Okay, hermanito, I still stand by the fact that it wasn't any of your business what happened between Brittany and I, but I _do_ appreciate you trying to help." 

Blaine nods. "I realize I shouldn't have butted into your business like that. You relationships are your problem, not mine. But still, what you said hurt. I know you were just angry but it still _hurt_. I mean-"

"I know," 'Tana interrupts, sitting down on the end of his bed. "I'm really sorry for what I said, hermanito, I wasn't thinking. Yes, you and Kurt tend to be very... _expressive_ of your love for each other, but you deserve it. You guys are really quite sweet and when I'm having relationship troubles it just grates on my nerves. That's no excuse to say that about you, and I'm sorry."

Blaine smiles weakly as he sits up to face her. "I know. It just... well, I've had some pretty horrible mierda happen to me and for someone to say I'm living a fairytale just didn't sit well with me."

"I know you're not, and I'm sorry. Forgive me?" 'Tana asks, offering out a pinky to him like they used to do when they were kids. Blaine laughs and wraps his pinky around hers, and then they shake on it.


	57. A Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You smiled, you smiled  
> Oh and then the spell was cast  
> And here we are in heaven  
> for you are mine...  
> At Last

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kurt flew down for Blaine's senior prom. Cheating didn't happen in this 'verse (alternate explanation will be given later) and so...yeah. Anyway, have some fluff and feels!

Blaine couldn't be prouder as he walks his sister down the aisle.

Not only is he finally getting married to the love of his life, but he is doing it with his sister at his side- his beautiful, courageous sister who herself is promising herself to the own love of her life.

*

It had only made sense to get married together. They'd both gotten engaged their junior years of college, and when on a double date Brittany had suggested the double wedding Blaine had expected Kurt to protest.

Instead, he'd _hmm_ 'd, brushed his thumb over his engagement ring, and said, "Why not?"

(Blaine had nearly fallen over in his chair)

*

It's supposed to be the best day of Blaine's life, and it _is_ , don't get him wrong, but he can't help but be slightly upset that Abuela came for Santana but not him. She talked to Santana beforehand, but as they both come up the aisle her face is set in stone. He tries not to let it bother him and as soon as he sees Kurt standing up there next to Brittany he smiles, every worry flying out of his mind. He is getting  _married._ His sister is getting _married_. This is the best day of their lives.

 _(But still,_ a little voice in the back of his mind whispers, _can't everyone else just be happy for him on the best day of his life too? Just for today, that's all he wants.)_

*

The vows are beautiful and as he leans in to kiss Kurt, their arms wrapping around each other, all he feels is sheer bliss.

As Sam (the girls' best man) and Mercedes (his and Kurt's maid of honor) sing a romantic duet on stage the two couples dance their first dance. It's like dancing on the clouds as he slow dances around the floor with Kurt, memories of three Proms together floating through his head and a smile on his lips. He's definitely on Cloud Nine, and as they separate he smiles at his husband ( _husband!_ a voice in the back of his head shouts,  _husband!_ ). Then Artie, his sister, and his sister-in-law (wow, Brittany's his  _sister-in-law_ ) walk onstage and Kurt pulls him off the dance floor with a laugh, ruining the moment, but he can't help but grin anyway. _  
_

Throughout the evening he, Kurt, Brittany, and Santana each take the stage to sing, as well all of the New Directions. Santana serenades Brittany and vice versa, and Blaine and Kurt do the same. There are, of course, duets for both couples, as well as one group number with all four of them. Blaine applauds enthusiastically for everyone, but as he sits down after Kurt and his duet he can't help but glance over at his abuela. Though she clapped quietly at Santana and Brittany's duet, she sits there silently for Blaine's.

And he can't keep denying to himself that it hurts.

*

Later that evening after the cutting of the cake and what feels like millions of songs later he finds himself outside, gazing at the stars.

Santana joins him at the railing. "Hermanito, want to tell me why you are outside in the cold night during  _your own wedding_ instead of spending time with your elfin husband, which is making me have to lose time with my gorgeous wife?"

The word 'husband' nearly makes him smile, happiness overcoming his frustration for a moment before retreating. Now he's just left with the cold ashes of his anger, and a tear slips down his face.

"Why won't abuela accept me?" He asks, more tears joining the first, "Is it because I'm too nice, that I'm not the fierce, perfect granddaughter that she got in you? Is it because you're  _actually related to her_? I just want to know why she won't accept me, even just for my wedding day, but she'll accept you, 'Tana."

Santana frowns and places a hand on his shoulder. He turns to look at her. He knows that she prefers not to touch people if she doesn't have to (save Brittany, of course- she could cuddle up with Brittany forever and a day). "Hermanito," she says, that familiar fire in her eyes, "I don't have any clue why she won't accept you, but I can tell you that her opinion  _doesn't matter._ Mama, Papa, and Coop love you, Brittany loves you, and you have an esposo in there who loves you to the stars and back. He sent me out here when he noticed you weren't your blissfully chipper puppy-like self. You have a bunch of friends in there who love you.  _I_ love you, hermanito, and I can't survive without you. You have gone through so much in your life with only us by your side- why should Abuela matter now? So fuck Abuela, she doesn't matter. Not tonight, the best day of your life, not  _ever_." Santana stretches out her arms. "Now, hug?"

Blaine flings himself into his sister's arms, sinking into her warm embrace. She pats him on the back. "Te amo, 'Tana," he sniffles.

"Te amo tambien, hermanito," she replies, and then leans back to look him in the eye. "Now, are you ready to go spend your wedding with your husband without crying?"

He nods, wiping away his tears, and she smiles. "Now come on, hermanito. We have a duet to sing, just the two of us," she says, and pulls him back into the party.


	58. The First Dance: Bella Notte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a long wait between chapters- exams, camp, my other fics, and my novel got in the way. Here you guys go, and I hope to post more consistently on this fic in the future!

It's finally time for their first dance as spouses, and honestly Blaine's about to melt into the floor out of a mixture of excitement, anticipation, and anxiety.

As the men, Dani, and Kendra pushed all the chairs to the sides, '[Tana](http://www4.pictures.stylebistro.com/gi/Naya+Rivera+Dresses+Skirts+One+Shoulder+Dress+gmZ_Ymk76h9x.jpg) and [Brit](http://images.sugarscape.com/userfiles/image/APRIL2011/Amy/HeatherMorris5.jpg) went and changed into their dresses for the reception. They're still white, of course, but they're a lot easier to dance in. Then they enter back in, arms wrapped through each others and whispering in each others' ears. They head for the dance floor as the groomsmen/bridesmen/male attendants take the stage- Sam, Finn, Cooper, and Elliot- and Blaine realizes that  _this is it_. This is their first dance as married couples.

The men onstage begin to sing.

"May I have this dance?" Blaine asks as he offers out a hand to his husband, a bit breathless, and Kurt smiles.

"Of course you may," he says, and it's like they're teenagers all over again, still falling head first into love with each other and realizing that they're meant for each other.

 _This is the night, it's a beautiful night_  
_And we call it bella notte_  
_Look at the skies, they have stars in their eyes_  
_On this lovely bella notte_

Blaine knows he's trembling a little as he and Kurt slowly circle the dance floor, 'Tana and Brit waltzing around and past them just as they move by them. The feeling of being _married_ to this man in front of him, finally joined in the final, eternal commitment in the eyes of their friends, family, and state, is honestly a bit hard to wrap his mind around. He's spent so long dreaming about this moment, facing down bullies and crowbars and all of the people who said he'd never make it, and it's a heady, magical feeling to be here, with Kurt, and to  _know_ that they are now forever, eternally, together.

Through hell and high water, through good times and bad, through sickness and health until death do them part- he is here, by Kurt's side, and nothing and no one can change that.

 _Side by side with your loved one_  
_You'll find enchantment here_  
_The night will weave its magic spell_  
_When the one you love is near_  
_This is the night, and the heavens are right_  
_On this lovely bella notte_

Ever since he was a child Kurt has planned and dreamed of this moment right now, where he dances with his husband in front of their family and friends. Not all the details are as he originally planned them as a child- Carole and Finn are there instead of his mother, he is celebrating his and his husband's wedding alongside that of his husband's sister and her wife, and he's sharing the first dance at his wedding with _Santana Lopez_ , of all people- but he wouldn't have it any other way.

Here in Blaine's arms, surrounded by friends and family and his new sisters-in-law: this is where he's meant to be.

The girls- Rachel, Kendra, Mercedes, and Quinn- join them in singing as Santana and Brit sweep past Brit's parents.

 _This is the night, it's a beautiful night_  
_And we call it bella notte_  
_Look at the skies, they have stars in their eyes_  
_On this lovely bella notte_

Santana honestly can't believe she's here, waltzing with Brit, her best friend, her love, her wife, after all they've been through. 

There had been a time when she had believed that sex with Brit was all that she was ever going to get, and she took what she was given and ran with it, but now she's here, dressed in white, dancing her way through a dream. They're pressed up against each other, but sex is the furthest thing from Santana's mind. This dance is intimate in a way that just sex never was, something warming her heart in a comforting way.

It's not just sex anymore, but it never has been. Brittany has always been loved, her lover, and this is only the inevitable, wonderful conclusion.

 _Side by side with your loved one_  
_You'll find enchantment here_  
_The night will weave its magic spell_  
_When the one you love is near_

Brittany has spent so long being confused as to how she feels, who she loves. She loves everyone so fully, so easily, that for awhile it was hard for her to figure out who she belonged with. She's always loved Santana, even when they were kids, but it took her years for that love to develop into the full, incredible romance that it is today.

She looks directly at San, at the familiar planes and angles of her face, and thinks that San has never been more beautiful than she does now. She's gorgeous in her happiness, breathtakingly beautiful in her contentment. Brittany loves everyone, admires everyone, but San right now?

She's never seen anyone more beautiful.

 _This is the night, and the heavens are right_  
_On this lovely bella notte_

There's applause as the music ends and the two couples slowly glide to a stop. Blaine takes Kurt's hand and kisses his fingers before exchanging a loving smile with his husband while Santana and Brittany let go of each others' hands and lace their pinkies together in an achingly familiar motion. There's a moment, amagical moment, where nothing exists but them, and then-

_Oh don't you dare look back_  
_Just keep your eyes on me_

They break apart, grins on their faces, before bursting into song as their friends move to join them on the dance floor. Up on the stage Mercedes and Cooper remain while everyone else hops down to join the fray.

Everyone's singing at the top of their lungs, the dancing is insane and moving every which way, and it's just  _perfect._

_I said you're holding back_  
_She said shut up and dance with me_  
_This woman is my destiny_  
_She said oh oh oh_  
_Shut up and dance with me_

_We were victims of the night_  
_The chemical, physical, kryptonite_  
_Helpless to the bass and the fading light_  
_Oh we were bound to get together_  
_Bound to get together_

_I said you're holding back_  
_She said shut up and dance with me_  
_This woman is my destiny_  
_She said oh oh oh_  
_Shut up and dance with me_


	59. Wedding Part 2 (Songs & Reception)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So here's my problem: Home (season 6) is one of my favorite musical performances of the show. However, plotwise it's probably one of my least favorite. Sort of like the double wedding plotline- it only works in a very certain setting, time, and universe. So here it is in my favorite 'verse with my two favorite couples. Have fun, and please listen to the glee cover of the first song as you read this scene- it really sets the mood!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Ya (Sam, Elliott, and Bracken to the two couples) and Take On Me (Santana, Brit, and their friends to Klaine) were performed earlier in the reception.

After 'Tana and Blaine return inside from their discussion about their abuela (code for: bonding moment), Kurt and Brit swoop down on them and drag them up to the stage.

"It's time for a quartet," Brit explains as she positions Blaine between her and Santana so the line down the stage goes Brittany, Blaine, Santana, Kurt. Kurt winks at Blaine as the music turns on and all the New Directions that ended up coming migrate their way onto the dance floor.

 _Everyone_  
_Hey!_

Brit turns to face the three of them to begin the song.

 _Alabama, Arkansas_  
_I do love my Ma and Pa_  
_Not the way that I do love you_

 _Everyone_  
_Hey!_

Kurt faces 'Tana and croons the next few lines as 'Tana raises an eyebrow, which make Blaine grin like an idiot.

 _Well, holy moly, me, oh, my_  
_You're the apple of my eye_  
_Girl, I've never loved one like you_

 _Everyone_  
_Ho!_

Santana and faces the crowd and belts out the next few lines.

 _Man, oh, man, you're my best friend_  
_I'll scream it to the nothingness_

She spins to face Brit and they sing the next line together.

_There ain't nothing that I need_

_Everyone_  
_Ho!_

Kurt is the first one to leave the stage as he exits stage right (with microphone in hand) at his and Blaine's lines, walking down into the crowd but keeping his eyes on Blaine the whole time.

 _Well, hot and heavy pumpkin pie_  
_Chocolate candy, my, oh, my_

Surprisingly enough Brittany goes next as Santana and Blaine sing the next lines to each other, grinning.

_There ain't nothing please me more than you_

Santana and Blaine follow Kurt and Brittany, heading down into their crowd of friends even while they belt out the chorus.

 _Home, let me come home_  
_Home is wherever I'm with you_  
_Home, let me come home_  
_Home is wherever I'm with you_

 _Everyone_  
_Ho, ho, ho, ho_

Blaine heads over to his Mama and pulls her out onto the dance floor while 'Tana does the same on the other side of the dance floor with Father. Brit pulls her mother and Kurt his father out, and for a moment they all dance like silly, grinning fools while 'Tana and Blaine sing out the next few lines.

 _La, la, la, la_  
_Take me home_  
_(Santana: Daddy) (Blaine: Mama)_  
_I'm coming home_

 _Everyone_  
_Ho!_

Mama Charlestons away from him and to Father, which he just grins at before finding Brit in the crowd a few steps away and pulling her into a swing while singing his next lines.

 _I'll follow you into the park_  
_Through the jungle, through the dark_  
_Girl, I've never loved one like you_

 _Everyone_  
_Hey!_

Brit sings back to him, grinning, while out of his peripheral vision he sees Kurt and 'Tana square dancing (how? he has no idea) across the dance floor.

 _Moats and boats and waterfalls_  
_Alleyways and payphone calls_  
_I've been everywhere with you_

Blaine sings back the next line with a wink.

_Hey, that's true_

_Everyone_  
_Hey!_

Brit detaches from him and goes on to dance with Mama, while he somehow finds Carole next to him and he dances with her, somehow managing to sing and laugh at the same time.

 _Kurt and Blaine (with Santana):_  
_Laugh until we think (We'll die)_  
_Barefoot on a (Summer night)_  
_Never could be sweeter than with you_

 _Everyone_  
_Hey!_

Brit belts out the next few lines from (how the heck did she get  _there_?) her spot being spun by Mercedes.

 _And in the streets we run afree_  
_Like it's only_

He lets go of Carole and ( _finally_ ) pulls his husband ( _husband!_ ) in to dance while Kurt and 'Tana burst into the next few lines.

 _You and me_  
_Geez, you're something to see_

Somehow their hands and arms find their way into the position for a waltz while they dance a one-step, still singing the chorus along with 'Tana and Brit, who are still dancing with the rest of the crowd.

 _Oh, home, let me come home_  
_Home is wherever I'm with you_  
_Oh, home, let me come home_  
_Home is wherever I'm with you_

 _Everyone_  
_Hey, hey_

 _All four_  
_Home, let me come home_  
_Home is wherever I'm with you_  
_Oh, home, let me come home_  
_Home is when I’m alone with you_  
_Alabama, Arkansas_  
_I do love my Ma and Pa_  
_Moats and boats and waterfalls_

 _Everyone_  
_Home is when I’m alone with you_

The song ends to raucous applause from all the guests and Kurt and Blaine duck offstage as 'Tana and Brit launch into a reprise of their Valerie number from back in high school. The two men sneak off to a quiet(er) corner and Kurt faces Blaine.

"Are you feeling better?" Kurt asks, concern tainting his voice. "You weren't looking too happy earlier."

"Yeah, I'm great," Blaine says with a reassuring smile, taking Kurt's hand in his in a gesture of comfort. "'Tana and I had a talk and she managed to make me feel better."

"So this  _is_ still the best day of your life?" Kurt asks, voice just a touch uncertain, and Blaine startles at the implication that this could be anything but the best day of his life.

"Of course it is!" He asserts, a bit shocked by Kurt's question. "Today is the day I'm getting married to my soulmate, the love of my life." Kurt smiles softly at these words, and Blaine smiles back. "And not only am  _I_ getting married, but so is my sister. Today is the happiest day of my life, the happiest day of hers and her wife's, and hopefully the happiest of yours-how could it not be anything than the best day of my life? I'm celebrating with you and her- how could this be anything but wonderful?"

"That's what I thought," Kurt says, then leans in and rests his forehead against Blaine's. "We're married," he says quietly, a tone of reverence in his voice.

"I know," Blaine says, and he's almost deliriously happy. He's twenty one and going to the school of his dreams, married to the man of his dreams, and will be moving in with his sister and her wife sometime soon. He leans in for a kiss and ends up getting unceremoniously pulled in by the lapels of his suit jacket. 

Someone clears their throat, and Blaine and Kurt break apart, blushing furiously, to find a grinning Brit and a smirking 'Tana. "Finn, Sam, Cooper, and the boys are halfway through  _For The Longest Time,_ and when they're done our moms are up."

"This will definitely be interesting," Kurt comments, and Blaine nods.

"Maribel Lopez-Anderson, Carole Hudson-Hummel, Gretchen Pierce, and the Troubletones? They're going to wipe the floor with our performances," Blaine says.

"And don't you forget it," Brit says with a wink, and Blaine grins at her.

"So anyway, boys, you better head on back to the dance floor soon if you want to witness the spectacle," 'Tana says.

"Don't worry, we'll be there," Blaine assures her.

"We wouldn't  _dream_ of missing it," Kurt says. "You know, I've always wanted to see the famous Maribel Lopez-Anderson perform. You two had to have gotten it from somewhere."

"Hey!" Blaine protests, and nudges him playfully while Brit giggles and 'Tana snickers as the two girls head back to the dance floor.

"Seriously, though, you're  _completely_ fine?" Kurt stresses before the two of them head over that direction.

"I'm fine," Blaine says with a smile. "I was just a little upset over Abuela reconciling with 'Tana but not me, that's all. 'Tana reminded me that as long as I have the people who matter- her, Mama, Father, you, your family, Brit, and our friends- Abuela's opinion doesn't matter."

Kurt worries his lip but nods. "You know that Dad and Carole love you like you're their son and Finn loves you like a brother, right?"

Blaine grins mischievously. "Well, aren't I now officially? Marrying you does have its perks."

Kurt mock-gaps. "Is that why you married me? My awesome family?"

"That and your amazing sense of style," Blaine quips, and Kurt giggles before pulling Blaine into another kiss. Eventually, when they can hear the beginning notes for  _I'm So Excited_ , they break apart. "Let's go watch our mothers own that stage," Blaine says, offering out his elbow.

Kurt slips his arm through Blaine's. "Sounds perfect," he says, and Blaine can tell that he means it.


	60. Headache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "This is a bit of an inauspicious beginning to a marriage," Kurt jokes, and Blaine smiles at him.  
> "As if our marriage could be anything but special," Blaine says with a wink, and Kurt smiles back at him.

While they're still in Ohio (their honeymoon's postponed until summer, and meanwhile they're stuck in Ohio for the last few days of the break until they have to get back to New York for Blaine's next semester), Nick calls them up. Apparently they're the closest of any of the old Warblers and the new Warblers need help with a few numbers. Kurt and Blaine of course agree and drive over after telling Santana and Brittany that they'll be back in time for the dinner the four of them have reserved at the restaurant they had their first double date at.

At the doors of Dalton Blaine pauses, his head throbbing. He winces at the pain but shrugs it off when [Kurt](http://static1.1.sqspcdn.com/static/f/414827/22620533/1367745907127/0421Kurt1.jpg?token=lOAgumZDDPZc6aKWKa88dFZszTk%3D) asks, concern coloring his voice, "Honey, are you okay?"

"Of course, honey," Blaine replies, smiling at his husband. Sure, Blaine's not feeling the best, but anything for an old friend, right?

They walk in and automatically head for the grand staircase, muscle memory taking them to the Warbler meeting room. On the way they wonder aloud what this year's Warblers are planning and what they'll be like. Nick hadn't said much except "Watch out for Skylar, he's like all the fabulous gayness of Kurt and all the uptight bossiness of Wes rolled into one." Kurt had actually laughed at that and told Nick they'd be fine. Now, as they walked through the halls, they reminisced about their times here.

"Remember that time you all were practicing _Misery_ and you managed to bring it down the hallway I was studying in?" Kurt asks with a smirk.

"Yes," Blaine says, smiling as he tries to ignore the constant throb in his head, "Didn't you say something about the Warblers being Blaine and the Pips, despite the fact that you were my boyfriend and you're supposed to support me?"

"As your boyfriend I was obligated to total honesty," Kurt returns, ducking in to steal a kiss that almost seems to alleviate the pounding in Blaine's head. "Just like I am as your husband."

"You're right- letting Nick and Jeff do the leads on _Misery_ was a great decision," Blaine concedes amicably, quickly returning the kiss.

"And you were fantastic leading _Raise Your Glass_ ," Kurt says. "Not as good as you were on _Silly Love Songs_ , though."

Blaine sees Kurt's soft smile that he always brings out when one of them says something romantic and he just  _knows_ he's looking at Kurt with what 'Tana calls his 'heart-eyes'.

"And I know it's millions of times better than  _I Want You Back_ ," Kurt says, "After all, anything you did had got to be better than Seb-"

[Blaine staggers](http://static.spylight.com/outfit_images/avatars/000/029/837/mobile_full/Blaine-Change7-602.jpg?1421884467) as a pain sharper and more agonizing than any before stabs at the front of his head, leaning heavily against the railing of the staircase. Kurt stops talking immediately and instead focuses on him, worry lining his face. "Blaine, sweetheart, you're not okay." He says, placing a hand on Blaine's shoulder, "What's the matter?"

"My head," Blaine forces out through gritted teeth, "It hurt a little earlier but now it feels like that slushie from junior year's hit me in the face again."

Without removing his hand from Blaine's shoulder Kurt stops one of the students going down the hallway. "You, what's your name?" He snaps at the student."

"Skylar, sir, I'm the Head Warbler-"

"Good," Kurt cuts him off, "Skylar, can you go get Nurse Bozic and tell her that a visitor is having severe head pains?"

"She doesn't work here anymore," Skylar says a bit inanely and Kurt suppresses a sigh.

"Then go get the new nurse," He snaps, and Skylar scampers off. Kurt turns his full attention back to Blaine. 

"Anything else hurt, honey?" He asks gently.

"No, not really- ah," Blaine gasps out as another pain throbs through at his head. He grabs Kurt's arm in a tight bit trembling vise as a wave of dizziness hits him. "I'm dizzy, honey- I need to sit down."

Kurt carefully guides him over to a cushioned bench where Blaine rests his head on his husband's shoulder.

*

The nurse introduces herself as Ms. Deryn Sharp when she arrives and then quickly asks him what's wrong in a faint Scottish brogue. Kurt quickly lists off Blaine's two symptoms- dizziness and headaches. Then Ms. Sharp asks Blaine to open his mouth and, upon his compliance, clucks her tongue.

"Well, Mr. Anderson-"

"Anderson-Hummel," Blaine interrupts, "The wedding was this weekend."

"Is this your husband, Mr. Anderson-Hummel?" She asks with a smile, gesturing to Kurt

Blaine nods, then winces. "Well, Mr. Anderson-Hummel, this looks like a textbook case of dehydration. Have you been drinking enough lately?"

Oh. Now that he thinks about it that makes sense. Blaine has barely drank anything in the past few days, too nervous about the double wedding, his abuela, and now the Warblers to focus very much on himself.

"I guess not, Ms. Sharp," Blaine says.

She clucks her tongue softly. "Young man, you need to get some fluids in you- make sure you drink plenty. What are you here for?"

"My husband and I are here to help out with the Warblers," Kurt answers, and Blaine smiles.

"Well, Mr. Anderson-Hummel, you need to sit down as much as possible as well as try to drink throughout the afternoon. Make sure to take small sips and not large gulps- your body will handle those better."

"Yes, ma'am," Blaine responds dutifully, and Ms. Sharp chuckles.

"Young man, do I look old enough to be a ma'am?" She asks, and Blaine of course shakes his head slightly, conscious of causing himself any more pain.

"Alright, then," Ms. Sharp says, "You're free to go to practice. Just be careful, okay?"

Blaine nods, standing up from the bench with a little help from Kurt, and Ms. Sharp smiles. "Have a nice day, you two."

"You too, Ms. Sharp," Kurt says as she walks off back to the clinic, then steadies Blaine. "This is a bit of an inauspicious beginning to a marriage," he jokes, and Blaine smiles at him.

"As if our marriage could be anything but special," Blaine says with a wink, and Kurt smiles back at him. 


	61. New York

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Santana arrives in New York so that she can move in.
> 
> New York, concrete jungle where dreams are made of  
> There's nothing you can’t do  
> Now you’re in New York  
> These streets will make you feel brand new  
> Big lights will inspire you  
> Let's hear it for New York  
> -Empire State of Mind

"This bitch is here and ready to greet her people!" [Santana](http://36.media.tumblr.com/4bc97cbbd6949f39208e9c4676da44d7/tumblr_mimpc88acO1qeds6ko1_r1_500.jpg) announces as she steps up and out of the metro stairway, knowing Kurt, Brit, and Blaine are on the other side.

"'Tana!" [Blaine](http://40.media.tumblr.com/98cf67c04e0fb0af39ccaace0588592b/tumblr_n2r8946twx1qeds6ko1_500.jpg) exclaims at the same time that [Brittany](http://images.sugarscape.com/userfiles/image/APRIL2011/Amy/HeatherMorris5.jpg) calls out, "San!" and they both rush over to hug her as [Kurt](http://orig06.deviantart.net/d8d5/f/2012/240/9/8/glee_season_4__kurt_hummel_promotional_by_abcdgleek-d5cs6nh.jpg) looks on with a smile.

"Welcome to New York, Santana," he says as Santana finally manages to extricate herself from her loved ones' grips, "You've already met the city's two nicest citizens."

"Yeah, San," Brittany says, "The dolphins here have teeth, especially the ones who live down the street from us. But now that you're here they won't _dare_ be mean."

"Hear that, Hummel?" Santana says, smirking as she wraps an arm around Brittany’s waist, "I'm more intimidating than you."

"Ah, Miss Lopez-Pierce, I guess I must learn to deal with it," Kurt sighs dramatically, hand held to his heart, "Oh me and my poor heart, how will we ever get over the slight?"

Blaine skips over and presses a light kiss to Kurt's cheek. "Does that help at all?" He asks, grinning.

"A little," Kurt says with a smirk, and pulls him in for a second kiss.

"So," Santana says, lifting her suitcase, "Does someone want to show me the wonderful Casa de Anderson-Hummel-Pierce?"

"Right this way," Kurt gestures, "And don't forget, soon enough it will be Lopez too."

*

Santana had just finished her fourth year at OSU and graduated with a Bachelor of the Arts. She'd been planning to move to New York for awhile now, and now that she had graduated she had arranged a few auditions with a few plays and locally filming TV shows.

Last year in the summer after the double wedding the four of them had sat down and figured out where they were going to live. They'd eventually settled with a townhouse that the four of them splitting the rent could afford. It was a two-bedroom with a bathroom upstairs and a kitchen, bathroom, and living room downstairs. Over the last school year Blaine and Kurt had moved out of the loft they shared with Rachel, her boyfriend Brody, and their friend Elliott, and Brittany had moved out of the dorms at MIT. Brittany took one bedroom and Kurt and Blaine took the other.

Now that Santana's here they can  _finally_ stop waiting to fill the empty spaces in the closet, the top of the nightstand she helped them move over Spring Break, and the dressers. They can stop accidentally setting the table for an extra spot and Blaine and he can stop being so careful not to upset Brittany by being overly affectionate around her when her wife is states away.

"Alright, then," Santana says as she steps into the house, " _Now_ that I'm here this is the coolest house on the block."

Brittany nods, grinning at her wife, and Kurt can't find it in himself to squabble. It's enough to see the grins on Brittany and Blaine's faces and the look of unadulterated happiness on Santana's to erase any comeback that may have been bubbling up. Over the past six years Blaine, Santana, and Brittany have all become honorary family members (and now that they're married, _actual_ family members), and seeing them happy is as satisfying to him as seeing Finn or his Dad happy.

(And in the case of Blaine, maybe even more, but that's a secret he'll take to the grave)


	62. I Kissed A Girl/Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am very conscious of the heavy anti-Rachel bias in my stories, as well as the pro-Kurt, Blaine, and Santana bias. I'm sorry, I just can't stand Rachel Berry. She tends to be a spotlight-hogging, bitchy, whiny diva (and not in the good sense of the word) who gets everything handed to her in the show as long as she whines and bitches about it. The show makes her bitchy one moment and then expects us to love her the next. Her voice is talented, yes, but it's irritating on pretty much every genre except for Broadway and the show is constantly trying to convince us that she can sing other genres better than singers like Mercedes and Santana, whose voices are much better suited to soul and pop/jazz (respectively) than Rachel. Mercedes and Santana can't sing Broadway as naturally as Rachel, yes, but they're better than her in their respective genres and a few of their Broadway covers (while not as true to the original's as Rachel's are) are beautiful in their own ways. For example, Mercedes' cover of Defying Gravity or Santana's cover of Don't Rain On My Parade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, and author's note: I like both Rachel and Santana's renditions of Don't Rain On My Parade. They're different, and they're both fantastic. One is not better than the other.
> 
> Also, I put the double wedding at spring break Santana's senior year and Brit and Blaine's junior year.

They're on one of their regular trips to Callbacks Santana's senior year ([Santana's](http://www.greatestmoviesofalltime.net/wp-content/uploads/2015/05/Naya-Rivera-Legs.jpg) in New York City for Memorial day weekend, itching to get college over with and move here, and so of course [Brittany](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/8/83/Heather_Morris_PaleyFest_11a_crop.jpg)'s there as well) when Dani, a friend of Kurt and Blaine's from the diner they work at to help pay for rent and Blaine's tuition, stops by the table.

"Hey, Kurt and Blaine!" she says, smile bright, "Didn't expect to see you here."

"Dani!" Blaine says, and gets up and hugs her. "It's such a nice surprise to see you." He turns to Santana. "This is Dani, a friend of Elliott's who works here at the Spotlight diner with Kurt and I."

"Hi," Dani says, flashing Santana and Brit a grin, "You must be the famous Santana Lopez, Brittany's wife and Blaine's sister. I've heard so much about you."

Santana nods and smiles in return, not even bothering to correct Dani on the last name. "Would you like join us?" She offers, and Dani shakes her head but still smiles.

"I'm on my shift, but if you want to sing a song together I can in about ten minutes?" She offers, and Santana nods.

"Sounds perfecto," she says, and Dani nods.

"See you in a few," she says, and winks at them before breezing off to another table.

"I like your friend," Santana says to her family and Rachel. "You guys have great taste."

"Welcome to New York," Kurt says with a wink before taking another sip of his coffee.

-

A few songs later Santana finds herself up onstage with Brit, [Rachel](http://headlineplanet.com/home/wp-content/uploads/2014/05/Glee-S5-Finale-Rachel.jpg), [Dani](http://vignette1.wikia.nocookie.net/glee/images/a/a9/GLE_ep502_sc22_0497_R.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20130926201735), singing _I Kissed A Girl_ while Dani plays the guitar and a friend of hers plays the drums. 

Santana (Rachel)  
  
This was never the way I planned (Not my intention)  
I got so brave, drink in hand (Lost my discretion)  
It's not what (I'm used to), just wanna try you on  
(I'm curious for you) Caught my attention

All Four

I kissed a girl and I liked it

Santana and Dani

The taste of her cherry ChapStick

Brittany and Rachel

I kissed a girl just to try it

Rachel

I hope my boyfriend don't mind it

It felt so wrong, it felt so right,

don't mean I'm in love tonight

Dani and Brittany

I kissed a girl and I liked it, I liked it

Santana (Rachel)

(No, I don't even know your name) It doesn't matter  
(You're my experimental game) Just human nature  
(It's not what good girls do) Not how they should behave  
(My head gets so confused) Hard to obey

Santana and Rachel  
I kissed a girl and I liked it

Santana and Dani

The taste of her cherry ChapStick

Brittany and Rachel  
I kissed a girl just to try it

Rachel

I hope my boyfriend don't mind it

It felt so wrong, it felt so right,

don't mean I'm in love tonight

Santana, Brittany and Dani

I kissed a girl and I liked it, I liked it

All Four

Us girls we are so magical  
Soft skin, red lips, so kissable  
Hard to resist, so touchable  
Too good to deny it  
It ain't no big deal, it's innocent

Dani, Brittany, and Santana (Rachel)

I kissed a girl and I liked it, the taste of her cherry ChapStick  
I kissed a girl just to try it, (I hope my boyfriend don't mind it)  
It felt so wrong, it felt so right, (don't mean I'm in love tonight)  
I kissed a girl and I liked it, I liked it

They step off the stage to polite applause, and Santana turns to Dani.

"You were pretty good," she says, "That was muy divertido."

Dani grins. "Same here. All of us- including Kurt, Blaine, and Elliott-should get together outside of the café to sing. After all, rumor has it that you're going to be in New York a lot more now."

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

"The director said that my rendition of _Don't Rain On My Parade_ is one of the best he's ever heard," Rachel brags, and Santana snorts quietly. Rachel looks at her, affronted. "Well, it was. I won Sectionals with that song."

"We  _all_ won Sectionals, Rachel," Kurt corrects quietly.

"I'm sure yours isn't the best, hobbit..." Santana says dismissively, and Rachel straightens up.

" _You_ couldn't sing it better than I can!" Rachel says, and Santana's smirk grows sharp.

"Watch me, Berry," Santana snaps, voice low and dark. Blaine recognizes her tone- it's the same she used on Sebastian after _I Want You Back_ , and on Rachel herself back before Nationals when Rachel said that no one else deserved her solo. "I don't know what delusion you're living under, but here's the facts, hobbit: you are not unique. Your voice not the best in glee club. Mercedes' was the most powerful, mine was better than yours on everything save Broadway, and hello? Kurt, your 'best gay'," the derision in Santana's voice is palpable, "is a fucking countertenor. His voice is more unique than any of us can ever hope to be. Seriamente, Berry, you need to get your head out of your ass and realize that you're living in a delusional world. Maybe I won't be _better_ , but I'll be _just_ as fantastic. You're good, but you're nowhere near the best. So sit your ass down, Berry, and listen as I owns you so hard Barbara will feel it in her nonexistent grave." She stands up from her seat, bumping the table slightly, and struts confidently up to the microphone.

 _Don't tell me not to live_  
_Just sit and putter_  
_Life's candy and the sun's_  
_A ball of butter_  
_Don't bring around a cloud_  
_To rain on my parade_  
_Don't tell me not to fly_  
_I've simply got to_  
_If someone takes a spill_  
_It's me and not you_  
_Who told you you're allowed_  
_To rain on my parade!_  
_I'll march my band out_  
_I'll beat my drum_  
_And if I'm fanned out_  
_Your turn at bat, sir_  
_At least I didn't fake it_  
_Hat, sir, I guess I didn't make it!_  
_But whether I'm the rose_  
_Of sheer perfection_  
_Or freckle on the nose_  
_Of life's complexion_  
_The cinder or the shiny apple of its eye_  
_I gotta fly once_  
_I gotta try once_  
_Only can die once, right, sir?_  
_Ooh, life is juicy_  
_Juicy, and you see_  
_I gotta have my bite, sir!_  
_Get ready for me, love_  
_Cause I'm a "comer"_  
_I simply gotta march_  
_My heart's a drummer_  
_Don't bring around a cloud_  
_To rain on my parade_  
_I'm gonna live and live now_  
_Get what I want, I know how_  
_One roll for the whole shebang_  
_One throw that bell will go clang_  
_Eye on the target and wham_  
_One shot, one gun shot_  
_And bam_  
_Hey, Mister Arnstein, here I am_  
_I'll march my band out_  
_I will beat my drum_  
_And if I'm fanned out_  
_Your turn at bat, sir_  
_At least, I didn't fake it, hat sir_  
_I guess, I didn't make it_  
_Get ready for me love cause I'm a comer_  
_I simply gotta march, my heart's a drummer_  
_Nobody, no, nobody is gonna rain on my parade_

Santana bows to applause, applause just as enthusiastic as it was for  _I Kissed A Girl,_ and saunters offstage and back to the table. She stops next to Rachel, whose expression is mix between angry, frustrated, and something that may be considered grudging admiration. "See, Berry? It was different but it was just as good. You're not the  _best_ \- you're fantastic but just because you're talented doesn't mean you're the best. Got it, hobbit?"

"At least I'm not a cold-hearted bitch," Rachel snaps out, and Santana freezes for just a moment as three heads whip to face her and one curious face looks at Rachel.

Santana can see Kurt, Blaine, and Brit about to leap to her defense, Brody's look of confusion, and knows that while she appreciates her friends wanting to defend her she doesn't need it. "Well, at least I have friends, Berry. At least I haven't stomped all over others to try and win a solo or a competition."

"You betrayed us at Sectionals senior year!" Rachel argues.

Santana rolls her eyes. "So did you, Berry, when you-"

"Excuse me," an unfamiliar voice interrupts, and Santana looks up to see a small woman with _killer_ eyeliner standing there. "Miss? That rendition of Don't Rain On My Parade was one of the best I've ever seen. Your performance, from the angry, frustrated twist to the pop-edge, was brilliant. Honestly, it was a breath of fresh air."

"Um, thank you," Santana says, a little bewildered but still basking in the pride of a stranger complimenting her performance like that. "May I ask who you are?"

The woman straightens up, her grin fading into a more professional smile. "My name is Terri Dray and I work for ABC. Here's my card." She writes something on a slim business card and hands it over. "I would really appreciate it if you come by on Saturday and audition for the new TV show we're drawing up, _Rock The Boat_. You've got just the amount of fierceness and musical talent that we want for one of the main roles."

"I'll be there," Santana says adamantly, eyes bright, and Terri winks.

"I'm looking forward to it," she says, and then leaves.

Blaine is the first to recover from the shock and he launches himself at Santana with a hug. "I told you that you're fantastic!" He says, grinning, and she smiles back at her.

"You  _owned_ that stage, San," Brit says as Blaine separates from her, and then she leans in and captures Santana's lips in a searing kiss.

When she and Brit finally separate, she looks over at the table to find Kurt looking on with a proud smile and Rachel looking somewhere between constipated and congratulatory. "Good job, Santana," she says, and she _does_ sound sincere to Santana's surprise.

"Gracias," she says, and she means it too.

* * *

"Santana Lopez," Her name is announced, and she walks into the room knowing that this is the biggest audition of her life so far.

_Mama told me not to waste my life_

_She said spread your wings my little butterfly_

_Don't let what they say keep you up at night_

_And if they give you hell_

_Then they can walk on by_

She's doing it for Blaine, her hermanito, who was bashed and beaten and never gave up, she's doing it for Brit, her wife and forever number one fan and supporter, and she's doing it for Kurt, her brother-in-law and, surprisingly enough, best friend.

_Walk, walk on over there_

_'Cause I'm too fly to care, oh yeah_

_Your words don't mean a thing_

_I'm not listening_

_Keep talking, all I know is_

_Mama told me not to waste my life,_

_She said spread your wings my little butterfly_

_Don't let what they say keep you up at night_

_And they can't detain you_

_'Cause wings are made to fly_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See, Rachel isn't all bad!
> 
> And there we are, the source of the story's title. Hope you guys liked it!


	63. Picture from 2020 Emmys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of the Hottest Outfits At The Emmys This Year  
> (Article will be posted later)

Santana Lopez-Pierce, Winner of Outstanding Supporting Actress in a Comedic Series for her role in Rock the Boat

Brittany Lopez-Pierce, Wife of Santana Lopez-Pierce

Carolyn Greggory, Winner of Outstanding Lead Actress in a Limited Series or Movie for her role in I Kissed A Girl

Patricia Trent, Nominee for Outstanding Lead Actress in a Comedic Series for her role in Rock the Boat

John Pritchard, Co-Writer of Murder She Wrote and Winner for Outstanding Writing for a Limited Series, Movie, or Dramatic Special

Beverly Vance, Writer of Murder She Wrote and Winner for Outstanding Writing for a Limited Series, Movie, or Dramatic Special

Ryan Jameson, Co-Writer of I Kissed A Girl and Nominee for Outstanding Writing for a Limited Series, Movie, or Dramatic Special

 

Blaine Anderson-Hummel, Co-Writer of I Kissed A Girl and Nominee for Outstanding Writing for a Limited Series, Movie, or Dramatic Special

Antonia Berkley-Sanchez, Co-Writer of I Kissed A Girl and Nominee for Outstanding Writing for a Limited Series, Movie, or Dramatic Special

Yvonne Kris, Nominee for Outstanding Supporting Actress in a Limited Series or Movie for her role in I Kissed A Girl

 

Kurt Anderson-Hummel, Fashion Designer and Husband of Blaine Anderson


	64. The Anderson-Lopez-Hummel-Pierce Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which people decide to have children, Skylar Antonio Lopez-Pierce and Hepburn Rory Anderson-Hummel are born, and these kids have the most complicated family ever.
> 
> In this 'verse all the season 6 newbies are the same age as the Anderlopezes' children. Skylar's presence in the 'Headache' chapter will be explained later.  
> Got it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's gonna be okay  
> You have more friends than you know  
> Be brave, be strong,  
> You are loved, you belong  
> Some day soon, you will see  
> You're exactly  
> Who you're supposed to be
> 
> -You Have More Friends Than You Know

Skylar Antonio Lopez-Pierce and Hepburn Rory Anderson-Hummel were almost exactly nine months apart in age and were probably the weirdest set of siblings ever, parents/biologically at least. You see, Rory (as he insisted he to be called since he was five, when he gave his Dad a huge speech that ended with his Mama 'Tana giving him a high-five) was the biological child of Kurt Hummel and Santana Lopez. He'd inherited his Mama's wavy dark hair and his Dad’s porcelain skin and blue eyes. Skylar was the biological child of Brittany Pierce and Blaine Anderson. He'd inherited most of Blaine's coloring, as well as Brittany's father's facial features. Legally Skylar was Brittany and Santana's son, and Rory was Kurt and Blaine's, but in reality both had a Mama, a Mum, a Dad, and a Papa.

(Ironically enough, Skylar ends up acting a lot more like Santana and Kurt and Rory ends more peaceful like Brittany and Blaine.)

* * *

It was, as are most of their best and weirdest ideas, first Brittany’s suggestion. It was a few years after their wedding and they were all sharing a townhouse on the outskirts of New York City by pooling their salaries. [She’d](http://images.beautyworldnews.com/data/images/full/13419/heather-morris.jpg?w=600) come home from her part-time job as a lab technician at MIT (she also taught dance on Thursdays and the weekends) and plopped onto the sofa next to [Kurt](http://ojp8zqasz32qat8n13om56p4.wpengine.netdna-cdn.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/08/glee-chris-colfer-403-sc16-e1346433230697.jpg), who’d had an off day from his job at Vogue.

“So,” she said with a smile, “How do you feel about me having a baby with your husband?”

It had been years since the stork incident, but for a moment Kurt was thrown back to sophomore year when Brittany had told him that she was having a baby.

“What do you mean?” Kurt asked slowly.

“Well, if the four of us are going to have babies then it makes sense for Blaine and I to have one because we’re not siblings and ‘Tana and you to have the other.”

“Like, artificially?” Kurt asked, still not completely sure if Brittany is serious.

“Of course, silly,” she said.

Kurt saw the appeal to the idea. The prospect of a child with Blaine and Brittany’s DNA is quite an adorable one, even if the idea of a child with Santana and his DNA is a frankly frightening one.

“Why don’t we talk to Santana and Blaine about it when they get home?” He asked, putting it off into later.

Brittany squealed and pulled him into a forceful hug. “Brittany!” he shouted, but he didn’t quite sound as intimidating as he wanted to. After all, Brittany (like Blaine) was a bit like a puppy when it came to cuddles and hugs.

Kurt heard the sound of the door open, and [Blaine](http://static.spylight.com/outfit_images/avatars/000/031/877/mobile_full/Blaine-Change1-604.jpg?1422059536) stepped into the living room. “What’d I miss?”

Brittany perked up. “You and I are having a baby!”

Blaine’s jaw dropped.

* * *

"Your child's going to enter high school with no idea how to properly insult someone," [Santana](https://assets.wornon.tv/uploads/2013/10/santanas-leopard-print-top-bandage-skirt.jpg) says as she leans against the porch railing next to [Kurt](http://40.media.tumblr.com/b0fadac5232da953ec70830dd31457e2/tumblr_mrvu11pEVN1qeds6ko1_500.jpg), watching their spouses play football with their two energetic middle-schoolers in the street. She sips a lemonade, watching them with a practiced eye.

"He's your son too," Kurt points out with a smirk.

"Point taken, Hummel," Santana says, smirking back.

"Anderson-Hummel," he corrects her, but after thirteen years of rehashing the same argument his response lacks heat. Instead it's replaced by a strange sense of fondness. After a few moments of watching their spouses and the kids he speaks up again. "I have no idea how Blaine and Brit managed to produce a child that acts so much like us," Kurt says, referencing Skylar, who's currently standing next to [Blaine](http://images.tvfanatic.com/iu/t_slideshow/v1379457425/blaine-sings-the-beatles.png) in all his eleven-year-old glory and alternating lecturing his family on how dirty they were getting their clothing and giving ten-year-old [Rory](http://31.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m44uetUprx1r89tjd.gif) advice on how to flick his wrist properly to get the Frisbee to fly the right way.

"Well, any child raised by the four of us is destined to have a few quirks," Santana replies, smiling as [Brittany](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/f5/6a/37/f56a3718780152b69c95201136cf6e77.jpg) points Rory to look at one of the clouds above them as Blaine goes to fetch the frisbee from the ditch it got thrown into.

* * *

The number on rule of their household is  **No Prejudice Allowed**. As the past victims of bullying, exclusion, and assault, the Anderson-Lopez-Hummel-Pierces will  _not_ allow bigotry in their house. They teach their sons respect and instill in them a strong sense of justice. Neither Skylar or Rory (though they chose to got to different schools- Rory wanted McKinley, the school that shaped their parents, and Skylar wanted Dalton, the school that saved their fathers) will ever let another kid get bullied or put down. The Anderson-Lopez-Hummel-Pierce house is one of acceptance, and so when it comes time for the boys to realize their sexualities, both know they would be accepted no matter what.

Rory confirms his sexuality long before Skylar comes out to them.

Rory is straight.  _Painfully_ straight. He's a bit of a romantic (he was raised on fairytales of his fathers and the romantic epic of his mothers- how could he not be at least a bit romantic?) and he always treats girls respectfully, just like his Papa. It's a bit of an interesting situation as none of his four parents have any previous experience in how to be a boy that flirts with a girl, but their enthusiasm and encouragement more than make up for it.

Skylar's sexuality is the surprise. Rory's they saw coming from a mile away, especially considering the way he looked at young Katie Evans, Sam and Mercedes' daughter, but none of the four of them catch Skylar paying attention to girls  _or_ boys until age fifteen, when on a trip to see the Warblers perform Blaine sees Skylar clumsily trying to flirt with one of the other Warblers, a boy Blaine vaguely recalls as being named George.

Blaine talks about it with 'Tana, Kurt, and Brittany, so it's not just him but all four of them that are surprised when Skylar comes out as asexual a month later.

The first person he comes out to is Blaine. One night after dinner he asks [Blaine](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/10/ac/59/10ac599739275ca45547c76d93c0060f.jpg) if he can talk to him. What really catches Blaine's attention when he sits down on Skylar's bed is how nervous [Skylar](http://40.media.tumblr.com/bde40adb59b0229624de73087b8a7146/tumblr_nlr6vhaaVG1ql5xjpo1_500.jpg) is. Skylar's never nervous- he has a kind of easy confidence that is envied by him, Santana, and Kurt, the kind of confidence that all three wish they could have had in high school.

"Papa," he says, "I'm asexual."

Blaine's first reaction is confusion. "What exactly does that mean?" He asks, genuinely curious.

"It means that I feel no sexual attraction to anyone," Skylar says, and once he gets going it all comes out in a rush. Blaine can only stare as his son (not by flesh and blood, not even by adoption, but certainly his  _son)_ as he falls apart, the confidence Skylar's so well-known for falling apart in his nervousness. "I did my research- months of it, in fact- and I fit the description. I have no sexual feelings or desires, and the idea of having sex with anyone makes me want to vomit. I want romance, yes, and I want kisses. I want to find a person I can love no matter what, no matter their gender, someone who I can hug at night when I'm feeling down but not someone I could... _do_ something with."

"So...you don't feel attracted to any one gender?" Blaine asks for clarification.

"No. Some people are...aesthetically pleasing," Skylar says with a blush, "But I don't want to, um, do things with them."

"Okay, then," Blaine says, "While I can't exactly say that I know how that feels, I'm glad you figured things out. Your Dad, mothers, and I are fine helping if you ever need it-" and suddenly Blaine finds himself engulfed in a hug, a teary Skylar wrapped around him. Blaine's arms automatically wrap around his son, patting him in an effort to comfort him.

"Thank you," he whispers, "Thank you for accepting me."

"As if I ever wouldn't." 

"Love you, Papa."

"Love you too, Skylar."

* * *

"Mama!" [Skylar](http://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/glee/images/e/eb/TristanWarbler.png/revision/latest?cb=20150131170753) asks as soon as he steps in the door and toes off his shoes, "Can I invite a friend over for dinner?"

[Santana](http://cdn2.wornon.tv/tiles/clover-canyon-floral-sheath-dress-santana-lopez-glee.jpg) smirks at her son as he walks into the kitchen, where she's going through the script from her newest role. It's a guest star role on TV's hottest new drama _Sing_ , a show about a group of kids who compete on a reality singing competition. " _Just_ a friend?"

Skylar scoffs. "She's dating Mason McCarthy at McKinley, Mama, you know, the boy cheerleader who's in the New Directions with Rory?"

"Oh, si," Santana replies, "But that still doesn't explain how  _you_ know her."

"Oh, she's the first girl Warbler."

[Kurt](http://media2.popsugar-assets.com/files/2014/05/07/931/n/1922283/2c9dbb9ee0344900_520GLEE_ep520-sc12_0410.xxxlarge_2x/i/Kurt-Chris-Colfer-season-finale-Glee.jpg) perks up from his spot on the couch where he's editing the layout of next week's Vogue article. "There's a girl Warbler?"

"Yeah," Skylar replies as he opens the fridge, "Jane's one of the five girls who came to Dalton this year, Dad, remember?"

Kurt nods. Santana smiles. "Of course she can come over. Just be aware that your hermano's having his novia over. You remember Madison, right?"

"Mason's sister?" Skylar asks, poking his head out of the fridge. "Yeah, I remember her." He grabs the milk and closes the fridge. "Wait, Rory's dating her?"

Santana nods. Skylar scrunches up his nose. "Rory's  _dating_ someone?"

"Your Dad and I were dating by that age," [Blaine](http://vignette4.wikia.nocookie.net/glee/images/a/a6/Tumblr_ngpj277qcL1qa3ptgo2_1280.jpg/revision/latest/scale-to-width-down/270?cb=20141217034049) joins in the conversation as he comes down the stairs.

"Yeah, but you're  _you_ ," Skylar protests, "You're diehard romantics, you know, soulmates and everything. You're  _different._ Neither Rory or Madison are as old as Dad was, at least."

Santana and Skylar sigh in unison when Blaine crosses over to Kurt and drops a kiss on his cheek. "Papa, your heart-eyes are showing again," Skylar says, fond exasperation a near exact replica of Santana's teasing voice.

"Well, as I was saying before your Papa interrupted," Santana shoots a pointed look at Blaine, who just smiles innocently back at her, "Is that it's okay if Jane comes over."

"Wait, is Mum okay with it?"

Santana raises an eyebrow. "Has your Mum ever protested either of you bringing a friend over?"

"In fifth grade when Rory and I were sick," he answers immediately, responding with a comeback speed taught to him by the greatest.

"Doesn't count,  _I_ decided that no one could come over and your Mum just enforced it," Kurt retorts from the couch, where Blaine has plopped down next to Kurt and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"Then never," Skylar admits.

Santana checks the time on her phone, then walks over and lightly smacks Blaine on the side of the head. "Hermanito," she says, "Aren't you forgetting something important?"

"Oh crap!" Blaine shouts, jumping up from the couch, "I'm supposed to pick up Rory at school since Brittany’s busy helping Spencer with that move!"

Santana nods, rolling her eyes as Blaine runs out past her, grabbing one of his ever-present blazers on the way out.

*

"So, Jane, you're dating Madison's twin brother?" Kurt asks as they set the table, [Jane](http://img2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20150220085349/glee/images/c/ce/Tumblr_nk2585AJnD1r4ezfzo1_r1_1280.jpg) and [Rory](https://pbs.twimg.com/profile_images/1728715283/roryf_.jpg) helping him. [Madison's](http://vignette3.wikia.nocookie.net/glee/images/4/4e/Madison_AOoL.png/revision/latest?cb=20150208110037) in the kitchen talking to Blaine and [Brittany](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/B9iUcqVIQAICuXQ.jpg) and Skylar is hotly debating some pop culture icon's significance with Santana in the living room.

Jane nods, smiling brightly at Kurt. "Mason and I have been together for three months now."

"And you're how old?"

"I'm a junior, Mr. Hummel," She says, "I have Trig, Physics, and U.S. History with Skylar, as well as the Warblers."

"So you're dating a younger man?" Kurt asks with a knowing smile.

She grins even wider. "Yep. I've heard you did the same thing, Mr. Hummel."

"Oh, no need for that," Kurt says, "Just call me Kurt."

Jane's eyes go wide. "Oh no, I couldn't possibly-"

Rory grins. "He's going to keep pestering you until you do. He does it to every friend who comes over. Then comes Mum, then Papa, then Mama. By the end of the night you'll be calling them all by their first names. They say it 'keeps them young'."

Jane's eyes are still wide, but she manages to get out, "Yes, Mr. Kurt," she says, and Kurt grins.

"Much better, Jane," he says, "And thank you for helping out setting the table- I really appreciate it."

"Well then thank _you_ for having me over for dinner. Skylar's my best friend at Dalton- it's nice to know that he really does have parents as great as he's always bragging about."

"You brag about our parents?" Rory shouts into the living room, and the sounds of conversation in there stop.

"So?" Skylar shouts back, "Why does it matter?"

"You  _looove_ them, Skylar!" Rory shouts, teasing, and a moment later Skylar shows up at the doorway with Santana beside him, smirking as she leans against the doorjamb.

"So?  _They're_ the best parents ever. If you notice, Rors, you failed to measure up."

Kurt laughs and tries to disguise it as a cough, but when Jane mutters, " _Burn,"_ in the background he can't keep control of himself as bursts into giggles.

" _Dad_ ," Rory whines, "Aren't you supposed to be on my side?"

"I'm on the side of whomever wins, Rory," Kurt says, "Whether it be your brother or his friend. And comeback-wise, I think Jane's kicking both your butts."

" _DAAAAD!"_ comes the simultaneous complaint, and Kurt grins.

"Talk to your Mama, boys," he says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun with this chapter, and I hope you guys liked it too. This chapter above all I would like comments and reviews on. I want to hear what you guys think about the Anderson-Lopez-Hummel-Pierce family and how strange you thought it was, as well as what you thought of Skylar's coming out. His coming out to his Papa is actually taken straight from experience (even though I'm a girl) and that scene is actually very close to my heart. The technical term for his orientation is 'asexual panromantic' and I fall under a similar category. Also, I can relate to the exasperation of putting multiple last names on envelopes and stuff because my parents are divorced and so at one house we have to put my brother and I's last name, my mom's last name, and her fiance's last name all on the return address and it's a pain in the butt.  
> I'd like to know if I handled this chapter well and would really appreciate all of your input!


	65. Lessons from the Lopez-Anderson family

Lesson #1: Learn Spanish, and quick.

Lesson #2: We protect family. Family doesn't mean blood, it means the people we love.

Lesson #3: We learn to fight, whether that means by words or fists. We will defend ourselves if need be.

Lesson #4: The dark chocolate in the freezer is Mama's. You touch, tu vas a morir.

 

 

 

**Lesson #5 (The Anderson-Lopez-Hummel-Pierce addition): No prejudice allowed.**

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts accepted!
> 
> Also, feel free to eave kudos and comments. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated!


End file.
